Red, The Color of Desire
by fredanddracosgirl
Summary: Melaina is forced into prostitution by her mother after her father has passed and left them with a bit of debt. Along the way, she meets Enjolras and the two strike up a connection Mel couldn't get with any of her clients. Can the leader of the Revolution save this girl and she him?
1. Chapter 1

The girl heard the _clink!_ of the coins as her latest client got off of her and fixed himself. She could smell the alcohol as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Expect me again next week, ma cherie."

Melaina flinched away from him and heard his husky laugh. She didn't move from her spot of the beach themed room that her Madam had made for her and her co-workers in their brothel. Melaina waited for the man to leave. Wiping her mouth, she sat up and brushed her brown hair away from her face as her fingers groped around for the bag that held about three francs.

Gripping the bag tight, Melaina fixed her skirts and got up from the bed. She heard the gasps, giggles, and moans from her other co-workers as they worked. Her shift was finished and all Melaina wanted to do was to go home. It was only her second month of being a prostitute and she wondered if it would get any better. She didn't want to ask any of the other high-end prostitutes since they knew she was new. They always seemed to look down at her and whisper to each other about her figure. Melaina was skinny enough for a girl of the nineteen years that she was, but she felt like a small girl besides the women.

Slipping the bag in a pocket, Melaina ran her fingers through her chin length brunette hair. Her green eyes looked around her room before slipping out of the door and closing it behind her. She saw Faline with a well off man right behind her heels.

"Oh, don't wait up for me, Mel dear." Melaina heard Faline call out. The brunette didn't reply as she sped down the stairs and passed the clients with the others.

"Pretty mademoiselle, where are you going?" The girl heard a man's voice and didn't reply as she kept walking towards her madam who was conversing with two of her other co-workers. Melaina didn't turn around until she felt a grip on her wrist.

"I said, where are you going?" She smelled mint on his breath and closed her eyes tightly.

"Please, monsieur. I need to go." Melaina begged as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Oh, no. You're coming with me." The man said as he pulled her towards the stairs. Melaina's eyes widened and she thrashed at him.

"Let me go! Madam!" She said as she turned around and tried to catch the attention of her Madam. She saw her raise her eyes, the rest of her face covered by a veil to conceal her identity.

"It's for the money, Mel. Go do your duty." The girl heard her whisper.

_No, my shift is over. You said so!_ Melaina's thoughts screamed, but her tongue turned to ash as she relented and led the man to her room. She kept her eyes down the whole way and flinched as his hands grazed her hips over the dress.

"I shall please you, monsieur." She mumbled as she closed the door lightly behind her.

* * *

"I'll be back for you, dear. You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" Melaina heard the man say as he fixed the lapels on his jacket.

Melaina's voice was dull and dry. "Thank you, monsieur."_ I was trying to fight you off, you fool_. She thought as she turned her light green eyes up towards him.

"Pretty little thing you are. Too bad though, I would bring you with me back home. Here," He said as he threw a bag full of francs. Melaina caught it and didn't dare to open it. "I'll be back for you next week." She heard him say as his fingers traced her chin.

Twisting away, Melaina stared at his feet until he realized she wasn't going to say anything. He closed the door after he left and Melaina took a deep breath. Mustering up the courage, Melaina's fingers twisted at the bag and she dropped the coins in her lap. Counting slowly, Melaina found that he had paid her twelve francs.

"This is... so much." She whispered and smiled gently. It was a bad way to get money, in her opinion, but soon their debt would be gone. Melaina and her mother were left with the debt that her father had accumulated over the years after he passed. Her mother, Georgina, worked as a seamstress in two different shops. Businesses turned Melaina away since they said she was 'too dull' and 'naive' to work at their shops. Georgina said the only place for her daughter to work was as a whore. There had been many arguments, but her mother won. She always did.

Le Mystérieux was the only brothel that wanted to take Melaina in. Madam was kind to her, since she was knew, but didn't tell her how it would hurt the first time. Mother told her that it would pass, but for Melaina it was pain the whole time. It was pain again with this man, no matter how well he paid she didn't want to be with him a second time.

Peeking out of the window, Melaina saw the stars glittering in the sky. _I better go home, Mother will be waiting._ She thought as she slipped the heavy bag in her pocket and fled downstairs. Walking with her head down, Melaina grabbed her coat and left before Madam could see her. Slipping her coat on, Melaina hid under her hood and walked home, keeping her eyes downcast.

Even though she and her mother are still well off, Melaina wore all of her clothes till they were rags. Her mother always criticized her and said that she should go out and buy new clothes, but Melaina didn't see a problem with what she wore. During her time at the brothel, the women had to wear something sheer and Madam always gave it to them when they walked in.

Crisscrossing her way in and out of alleys, Melaina saw rats running around and a boy about twelve chasing after it. "Little boy! Why must you chase the rat?" She called after him. The boy turned around and looked at her. "The name's Gavroche, lady. And we boys must eat something. You should know that!" He said with a cheeky grin before sprinting off.

Gagging slightly, Melaina shook her head and finally saw the gate that enclosed her home. Glancing back, she saw a small shadow by the alley and thought she glimpsed the boy's blond hair. Sighing, Melaina closed the gate behind her and lifted her skirts so the thorns wouldn't rip at them.

"Melaina? Is that you? What took you so long?" Her mother's sharp voice made its way to her and Melaina made her frown turn into a small, forced smile.

"I'm here, Mother. There was a... unexpected client." Mel said as she made her way towards the kitchen, taking out the bag full of twelve francs and kept the smaller bag hidden. She might just go pay the little boy a visit the next day.

**I just wanted to let everyone know I'm doing a slight AU, I guess. There's going to be elements from the book and the movie. I'm also not going to get everyone's personalities 100% so bear with me. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Melaina Alon woke up with the sun streaming through her windows. Blinking a few times, she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. She had the weekends off and relished the time that she had. The five days that she did work though... it was hard. Hard because she had to pretend to not mind the touches and kisses that the men gave her. She had to wipe her mind from declining their commands of which way to pleasure them. Sometimes she just closed her eyes and let them do what they wanted with her. None seemed to mind, so Melaina continued to do it that way.

Getting up, Melaina slipped into a simple yellow dress with white trim and made her way in the kitchen. Spotting a note, Melaina grabbed it and scanned it quickly.

**Melaina,**

**I'll be at my two jobs the whole day. Don't be out long if you are. I won't be home until late at night. You'll have to get dinner out. Just don't try to grab at scraps like a dog. Please don't disgrace me that way.**

**Mama**.

A sigh slipped through her pink lips as she crumpled up the note and threw it away. Her mother had nothing to say about what she could and could not do. She was a prostitute because of her, for god's sake! Melaina frowned and went to go get dressed. The girl didn't like to dress nicely when she was out. It seemed that she attracted more customers that way, especially on her day's off.

Switching from the yellow dress, Melaina chose a grey and green dress whose colors were fading and the ends were starting to rip. It may seem odd to you, but Melaina liked to dress like she was poor. It made her feel like close to the other people in France. She might feel some guilt that even though she and her mother had a bit of debt, they were still in the category of 'upper middle class'. Melaina wished that they _were_ poor in a way. Fixing the beige chemise and matching corset, Melaina laced the laces before she finished getting ready.

It was probably because of where she was going. Paris was where she and her mother lived and most of the population was poor or not really well off. Deciding that it would be better for her to look the part, Melaina grabbed a pair of scissors laying on her dresser and tore the dress some more. Her light green eyes stared in her mirror and she fingered the strands of her hair. Should she cut it more? It was a bit longer than the other women at the brothel, but Melaina did like it chin length.

Her mother had made her sell her hair in the brothel before Madam had accepted her. "Long hair isn't suitable for girls going into this profession." Melaina said in a mocking voice and ended in a scowl. As soon as she was done with this 'profession' of hers, she was going to grow her hair back. Dropping the scissors back on her dresser, Melaina snatched the purse with the three francs, slipped on shoes and walked out of her house. She locked the door and slipped the key in the bodice of her dress, right into the small pocket that she had sewn into all of her dresses.

Closing the metal gate behind her, Melaina made her way to where she had spotted the poor be in groups. It was a few streets away, but Melaina never tired. She loved to walk as well as listen to people talk.

"Gavroche?"

She called out when she saw a few dirty kids. Dirt and mud caked their clothes, skin, and hair. Grimacing slightly, Melaina walked towards them. The girls fled immediately, but the boy stood there, defiant. _What a brave little boy he is._ She thought as she smiled gently.

"Are you Gavroche?" Melaina whispered as she knelt down in the ground.

The boy looked her over with a furrow in his brow and nodded curtly.

"I am, miss. Are you the lady I saw last night? The one who asked me about a rat?" Melaina laughed and nodded.

"I am, yes. Listen, I forgot to tell you my name so I decided to find you. My name is Melaina."

She said and watched the boy purse his lips. He had dirty blond hair and wide blue eyes. A pin over his jacket was faded and old, but it seemed to be red, white, and blue. Melaina touched it gently.

"What is this?" She asked quietly. Gavroche looked down where her finger was and beamed.

"That's the symbol of Les Amis de l'ABC." He said proudly and Melaina grinned and chuckled under her breath. He looked at her curiously and frowned.

"I wasn't laughing at you, dear Gavroche. But what is this Les Amis de l'ABC?" She asked and Gavroche grinned. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"It's a society that some lawyer students had made. They're a bit well off than I am, but care for the right of everyone. I support them and wish to be like them when I'm older." He whispered before rocking back on his heels.

A society? Rich boys wanting to help the poor? Melaina didn't think that there were men like that, but knew she was wrong now. Getting up, Melaina bent down and asked Gavroche one more question.

"Mind if you take them to me, Gavroche?" She asked as she took one franc out of her bag and showed it to him quickly. "I can pay you." She saw his eyes follow the gold, but shook his head. "Keep it miss. I'll show you with no charge. I think the boys will thank me later." He said with a toothy grin. His teeth were stained and Melaina smiled sadly. He was willing to bring her to see the men and didn't want a coin for his help. One franc might help him get a bit of food in his stomach tonight.

"This way, lady." The girl heard him say and she followed him quickly. Keeping the coin in her fingers, she waited until he turned around fully and slipped the coin in his pants pocket. If Gavroche felt her fingers either he ignored it or did it for her sake. Straightening up, Melaina looked around her and saw an old man struggling to walk. Her heart went out to him and Melaina left Gavroche's side.

"Monsieur, do you need help?" She asked as she brought out her arm to help him. The old man batted her hand away.

"Go away! These scraps are mine. I don't want you to grab them from me!" He said with a frown. Melaina blinked and dropped her arm.

"I- I wasn't going to steal them. I don't need them." She said as she stood there, shocked.

"Bah, get out of my sight. All of you kids are ungrateful. Get out of my way!" He said as he pushed Melaina and hobbled past her. Swallowing the sound of pain as she fell on her bum, Melaina heard footsteps and Gavroche stood in front of her.

"You're not like the rest of us, are ya?" He asked as Melaina got up and started to dust off her skirts, but thought better of it.

"I'm not, no."

"So why are ya dressed like us?" Melaina shot him a small glare and he waited for her response. She sighed and shook her head.

"Does it matter? I want to be part of that society you were talking about. Does it matter if I'm rich or poor?" _Yes, yes it does, Mel. You fool._ She thought to herself as she saw Gavroche shake his head and tugged on her hand.

* * *

Minutes later, Gavroche pushed open a door to the Cafe ABC (or Musain). As Melaina followed in behind him, he turned around and blocked her path.

"Just so you know, the Friends are trying to get a government that cares for the people." He said with his arms crossed over his chest. Melaina laughed and ruffled his hair. He ducked under her hand and grinned.

"It's upstairs. Follow me, Mela." He started walking and stopped uncertainly. Gavroche turned and looked at Melaina.

"Mind if I call you that?"

"Of course. Mela is a pretty nickname." Melaina said as she walked up the stairs. The flats of her shoes made small noises as she followed the little boy up a flight of stairs and peeked around the corner. She saw a group of boys sitting around a table with wine bottles littering the floor. Melaina heard a voice and shrank back.

"There you are, Gavroche! Where have you been?" A drunken voice called out to him and Melaina saw Gavroche grin at a black haired boy who held a bottle in his hand. The boy returned his smile, but it was sloppy. It was obvious that he was drunk.

"I found another member, Grantaire." He said and turned around and motioned to Melaina. Swallowing nervously, Melaina wet her lips and stepped up the short flight of steps, her head bent down and her green eyes watching the light play with the dust on the floorboards.

"What's your name, girl?" She heard a deep, yet light voice call out to her and she lifted her eyes and searched for the boy that spoke. Lifting her head, Melaina's eyes roamed each of the mens' faces until she stopped at one.

Her mouth opened slightly and she gasped lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I said, what's your name. Are you mute? Gavroche, why did you bring her here?" The blond boy said again and it seemed that he was the only one standing. His blond hair was curly and his sharp blue eyes seemed to stare past her, not really wanting to notice her. Straightening her back, Melaina walked into his line of vision and watched as his eyes finally flickered to her. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't stop staring a bit open mouthed at him. He was handsome. Very handsome. His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. She realized that she needed to respond to him.

"My name is Melaina, good monsieur." She said and curtsied slightly. She heard a few murmurs and didn't think of it. Melaina was used to it whenever new clients came in and looked at her. She looked up at the boy and studied his face. He didn't smile, yet his mouth wasn't set in a grim line. She could tell he was of the serious type, his love was in his work. Tilting her head slightly to the right, Melaina wondered if he had a girl at home. _I kind of hope he doesn't. Oh Mel, where is this coming from?!_ She thought to herself and shook her head.

"Nice to meet you, Melaina. My name is Enjolras. Alexander Enjolras. This is Bahorel, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Grantaire, Jean Prouvaire, Joly, Lesgle, and Marius Pontmercy." He said, pointing to each of the boys. They murmured helloes and looked at her appreciatively. Melaina smiled and opened her mouth to talk when she heard a small voice again.

"Wait! Enjolras, you didn't introduce me!" She heard Gavroche say and most of the boys chuckled. Grantaire mussed Gavroche's hair and he smiled up at him. Enjolras frowned slightly.

"She already knows you, Gavroche. I don't need to introduce you a second time." Enjolras said sternly and the small smile left Gavroche's face. Melaina walked over towards Gavroche.

"He was trying to lighten the atmosphere. You don't need to be so stern with him. He looks up to you, do you know that?" She snapped at the boy, her voice a bit louder as she stared at the tall blond. What was his problem? Blue eyes met the green and Melaina felt her breath leave her for a second. Faline, the only co-worker of hers that seemed to want to talk to Melaina once told her that after awhile she'll be able to read faces and body language better. _That's a perk of being a prostitute. That, and the money. The sex is just... your job. _She heard Faline's voice in her head and she kept her lips from smiling.

Enjolras was brave on the outside, but in his eyes he was unsure. Unsure and afraid, with a dash of bravado. _He's scared to lead these boys, his friends. If it comes to war he knows... he knows that they might not live. _Melaina was not one to listen to the news or really care about it, but she did know that the king wasn't taking care of his people. She knew that General Lamarque was one who supported the people. The two seemed to be having a staring contest and after a few mutterings and coughs, Enjolras ripped his eyes away from hers. A slight blush crept to Melaina's cheeks and she walked over to where Gavroche was sitting with Grantaire.

"Here, mademoiselle." Grantaire said and he pressed something into her palm. Opening it, Melaina saw it was the pin that Gavroche had, but in better condition. Murmuring a thank you, she kissed Grantaire on the cheek. She saw the boy smile and take another sip of his wine as she looked at Enjolras, she pinned it to the bodice of her dress, her eyes not leaving his face not caring if he looked at her or not.

"I'm a part of this society now. I'll help as much as I can." Melaina said before she crossed her ankles. A few of the boys looked at each other before nodding. Enjolras seemed to pretend to not hear her. He started talking about his plan. Melaina soon figured out that he was a firm believer in democracy and equality. Only Marius seemed to be the one who didn't believe in everything Enjolras said. Enjolras kept talking about his 'mistress' who Gavroche whispered in her ear was "Patria".

* * *

Once the meeting was over, chairs scraping the wooden floor could be heard and the clink of wine bottles as they were tossed aside into the trash bins.

"Good night, Enjolras." The boys called out and nodded to Melaina before they walked down the stairs and out of the cafe. Melaina's eyes followed Grantaire who smiled at her and nodded to Enjolras before leaving.

"Gavroche, make sure he gets home safely." Enjolras drawled from behind his books and maps. Melaina saw Gavroche nod and ran after Grantaire, only after he gave Melaina a smile. Melaina watched as he ran to catch up with the older boy. Melaina turned back and walked towards Enjolras. Her green eyes looked over him and noticed the brown, orange, and green vest over his white shirt. Black pants and boots finished his outfit and Melaina approved silently to herself. She wondered how well off he was when she heard his voice.

"Are you still here?" He said as he straightened up and looked at her. Melaina's eyes met his and he leaned against the table, waiting for her to reply.

"I am, Enjolras. Am I bothering you?" She said as she walked towards him, stopping an arms length away.

"You're not, but everyone else has left. I thought you would too." She laughed lightly and smiled at him.

"I'm not like the other, dear Alexander. I must go, goodnight." She said before curtsying and turning to leave. _What has gotten into you, Melaina. You never act like this with any of your clients. _But Enjolras wasn't a client. He was a boy that she had met just a few hours ago. As she stepped down on the stairs, she heard his voice once more.

"Wait, you shouldn't walk alone in the dark." Her lips twitched and she peeked around her shoulder up at him.

"And why not? I'm a good girl. No man would want to steal me." _Thank you, Enjolras._ She thought as he packed up his things, put the strap of his bag over his shoulder and joined her. As she turned, Melaina felt his hand press against her shoulder blades gently. Her eyebrow ticked slightly. Ever since she started her job, Mel didn't really like the opposite sex touching her when she was off duty. She knew that she had to get rid of that eventually, seeing how she wanted a husband.

"Oh, I believe you're a good girl, I just wouldn't want your parents to worry." She felt his breath against her neck and she suppressed a shiver.

"My mama's working and my father has passed away. No need to worry, Enjolras." The girl said as she flashed him a smile and descended the stairs.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you there anyway. I wouldn't want our new member to get lost." He said as he nodded to the owner of the cafe. Melaina sighed quietly and turned to him.

"What's the sudden fascination with me? Through the whole meeting you wouldn't even look at me. I don't need your help finding my way home, Alexander." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her green eyes watched him turn towards her again and he frowned slightly.

"That's the second time you called me by my first name. Why is that?"

"Well, it'd be pretty silly to call me Alon instead of Melaina, now wouldn't it?" She said and Enjolras didn't answer, his mouth set in a firm line.

"I'm walking you home whether you like it or not." He told her before taking a hold of her arm. She yelped slightly at the firm grip that she had and he shifted it almost immediately. Scared that he might take her to his place instead, Melaina watched him carefully.

"Take a right after the third block." She muttered under her breath. Her heart pounded in her ears as she thought of what Enjolras was going to say when he saw their house.

* * *

Soon enough, Enjolras fixed his grip on her arm so Melaina can walk in front of him, showing the way to her home. She stopped in front of the iron gates and looked away from him.

"This is yours?" She heard him ask quietly and she nodded slowly.

"Huh. The way you're dressed. I thought you were one of Gavroche's little friends." Turning around, Melaina looked up at him. During the meeting, Grantaire told her that they all were in their early twenties and Enjolras is twenty. They're all older than her, and most were taller than her five foot five frame. She tilted her head to look up at him and smiled.

"Because I dressed like I was poor?" She said, flashing him a toothy smile.

"What other reason was there? You could've been his sister for all I know." He said gruffly with a shrug in his shoulders. _And just when I thought he was being an actual person with me. _She thought to herself as she felt herself frown.

"Well, you shouldn't automatically guess my status just because of how I dress." She snapped and glared at him. There seemed to be another staring contest this time and she saw his lip curl up before he looked away.

"I should bid you adieu now, Melaina. I'll see you at the next meeting." He said stiffly and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Melaina looked at him the whole time and nodded when he let go of her hand. Turning around, she walked into her yard and at the door she peeked back to see if he was watching her. He was gone. Sighing, Melaina opened the door and slipped inside. She grabbed a bit of something to eat and walked around the house a bit before she decided to sit down and read. A half an hour later and Melaina couldn't remember what she had just read. Rubbing her temples, she decided to have a cup of tea before she went to bed. Adding a teaspoon of honey and then stirring a few spoonfuls of sugar, Melaina lifted the teacup from the saucer to her lips. Her green eyes watched the clouds pass by in the sky and she sighed softly.

Who was the man who had stolen her heart without realizing it? Who was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and it was now Fall of the year 1830. Melaina hadn't heard anything from Enjolras or seen Gavroche anywhere. She didn't know what had happened to the meetings and she was worried that they boys had had a fight. Slipping on her coat, Melaina walked back into the resting room where her mother was tying up her hair.

"Mama? Can I ask you a question?" She said softly as she waited will hands clasped behind her back.

"Of course, dear. What is it?" Melaina shuffled her feet, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted.

"Well, we're almost done with father's debt. He was one thousand and five hundred francs in debt. Just a few more days with both of us working and it'll be gone."

"What are you saying, Melaina."

"Uhm, I was wondering when the debt is paid off, if I can quit my job as being a prostitute and find work as a seamstress like you?" Her teeth bit into her lip and she waited for her mother's reply.

"No." Melaina reeled back, shocked.

"But why? We'll be fine with the money that comes in with your seamstress money. I _don't_ want to be a prostitute anymore, Mama!" Melaina said as she looked up at her mother.

"Melaina, no shop will take you in. You're too pretty they said. Plus, have you ever sewed in your life? No, you haven't. Plus, the money that you're receiving will help us after the debt is paid off."

"I don't want to sell my body anymore, Mama. I'm getting sick of it." Melaina saw her mother's head jerk up and she stared at her.

"Are you pregnant? Your Madam swore to me that every man uses protection. I swear, if you are, Melaina. We cannot take care of a child. I will not let a bastard child into this fami-"

"Mama! I'm not pregnant! They do, they do. But I can train, I can learn to sew!" Melaina said, her eyes starting to glisten with tears and her mother shook her head.

"You will work in that brothel until our debts are paid off and we can save a bit of money. The debts are for the house and most of the taxes. Just a few more weeks, Melaina. I promise you." Her mother clasped Mel's hands. Pulling her hands away, she stepped back.

"Only a few more _days, _Mama. That's it." Melaina snapped before turning around and walking out of their house.

As soon as Melaina walked in the brothel, Madam took her coat and slipped her her light green shift. It matched her eyes and Madam whispered to Melaina.

"You have a new client today, my dear. He's never done this so be gentle with him. His brother will pay you more than enough, though. I'm counting on you." Melaina nodded slowly and looked at Madam. She saw her smile under her veil and put Mel's coat in her proper hanger. Walking down towards the meeting room where the clients and prostitutes find each other, Melaina walked around in her green shift (nothing underneath, mind) and drew the watchful eyes of many men.

"Where are you going, little girl? Why don't you take a rest of my lap." A man said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards him. Melaina frowned and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry, I already have a client to serve." She said before turning and walking away. She could see Faline sprawled on top of a man and was teasing him with kisses. Melaina's lips twitched into a smile and she walked towards a teenager and his older brother. Melaina could tell it was them because the older boy was looking at her with a smile on his face while his brother was fidgeting.

"My name is Melaina. I'll be yours for the day, monsieur." She said as she batted her lashes.

"I do so wish I was the one you were pleasuring today, my lady, but my brother is the one for your attention." The older man said as he clasped his brother on the shoulder. The boy reached into his coat pocket and drew out a bag full of francs and handed it to her. Melaina put her palm against it and shook her head.

"You will pay me when we're done. Come, I'll show you to my room." She said as she took his hand and led him towards the stairs. She heard his brother promise that he'd stay here for him.

"What is your name?" She asked once she closed the door behind her.

"It's Brandon, miss." The boy stammered out.

"And how old are you, Brandon?"

"Seventeen." Melaina smiled and walked towards him, her hands brushing his shirt sleeves and she looked up at him.

"There's no need to be afraid, Brandon." She whispered before she kissed him gently.

Melaina had to pleasure the boy with her hands and tongue before she could finish her job. It didn't take long since it was his first time, but it was more than she usually had to do.

"Here, miss. Thank you... for everything." He whispered in her ear as he pressed the bag into her hand. His nervousness was gone and a confident young man seemed to replace him. Melaina smiled, glad that this job was better than the one's before it.

"You're welcome, Brandon. Will you be coming back?" She inquired, curiously as she sat up and shifted so she can grab her shift to put it back on.

"I'll think about it. But, my brother is waiting downstairs. I'll be going now." He said before kissing her hand and leaving the room. Melaina blinked a few times before getting up and stretching. In between each client, they had ten minutes of rest before they take on their next. Melaina walked into the meeting room and laid down on one of the lounge chairs and rested her head against her arms as she looked out the window. Her green eyes closed halfway as she kept her thoughts away for awhile. She felt her breathes grow deeper and felt relaxed until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Jerking up, Melaina blinked up at the man and her eyes widened.

"Yes, monsieur?" She whispered as she sat up. She felt his fingers trail up her neck, circle her chin and move the pieces of her hair away from her face. Melaina held herself still and tried not to flinch.

"I seem to have quite an interest in you, mind showing me your room?" His gruff voice rang in her ears and she nodded dully. The girl got up from her resting place and led the man up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door softly and turned around to face him. His eyes wracked over her body hungrily and Melaina closed her eyes, trying to not let the tears flow. She felt hurt by how none of the boys had messaged her. Did they not think she'd be good for them? She just had to prove them wrong. Melaina opened her eyes as she felt the man's lips on her throat and she gasped from the surprise. He seemed to take it as a different reaction and continued. Melaina shut her eyes and let her mind go blank and she did her job and waited for the man to end.

"Seventeen... eighteen.. nineteen... twenty..." Melaina's voice whispered in her room as she counted the coins. Her eyes were widening with each coin and she didn't know whether the boy and the other client knew how much they should be paying her, or if they enjoyed her service. Whatever reason, she made thirty francs that night. Smiling gently, Melaina collected five of them for herself and gave the rest to her mother. Her mother grinned and hugged her daughter tightly.

"It'll soon be over, my love. I'm sorry that I made you do this." She whispered in Mel's ear who didn't respond. It was the first apology that her mother had given her about forcing her into this profession, but Melaina reacted like it was nothing. She didn't want her mother's apologies, she wanted to get a different job. She shrugged out of her mother's embrace and gave her a small smile before she retreated back into her room. After she closed the door, she walked over to her mirror that was connected to her dresser and pulled down the high neck of her nightgown. Red and blue bruises were blooming on the delicate skin of her throat where her last client thought it was a good idea to place his mark on her. There were more bruises on the swell of her breasts and on her left thigh.

Melaina looked at the bruise on her throat before she dropped her hand and felt her lips shake. A strangled sob slipped through and Mel clapped her hand over her mouth, hoping her mother didn't hear. With her head pouding in her ears, Melaina waited for a few minutes and no one knocked at her door. Sighing, Melaina sat on the floor and put her head in her hands, wondering why it had to come this way. Tears pricked her eyes and silently rolled down her cheeks, and Melaina felt silent sobs wrack her shoulders. A shuddering gasp filled her and she laid her head on the bed. She didn't know why she was finally crying over this profession, but it might not just be about her being a prostitute. She had missed all of the boys that she met at the Cafe ABC as they called it. She missed seeing Gavroche laugh with Courfeyrac and Grantaire always sipping at a bottle of wine. She missed the bickering that Marius and Enjolras would always have while Jean would ask her about what poetry or flowers she liked. She missed that environment in general.

_Tomorrow I'm off and tomorrow is the day when I will go to the Cafe or find Gavroche and find out what they're up to._ She thought to herself as she picked up her head and crawled into bed, her tears not stopping until she was full asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

During the day, Melaina cleaned up her room, tidied up the house and made her and her mother something to eat. She still wore the thin white high necked nightgown because she didn't want her mother to see the bruises. Her mother knew what went on in brothels, but Melaina wanted her to think that it didn't happen to her daughter. Her papa once told her that she had a kind soul for doing that, not mentioning things so her loved ones won't know. Her mother wasn't stupid, however, and could see the bruises through the material, but kept it to herself.

After her mother had left for work, Melaina decided to go get ready for what was ahead of her. Closing the door behind her, Melaina walked over to her closet and wondered which dress to wear. After her first conversation with Alexander, Melaina decided that whenever she was with the company of the boys that she should dress like the respectable lady she was. She giggled at that a bit. Her respectable? She was a prostitute for Christ's sake! How can she be a respectable part of society now? Shaking her head, Melaina's fingers picked out a dress that matched the color of her eyes. As she slipped it on, she realized that it was low cut to show off her bosom and the sleeves were on the tops of her shoulders. The bruises on her neck and the swell of her breasts could be seen. What would the boys say?

Panic closed up her throat and she couldn't breath for a few seconds. Walking over to her dresser, she found the powder that her mother had given her and she never opened it. Deciding that this was a good time to use it, Melaina opened it and brushed powder over her neck, collarbone and breasts. After a few minutes, she thought this was enough and closed the container. Quickly grabbing her key, Melaina locked the front door and made her way towards the cafe, the boots that she wore clacking on the cobblestones. Glancing around the area where she met Gavorche, Melaina didn't see a sign of the dirty blond haired boy anywhere. Sighing quietly, she made her way towards the Cafe and opened the door. Groups of men looked up from their drinks and conversations before scarcely giving her a glance. _The short hair.. they can probably guess what I am._ She thought to herself as she kept her head high and walked past them and up the stairs.

Moving slowly so her shoes don't give her away, Melaina strained to hear voices and all she heard were two or so hushed tones. Wondering who they were, Melaina peeked around the banister and saw Enjolras with Gavroche, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre. She must've made some sort of noise because Gavroche looked up and she saw his face break out into a grin and his face lit up.

"Mela! You're here! I was just about to look for you!" He said and ran over to her. Melaina smiled softly at the ten year old and walked up the flight of stairs to meet with the rest of the boys.

"Hello, Melaina. It's nice to see you again." Courfeyrac said with a small smile while Combeferre and Enjolras were talking, clearly ignoring her.

"I was about to say the same, Courfeyrac." Melaina whispered softly and looked down. No one looked at her bruises so she was free.. for now. She listened in silence as Enjolras and Combeferre talked until they were done.

"Tell the others there will be another meeting in two weeks from today. I'll see you all then." Enjolras's drawl was what she heard and looked Courfeyracup. His cold blue eyes were staring straight into her and Melaina's green tried to match the coldness, but it didn't work. The boys said their adieus and Gavroche looked at Melaina before she waved him away with her hand. He bounded down the stairs to chase after Courfeyrac and Melaina slid her gaze to the leader of the boys. They didn't talk for a few minutes, just stared at one another for a few minutes before Enjolras's voice broke the silence.

"Where have you been? We've had meetings for the last few weeks and you haven't shown up to any." She heard him say and a frown appeared on her lips.

"Oh? There were meetings? Sorry, I haven't gotten the notice. It'd be nice if one of you brought me there or told me the night before." She said as she walked over to him. His eyes never left her as she sat in the chair behind him which made him turn around.

"I told you during the first meeting that we'd have them every single same day, every week. Obviously you weren't paying attention." He snapped and Melaina's eyes widened. She remembered no such thing being spoken to her. Her memory was good for a girl her age and she took a deep breath before replying to Enjolras.

"I don't recall you saying anything like that. Gavroche would've reminded me." She whispered, half to herself and half to Enjolras. She watched him shrug and sit next to her.

"You didn't miss much on this one. The three you saw were the only one's who showed up." He said as he looked at her.

"But, where have you been?" Melaina looked up from her hands and felt her eyes widened slightly again.

"I've been.. working." She told him, which wasn't truly a lie. She just didn't mention where she worked. Enjolras made a noise of agreement before Mel felt his fingers linger over the bruise on her neck.

"Was 'work' where you got these?" Melaina heard him ask softly and she flinched away from him. He could see the bruises? Great. That's really great. Melaina felt herself stiffen as his fingers followed her and she bit back a small whine of pain. She saw his eyes flicker up towards her and she saw him frown as well.

"You haven't answered my question." He murmured and Melaina nodded.

"It is. Are you happy?" She hissed and watched as Enjolras leaned back and tilted his head, studying her.

"Not just yet. Where do you work?"

"Why do you want to know, Alexander?" She said as her hands twisted in her lap.

"Bruises like those don't come from seamstress work. Or inn keeping. So, answer me. Where do you work?" Melaina could hear the harshness and order in his words. She swallowed nervously and decided to tell him the truth.

"I work.. I work in Les Mystérieux." She mumbled and watched as a deep line set Enjolras's mouth.

"The brothel." Melaina's eyebrow ticked and she nodded curtly.

"I'm one of the.. entertainers." She could feel the blush rise to her cheeks and she wished that she never came to find them. It was such a bad idea. There was a few minutes of silence before she heard his voice again.

"Why?" Melaina's eyes peeked up at him.

"Why what?"

"Why there? Why not be a- forget it. I don't care." He said gruffly and shrugged. Melaina felt a twitch of annoyance at that and turned towards him fully.

"No, it's obvious you do care. In a way, it looks like." She said and he let out an irritated sigh.

"I said forget it, Melaina."

"No! You brought it up. We're continuing the conversation." She said and stood up. "You want to know why I'm a prostitute?" She screeched and Enjolras stood up, looking down at her.

"Keep your voice down." He said darkly and Melaina frowned up at him.

"My father died and left some debt to me and my mother. We paid most of it off with the money he left us, but we need to pay the rest off soon or else we lose the house. We only need a few more francs and then we're good. No place would hire me, so my mother thought the only other option was prostitution." She said in one breath and stayed silent as she caught her breath. There was no reply for Enjolras so Melaina decided to continue.

"I'm only working for another day or two, then I'm working as a seamstress. It's not that bad, I get paid for not thinking about what I... what I have to do." She trailed off softly and her eyes nervously followed his.

"What you have to do.. huh. Do you work tomorrow?"

"N-no! Tomorrow, I'm off. I have two days off a week." She stammered out, startled. Did he want to visit her? It didn't seem like it. She could feel his eyes on her for awhile.

"Come to the cafe after your.. shift is done." He said as he slowly went back into his chair. Melaina stood for a few minutes before she felt herself sitting back down as well.

"Enough about me though, Alexander. Why are you so interested in politics?" Melaina quipped as she straightened out her skirts and looked towards him. She hated talking about herself and decided to change it to the man in front of her. She didn't really know much about him and wanted to squeeze the information as much as she can.

"It's always been interesting to me. My father passed down his knowledge of it to his only son instead of his daughter. He felt that I would be just as passionate about it like he is. He was right." Melaina perked up. He has a sister?

"You have a sister? How old is she?" She whispered and looked up at him through her lashes. Enjolras's eyes met hers and she could see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"She's thirteen. Her name's Leilla and she's such a spirited little thing. Leilla loves to read, write poetry, but she's also skilled with her hands," he said and Melaina saw his face glow. "I remember she once punched me in the arm because she wanted the last creme brûlée and I stole it from her as a joke. The bruise didn't fade for a week." He said softly and Melaina mused over his expression. _He loves his family... especially his sister. The older protective brother type, hmm._

"What about your mother?" She asked, wondering if his mother had passed like her Papa.

"She works a lot. She's a seamstress and a laundry woman. We're upper middle class, really. Both of my parents work and my sister is still too young yet. As you know, I was in school." Melaina nodded.

"My Mama is a seamstress. Well, I told you that before.. and you know.. about me." She looked down at her hands which were twisting in her lap. She really couldn't remember what her father worked as. It seemed like he went off doing something different every day and her mother would wave away her questions.

"No brothers or sisters?" She heard Enjolras's words and shook her head quickly.

"I'm the only one of the Alon children." She muttered and suddenly stood up.

"I really should go. It's getting late and I work tomorrow." Melaina's eyes watched Enjolras look at her before he nodded, his blond curls shaking slightly.

"Let me walk you home."

_Clack! Clack! Clack! _Melaina grimaced as she heard the echoes of her footsteps on the cobblestones. The light was fading quickly and the torches, lanterns, and candles were being lit so passerby could see where they were going. Enjolras had a soft but firm grip on her arm and they walked together to her house.

"Can I ask you a question, Alexander?" She asked him softly as she peeked up at him, unsure.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Uhm, why are you thinking about a Revolution?" She felt his hesitation as he stopped short and she felt herself being turned around.

"Look at me, Melaina. You do understand what our king is doing, yes?" Melaina nodded. Of course she did, she wasn't stupid.

"Then you know that the poor are getting no food, shelter, coin, nothing. At all."

"Of course, Alexander. I see them all the time." She whispered.

"Gavroche is ten. Ten and he already knows how to catch and clean a rat. A ten year old upper class boy would be fluent in French, Latin, German... they're not teaching them how to catch their dinner."

"That might be true, but why a _revolution?_" She asked as she waved a hand in the air.

"What other option is there?" Melaina shrugged her shoulder lightly.

"Have the rich give coin and food to the poor? They don't use half as much as they say they do. Most go to brothels to spend the rest." She muttered the end and let her eyes slide down to the stones underneath their feet. The girl heard his sharp laugh echo around them and he almost seemed to be laughing at her.

"I do wonder what it's like to have a simple mind like yours." Melaina flinched and glared sharply at the man next to her. They were dawdling in front of her house and she didn't want to go inside. Not now.

"And that is supposed to mean what exactly?" She hissed and watched as Enjolras shrugged.

"You don't think clearly enough. 'Have the rich give coin and food to the poor?' that would be the easiest solution, wouldn't it? But, the rich don't _want_to and I am certain the king wouldn't want to force his most loyal subjects to do something they don't want to."

"The king could make it a law. 'Give ten francs to a poor family a day.'" Enjolras chuckled under his breath again and Melaina felt irritated. He wasn't listening to what she had to say.

"Listen to me, Alexander! I know it doesn't sound like a good idea, but it might go over with the king!" She said as she tried to get her voice heard.

"It won't, Melaina. Trust me."

"But you're not _listening! _I know what I'm-" Enjolras glared at her before interrupting her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Melaina. _You don't_! Don't say you do because you're just a whore!" He yelled at her and Melaina stared at him, unblinking. She took a few steps back.

"I'm just a whore, huh?" She asked, her voice silky. Enjolras's eyes were full of pain and regret, but she didn't care. His mouth opened and closed a few times, and that hurt more. Either he didn't know how to apologize or didn't know if it was a good idea.

"Melaina..." She heard him whisper and ignored as her hand moved up and slapped him across the face. She could hear and feel the slap as skin met skin and Enjolras's head jerked to the side. As he looked at her again, she could see the pain, guilt, regret and she felt her throat tighten painfully. Turning around in a flurry of skirts, Melaina ran into her yard and slammed the front door behind her. The slamming drowned out the strangled sob/gasp that exploded from her lips and she sunk down onto the floor, her back against the door. She struggled to catch her breath after a few minutes of crying and wondered if Alexander had left.

Knocks startled her and she took a few deep breathes as she tried to control the quiver in her voice.

"Wh-who's there?" She whispered and strained to hear the voice.

"Mela, open up!" Gavroche's high voice shocked her and she got up sluggishly, her hands immediately wiping the creases in her dress.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you need, Gavroche?" Melaina muttered through the wood that was her door.

"There's an emergency meeting, come on!" She heard him say and she opened the door slightly. Was the emergency meeting the result of what just happened between her and Enjolras? It might be or something might've come up. Seeing Gavroche's bright and happy face between the space in the door, Melaina decided that she should go for him and opened the door fully before she left her house and locked the door behind her.

"Was everyone else called?" She asked Gavroche as he pulled on her hand to hurry up. Melaina obliged and followed him, but noticed how he didn't answer her question. Gavroche tugged Melaina along to the cafe and she almost tripped up the stairs with the force and speed that he was exerting.

"Gavroche! Enough of this and answer my question." She said as she pulled her hand out of his grip. The boy was on the top step and lazily walked down and eyed her sadly.

"He only wanted the two of us here. Well, more you than me. He just wanted me to get you to come here." The little boy whispered softly and looked down at the floor sadly. Melaina's features softened and she put a hand on the top of Gavroche's head.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Thank you for bringing me here." She told him softly and he ran up the stairs while Melaina followed slowly, her heart pounding in her ears. What was he going to tell her? Melaina walked up the stairs once more and noticed that Enjolras was waiting at the stop step, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his lips.

Melaina opened her mouth to talk and she saw him shake his head. Gavroche peeked around Enjolras's legs and smiled sadly at Melaina. The only thing that were separating the two friends were the flights of stairs. The girl's heart went out to the misery that was written plainly on the boy's face and she wished that she could walk up the stairs and embrace him. His right cheek was still red where she had hit him.

Her tongue turned to dust as the regret turned her stomach and she wished that Enjolras would speak. Just once. The staring contest turned into a small conversation through their eyes and she felt like she was going to have to talk or else they'd be there for hours.

"Come up here, Melaina." She heard his deep voice and noticed how gentle it was. Her green eyes looked up at him and she felt herself step up from the stairs and waited at the step below his. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Enjolras stepped up to let her through. Melaina's skirts brushed up against his legs as she turned around and knelt to talk to Gavroche.

"Gavroche, mind getting the two of us a bottle of wine and two glasses?" She asked him gently and passed a franc towards him. The boy held it between two fingers and ran down the stairs to complete his job. Enjolras turned around and sat next to Melaina, her fingers twisting around themselves around in her lap.

"Melaina..." She heard him say and looked up. The redness of the bruise was noticeable closer up and Melaina felt a wave of shame pass over her.

"I'm sorry, Enjolras. I- I didn't mean to hit you." The words flew out of her and she bit her lip to make sure she didn't say anymore. The man in front of her nodded, his face solemn. He seemed to accept her apology and Melaina sighed in relief.

"I didn't mean to call you a whore. That wasn't right of me to say such things." He said right after and Melaina looked up at him. It didn't sound like he was really apologizing, but it was close enough for her.

"I forgive you, Enjolras." She whispered quietly and placed her hand on top of his. He seemed startled at the little action that she gave him and hesitant at first, but then squeezed hers gently. It was then that Gavroche returned just in time with their wine and he offered to pour it.

"There's no need, Gavroche. I think it's time for you to go home." Enjolras told the boy and Gavroche hesitated before Melaina gave him a little nod. Gavroche sped off and Melaina giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Enjolras asked her and she giggled again before covering her mouth with her other hand.

"It's just that all of your advice sounds like an order." She said as she took one glass, poured the wine and handed it to Enjolras. He accepted it gratefully and thanked her.

"Well, they listen don't they?" Melaina heard his serious tone and stifled another laugh. He was in the form of being a leader and she didn't want to get into another fight with him. Twice in one day didn't sound too pleasant to her. She nodded as she poured herself a glass of wine and sipped at it slowly. The sweet flavor trickled down her throat and she could feel eyes on her.

"What is it, Enjolras?"

"Tell me about yourself." His words surprised her and it took her a few minutes to respond. Herself? Well, what did he want to know? When she voiced her thoughts, she watched the man shrug and say anything. Anything at all.

"Uhm, well, I'm the only daughter of my family as I told you. My father was a very respectable man and my mother met him when he asked her on how to get to the building where she worked. She led him towards there and struck up a conversation all the way. My mother told me it was the uniform that he wore, but my father said it was the way she held herself." She started talking and Enjolras nodded when he thought it was the right time.

"Then I came along and I was the love of my parent's lives. We were pretty uhm, well to do, so my mother and I would go shopping for a few days in other cities while my father worked. I had a puppy named Bridget when I was younger and she was a fluffy little thing. All fur and black spots. She was a sweet puppy, but some boys took her away from me when I was walking her. My Papa chased after them and got her back, but she wasn't the same. She would flinch whenever I came near her and almost bit my Papa." Melaina said and bit her lip.

"Anyway, we moved to the house where we live now and my mother got another job as a seamstress while I went to school. My teachers said I was a bright child, but I'd get distracted so easily, or continually ask them questions that I wouldn't learn anything. In turn, my Papa pulled me from the school and had a tutor come by twice every three days. She helped with my learning, but she said I would always question her." At this Enjolras laughed and Melaina raised her eyebrows.

"You still ask questions, Melaina. You question me all the time."

"I want to know things! I want to learn. Is that so bad?" He laughed again and Melaina pouted slightly.

"You're doing it again."

"Can I finish my story?" Enjolras spread his hands to say she can and Melaina continued.

"After my schooling was done, my mother brought me to her workplace to see if I could train to be a seamstress. I was better with sweeping up and collecting the things they sewed than the actual task."

"But, you want to be a seamstress now?"

"I can learn! I've been practicing. I just prick my fingers so many times that it bleeds into the material."

"Leilla and my mother could help you. They're good at sewing." Melaina perked up and looked at Enjolras.

"Would they mind?" She said and in her excitement, gripped his arm. Melaina pulled away quickly and muttered an apology.

"That's alright and no, they won't mind. Are you done with your... other work?"

"Ah.. almost. I have one day left which is tomorrow."

"So, you're done after Friday. I can have you meet them that night." Melaina grinned at Enjolras.

"Y'know, you never told me, how did your father die?" The grin slid from her lips and she pressed them together before replying.

"Let's see... it's November? He passed away earlier in the year. In April and he was killed by a mad beggar man. The man thought my father would give him some coin and my father refused. The man went crazy and said that this happened to him all the time, took out a gun and shot my father." The girl's throat tightened painfully and tears burned at her eyes.

"He was such a good man. He wanted to help the poor as much as he could, but he didn't have any on him at that time. Even if he had a silver, he would still be alive." She whispered and closed her eyes tightly.

"It's noticeable that you loved your father." She heard his voice tell her and she didn't reply. She didn't want to cry in front of the man again.

"Melaina..." Enjolras whispered and she opened up her eyes to look at him. The blue of his eyes seemed softer than usual and he smoothed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Your father does sound like a good man, but it couldn't have been avoided." Melaina got up quickly.

"Why do you say that? The man wouldn't have killed him if he had given him one coin."

"How do you know that?" Enjolras asked her softly, his voice stern as he stepped towards her. She reciprocated with a step back and looked down at the floor.

"I.. I don't." She mumbled and clenched her hands into fists.

"God damn it, Alexander! Why must you do this to me?" She yelled at him suddenly. The blond seemed shocked and he stepped towards her again.

"Why must I do _what_?"

"You question me whenever I think I'm right. You put me down when I think I'm at the highest. Stop it, just stop!" She yelled at him and gave him a glare. She watched him walk the rest of the way and felt his hands on hers. Melaina pulled them away and she couldn't stop the words from flying out of her mouth.

"Don't touch me, sir. I'm just a whore, remember? Don't think that you'll get anything from me." She hissed, the venom thick in her words. She slid her eyes down to the floor.

"Melaina..." His voice was weak and Melaina felt the guilt build up inside her again. Why did she say that? He probably knew she fancied him. Wasn't it obvious?

"Melaina.. I.. I want to try something. Will you let me?" She looked up at him during his question and let the 'what' reflect in her eyes. Enjolras searched her face for a few minutes and slowly tilted his head down towards hers. His blue eyes locked onto hers before his lips pressed gently, hesitantly against her open lips.

She could taste the hesitance and the kiss was sweet, gentle, and very innocent. It didn't taste of lust and duty like the kisses did at the brothel. Melaina wondered if this was the first time Enjolras had kissed someone and reciprocated the action, her hand slowly moving up to his neck. Too soon they had parted and she opened her eyes and saw his blue eyes.

"What was that for?" She murmured and felt her lips brush against his. Enjolras straightened up and her hand was still around his neck.

"I've... I've wanted to try that for a while. I... I can't stop thinking about you, Melaina and I regret everything that I did to hurt you during these last few hours." It seemed to the girl that he was having trouble putting his emotions and thoughts into words. She smiled up at him and watched him nervously smile back.

"I forgive you, Alexander." She murmured as her fingers curled a piece of his hair and heard his laugh.

"I should probably bring you home, it is late."

"But, we didn't finish our glass of wine."

"The wine can wait another day. I won't have you walking home drunk." She made a face at him and noticed how his serious attitude came back. It was almost like a dream, the shy little boy hiding behind this tough and brave exterior.

"I was teasing, Alexander," She said as she tugged on his hand gently "you can walk me home." She waited until he got up and took her arm. Melaina felt herself flinch, but didn't let it show on her face. Slowly she was getting better with how she handled herself around men who touched her. If she and Enjolras were to be a couple, it would have to be sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Enjolras kept his promise and met Melaina outside of the brothel. She didn't expect him to be outside waiting and ripped her arm away when someone touched it lightly.

"I'm not one of _those._" She hissed as she turned to glare at the man in front of her. Her gaze faltered as she realized it was Alexander and she quickly stammered out an apology. Enjolras just nodded at her and took her arm, leading her away from the brothel for the last time. Melaina looked up at him and saw a serious look in his eyes, more so than when he's talking about the Revolution.

"Is everything alright, Alexander?" She whispered and watched as his eyes slid down to hers. Melaina was the only one, aside from his family, that could call him Alexander. It was kind of a nickname that the boys would call each other by their surnames. To Melaina, it was a different way. Different and nice.

"Everything's fine. I'm just thinking." He muttered and Melaina watch them pass the cafe and walk down a block of houses. The poor littered the streets, trying to grab a bit of food here or look through old clothes to find coins. Some kids grabbed a shirt and wrestled for it, while a little girl ran away with it.

"Such a pretty dress." Melaina heard a creaky voice say and she turned around. An old woman around eighty was fingering the gray-green material of Melaina's dress. It wasn't new, but it wasn't old either. The corset, bonnet, gloves, shift were new. The dress itself was almost tattered around the edges and she had a few slashes in the shoulders.

"T-thank you, but it's not for sale." She stammered out and felt eyes on her.

"Of course not, dearie. But, with the look you have. Mind sparing some coin? I'm very hungry tonight." The woman's voice creaked and groaned in pitch like an old rocking chair. Her skin sagged under her eyes and every piece of clothing was either torn or caked with mud. Melaina's heart went out to the woman and she pulled out her purse.

"Melaina..." She heard Enjolras's gruff voice warn her, but she paid no mind. Melaina dropped three francs in the old woman's hand and smiled kindly at her. In return, the woman gripped Melaina's arms and kissed her on both cheeks, never pausing her 'thank you' as she teetered away. Melaina couldn't enjoy the old woman because a group of kids around Gavroche's age suddenly surrounded her. The girl quickly realized they were older than Gavroche by a few years and they all had a nasty gleam in their eyes.

"Ey, lady. I saw ya had some coin. Mind giving a helpless boy some?" The older and obvious leader drawled to her and gave her a smile which consisted of teeth yellowing. Melaina pretended to ignore him and placed her purse away.

"My brother asked a question." Another boy's voice echoed the elder's and she felt her skirts rising up above her legs. With a screech, Melaina shuffled back and kicked at the boy in front of her.

"Well, if you won't give us anything, we'll have to find it under your skirts." She heard the elder's voice say and he nimbly dodged her kick. Melaina opened her mouth to scream when she saw a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch her. Leave her alone." Enjolras's deep voice resonated in Melaina's ears and she exhaled quickly. The boy turned around an looked up at Enjolras.

"And who're you?"

"Does it matter? Leave her alone." He repeated his last words darkly and narrowed his eyes. The boy squirmed out of his grasp and brushed off the dirt.

"You don't tell me what to do." He said and before Melaina knew it, his fist was close to Alexander's face. Melaina gasped as she watched Enjolras catch the boy's wrist and twist it.

"I'm telling you right now. Leave her alone." The man enunciated the last three words and shoved the boy away.

"Alexander!" Melaina screeched as she found her voice again. The boy tumbled backwards and fell sharply on his ankle. He let out a yowl of pain and his friends surrounded him before helping him up. Melaina could hear him cursing Enjolras as they led him away, her eyes never leaving the man's face. The bravado left his eyes and she could see regret.

"Alexander..." She murmured as her fingers trailed to his cheek. He pulled sharply away from her and walked a few paces away. "It wasn't your fault, Alexander." She said softly as she followed him. He turned towards her and full regret flooded his eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt him. That's not what I do. What I like." He said weakly and Melaina could feel her heart hurting. "It was my fault. They saw me with the old lady."

"He shouldn't have touched you."

"He was trying to survive, Enjolras. Don't worry, he'll be fine." She said as her thumb moved under his eyes. Her finger caught a few tears and she was shocked. Melaina didn't think that the man in front of her was a crier. It was probably when something like this happened.

"I know, but I still regret doing it." She heard him say and took her arm gently. She thought that he might be thinking that he would break her if he gripped her arm too tightly. She wasn't of glass, but didn't say anything as he led her away from the street and into a yard that was surrounded by a new iron gate. Melaina's green eyes watched the ivy that was twirled around the gate and her gaze slid to the house that was enclosed by the gate. A gasp escaped her lips and she saw Enjolras turn towards her.

"By that reaction I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it! It's so cute." She gushed and it was true. It was the same model as her house, but it felt... more like a home. There was a ghot of a smile on Enjolras's lips and he took her hand.

"Mama and Leilla are waiting to meet you, Mel." He whispered in her ear and his breathe tickled. Melaina laughed quietly before following up the stairs and to the door. Pushing it open, he helped her inside and Melaina looked around quietly. The interior seemde to be the same as her house, but comfier. Melaina twirled in a small circle as she looked around and her skirts brushed up against Enjolras's feet.

"It's so pretty, Alexander." She gushed again as her fingers trailed over the walls.

"I'm glad you like it, my dear." A woman's voice answered her and Melaina turned around. A blonde woman with bright blue eyes was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a powder blue dress with white lace and she smiled.

"Mother, this is Melaina. Melaina, this is my mother."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh! It's so great to meet you, Miss Enjolras." Melaina said as she curtsied to the boy's mother.

"Call me Julia, Melaina. It's nice to meet you too, but Alexander said you were of our class?" Panic gripped Melaina's heart as she realized the state of her dress. What did he say about her?

"Come with me, dear." Melaina heard Enjolras's mother say to her and she turned around, shyly. His mother had a hand held out and Melaina took it. Pulling Melaina up the stairs, Enjolras's mother reassured her son that it would only take a second. Melaina's eyes flickered to the man and his stony features didn't offer her any reassurance.

"I want to talk to you. Plus, I want you to get out of this hideous garb that you call a dress." His mother cooed as her fingers picked at the thin material before she closed a door behind her and Melaina found herself in a grand bedroom. Small decorations lined the walls and Melaina wondered if it was the guest or master bedroom. She watched as Julia crossed over towards the dresser and threw open the doors.

"Y-you want to talk to me?"

"Yes. Alexander told me where you worked." His mother's voice said softly and Melaina felt herself tense up.

"It's also noticeable because of the short hair. Alexander never lies to me, but I had to press it out of him."

"Was he ashamed?" Melaina asked with a small quiver in her voice. She saw Julia peek around her white shoulder towards her and smiled.

"No, he just didn't want to embarrass you. He told me how much you _detested_ it."

"It was awful, but what else was I supposed to do? I can't sew, can't do laundry..."

"Well, isn't that why you're here today? Leilla and I are to teach you?" His mother asked as her nimble fingers picked out a pink dress with pearls sewn into the fabric. Melaina nodded thanks as she took it from her.

"Uhm, yes. And to meet you." The girl said in a hushed tone as she quickly stripped of her dress and slipped on the pink dress. Julia stepped behind her and tied the sash around her waist tightly.

"Such nice undergarments. So, you're upper class too, my dear?"

"I am. Me and my mama."

"I see. And yes, my husband and I wanted to meet you desperately. We wanted to see the girl who stole our son's heart." Stole it? Melaina stole Alexander's heart? It was so ludicrous that she laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry, madam. But, I didn't think that Alexander would think that of me." She turned and slipped on the pink shoes that Julia handed her.

"Yes, he talks about you non-stop. Well, whenever he does talk. It is strange. He never had a girl when he was in school. He cared more about his studies. Girls always seemed fascinated with him, but when they saw his... cold interior, they moved away. I blame it on his father." She said with a little laugh and Melaina smiled back shyly. She wasn't a special girl at all. She liked the idea of the revolution, but wanted Alexander to explain himself. They bickered constantly over little things, yet he kept her on her toes.

"There. Now you look like a girl your class. But, I understand with the outfit. I have to wear a washerwoman's garb whenever I go to work." Julia said as she placed a pink headband in Melaina's hair.

"I-I'm going to grow out my hair, madam. Don't you worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried, dear. I just hope that you'll be fine." Be fine? What did she mean by that? Of course she was fine.

"Do you know everything about my son?" Julia's voice jerked her out of her thoughts and Melaina shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no." She watched Julia's lips twitch and bit her lip.

"Well, you will now. My husband, Leilla, and I will give you some time alone."

"T-thank you, Madam." Melaina said and she curtsied quickly. Julia just gave her a smile and led her back downstairs. As Melaina walked down the stairs slowly, she heard a chirpy voice and a deeper one which surprised her.

"Oh, Alex! I cannot wait to meet her. Is she pretty? Does she agree with your plans? What is she like? Does she like the same things as me? Do you think we'll be friends? Lexi, answer me!" A chuckle was heard and the deeper voice answered. Lexi? Does Enjolras have another sister that she didn't know about?

"Leilla, leave your brother alone. I don't think he can answer any questions, he looks nervous."

"I'm not nervous, father. Your stare's making me uncomfortable." Julia swept down the last step and Melaina saw a girl of thirteen run towards her and they embraced. They had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. To Melaina, if their mother was a little younger, the two of them could be sisters. There was a man next to Enjolras and Melaina had to pause for a few minutes to figure out which one was which. They almost looked identical, the way their blue eyes examined the room and the curls swept on their foreheads. It was the eyes that gave them away, however. Enjolras had colder eyes while his father's were warmer, more father-like.

"Ah! There she is. Why, aren't you a pretty mademoiselle. I'm Alexander's father, but you can call me Maximus." His father's voice boomed towards her and it reminded Melaina of her father and how he would call her mademoiselle when company was over. Melaina walked towards him and curtsied.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. En- Maximus." She whispered as she smiled at the older man. In response, he took her hand and kissed it gently before smiling at her. Melaina looked down at the ground and she felt Alexander brush up against her before a gasp filled her ears.

"Lexi! You were right. She's so pretty and oh, I'm Leilla! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" She heard a cheerful voice say and the younger girl rushed towards her in a dress of dark green. Leilla hugged Melaina around the middle and Melaina could smell the strawberry in her hair.

"Leilla, leave her alone." Alexander's voice resonated in her ears and Melaina could hear a tinge of annoyance. Leilla stuck her tongue out at her brother, but moved away.

"I've heard a lot about you, Leilla. Can you help teach me how to sew?" Melaina asked her, trying to diffuse the tension around the two siblings. Leilla clapped her hands and nodded vigorously.

"Yes! After supper, right Mama?" She asked and her blonde curls bounced around her shoulders as she looked at her mother.

"That's right, my sweet. Speaking of supper, it's served." Julia said and Maximus took her arm before leading her in the dining room. Leilla followed which gave Melaina and Alexander some time alone. Melaina could feel her face hot and wondered if it was red or even pink. Just thinking of that made her feel even more embarrassed.

"Melaina, I'm sorry about that." She heard Enjolras murmur and she tilted her face to look at him.

"Oh, it's alright. It just caught me off guard, that's all." She saw a smile flicker across his lips and he took her hand.

"Well, then I apologize in advance." He said before leading her towards the room where the rest of his family was seated.

* * *

After enjoying a meal of veal, various greens, potatoes and other delights, the family was now mulling over their wine or coffee. Melaina stirred the silver spoon in her coffee and watched the liquid move with it. Her nerves were jumpy since Julia had placed her right next to Enjolras and whenever either of them moved, their legs brushed up against each other which made Melaina turn pink. Julia, Maximus, and Alexander all had glasses of wine, but only two out of the three were touched. Alexander didn't seem to want to drink any of his at all. Leilla was casually sipping at her coffee and the two girls listened to the men talk.

"But son, why are you thinking of a revolution now?"

"Because father, the poor are getting worse and their even degrading themselves to beggars and thieves. I mean, a group of boys attacked Melaina when we walked here." Everyone looked at Melaina and she almost choked on her coffee.

"That.. that wasn't true. Alexander, they didn't attack me. You're exaggerating."

"Don't tell me that I'm exaggerating. They almost did and that's the problem. I want things to get better now." He said with a sharp glance at her and Melaina sighed quietly.

"Well, nothing can be better in an instant, Alexander, you need to be patient." His father said before he took another sip of wine.

"I can't be patient! It's only going to get worse and what then? Girls like Melaina or my sister might be hurt in the street. Men might want them for themselves. Or pickpocket them thinking that they have money." The boy said and his voice raised an octave. Melaina put her cup down in the saucer and looked over the boy next to her.

"Alexander, just promise me you'll be patient with this. _Nothing_ will happen to the girls."

"The poor are dying every day due to starvation, disease and thirst! We're watching them die and you're telling me to wait?" He yelled at his father and pushed his chair away from the table. He stood up quickly and fixed his cold stare on his father. Maximus wasn't fazed and looked back at his son.

"It's not too bad to start a revolution. Wait, Alexander. Wait until it's worse and no one can ignore it anymore." His voice cut deep into Melaina and knew what Julia had said about Alexander getting it from his father. It seemed like they were two of the same person. They way they bantered back and forth and how heated the arguments got... it almost scared her.

"Don't tell me to wait. You pass a blind eye over the poor whenever they walk near you. I'm excusing myself." He spat at his father and stalked away from the table, up the stairs. It was silent for a few seconds before Melaina could hear a slam as Alexander entered his room. She stood up quickly and looked at his family. Leilla was staring into her coffee cup and wouldn't move. Julia looked at Maximus who was scowling at the table.

"Excuse me. Supper was very delicious, Julia." Melaina whispered before she bundled up her skirts and ran to the stairs. The arguments that Enjolras and his father had seem to be normal, but it still made the girl uneasy. Her boots clicked against the wood as she made her way towards Alexander's room and she rapped her knuckles against the wood gently. It opened and she walked in slowly, making sure to close it behind her. Her green eyes roamed the room and saw it filled with papers, books, broken quills, spilled ink and many many notes. Two desks were filled with books and Melaina saw the boy sitting on his bed looking out his window.

"Alexander..." She whispered as she made her way towards him. Her heart ached painfully and she wanted to console him, but knew how he was to physical touch. Not getting a response from him made her take his hand as she sat down next to him. The bed dipped from her added weight and her eyes never left the angel's face. His curly hair was swept over his forehead which stuck to it from sweat and his eyes never focused on hers.

"Xander..." Melaina whispered again and she cupped a hand over his cheek. She heard him sigh and a small shudder ran through his body.

"You called me 'Xander'. Why is that?" He asked her softly and Melaina laughed quietly.

"You just got into an argument with your father and you're asking me about your name? I can't have a nickname for you? Leilla seems to call you 'Lexi'." She teased him and placed her hands back in her lap.

"Leilla couldn't pronounce 'Alexander' when she was younger so she started to call me 'Lexi'. It stayed with her and she only calls me that now." He mumbled and turned towards her.

"It's cute, though. It makes you sound vulnerable." She said as she smoothed a lock of hair away from his eyes. Enjolras stood up suddenly and glanced at the window before he looked at her.

"I don't want to be vulnerable. I want to appear strong and brave. Not a weak little boy." He snapped at her and set his lips in a firm line.

"I understand that, Alexander..." Melaina whispered softly and stood up. "I was only teasing. You're too rigid right now, you need to relax." She said as her green eyes searched his face. His jaw was clenched and his eyes looked right into hers.

"Don't tell me to relax, Melaina. You don't understand-" Melaina stopped him with a point of her finger. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked up at him.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't understand. Want to know how many men asked me if I can pleasure them with no charge since they didn't have money? Or how many little kids ran up to me begging for change? Families littered the alleys whenever I walked home. I heard babies screaming because they couldn't be fed that night. A little girl asked her mother as I walked past why she couldn't be dressed/look like me. Want to know what her mother said? "Because life is unfair, my little one." as she locked eyes with me. _Try to guess how that made me feel,_ Alexander." She screeched at him and balled up her hand into a fist and pressed it to her lips to stop them from trembling.

Melaina didn't like to cry in front of others, especially not the man in front of her. Silence met her rant and her teary eyes watched as he walked back to his bed and sat down. Melaina took a few deep breathes before she walked over to his desk filled with papers, ink and quills. Her fingers trailed along the wood and the ink stained her fingers, but she paid no mind. In fact, she got an idea. Dipping the tips of her fingers in the ink, Melaina dripped a few drops onto the parchment and put the ink over the carefully scribbled words that Enjolras made for the Revolution. As she admired her handiwork, she felt hands tighten around her wrists and was pulled back against him.

"What do you think you're doing."


	9. Chapter 9

Melaina felt the grip of his hands on hers and she didn't fight him.

"Oh, me? I'm not doing anything." She purred as her head moved to look at him. She batted her lashes innocently and saw his lips move into a frown and she felt his look change from anger to disdain. To her, that look made her feel irritated and she twisted her hands, forgetting how she didn't want to fight him. He might have known that she wanted to get away from him and he let go quickly. Stumbling backwards, Melaina caught herself on his desk and gripped the wood between her hands.

"Don't lie to me, Melaina." His voice darkened as did the look in his eyes. Melaina didn't feel like the girl that he had feelings for. During the dinner, Leilla whispered to her that Alexander didn't really notice women. _I'm just one of the boys in his eyes. A toy, an ally._ She thought to herself and could feel the truth in this confrontation. He didn't look at her like she was a girl, his eyes stayed plastered to her face, never roaming over her clothes like any of the other men did.

"Tell me why you did that to my notes. Why you ruined the careful plans that I made up for the Revolution." His order made her eyebrow tick and she looked up at him while straightening her posture.

"Why don't you soften your voice and remember who you're talking to, Alexander." She snapped at him and she saw him stiffen as his head bent down a fraction of an inch to look at her.

"Just answer me."

"I did it so you can learn _patience._ It's too soon to try anything and the results could be disastrous!" She exclaimed to him and moved her hands in the air. Enjolras didn't say anything so she continued to speak.

"Take some time to go over your books and rewrite your notes. But think before you act on it. We can still have meetings, but try to not get into the Revolution." She spoke softer and walked towards the man. He backed up a few steps and she took his hands gently.

"Just promise me that, Alexander." Melaina whispered before she pressed her lips to his forehead. Without waiting for a response, she let go of his hands and walked out of his room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Minutes later, Melaina was seated on the couch next to Leilla, watching the little girl move her nimble fingers with the needle. Stitch after stich appeared and Leilla set it down for a minute. Melaina copied her movements with her sewing as well, but winced as the needle drove itself into the soft flesh of her thumb. Bright red dots sprinkled the white fabric and the newest drop rolled down her thumb onto the fabric once more.

"Maybe we should take a break, Mela. Do you mind if I call you that?" Leilla's voice was heard and the nickname reminded her of when Gavroche asked if he could call her that from now on.

"Yes. Mela is fine." She said as she placed her needle and sewing in her lap. She watched as Leilla did the same and looked around quickly. Her parents hadn't left the dining room yet, so it was the two girls in the relaxing room. Alexander hadn't left his room ever since Melaina left.

"Did you know Lexi was supposed to be an only child?"

"No, I didn't. But, I know he loves you." Leilla smiled and continued on.

"Mama wanted a daughter so badly, and she said that Lexi asked to be a big brother. Mama always said he would never leave my side and was always there when I was in trouble. He had such a way with words that whenever I was to be punished, he would convince our mama not to." She told the story with extreme shyness and chose her words carefully. Melaina couldn't blame her. She had always been the shy one in her family, and only when she met Faline at the brothel did she realize how it would help her to talk more. It wasn't that she got fully over her shyness, it just taught her to talk louder than before.

"I know that he's glad that you're here, Leilla. And, it is getting late. How about I come over tomorrow and you can help me then?"

"Or, you can stay the night, Melaina dear." She heard Julia say and turned to her left. Julia was leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face and a brown leather suitcase was leaning against her legs.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Enjolras. But, I didn't bring of my things with me. And what about my mama? She'd worry." Melaina had left her mother a note where she was going to be that night, but spending the night...

"It's alright, Melaina. Where do you think my husband and I were? We dropped by to meet your mama and she thought it was a splendid idea for you to say. She helped me pack a few things." Julia replied as she tapped the side of the suitcase with a foot. Melaina could see the **M.C.A. **in gold lettering on the side. Silly girl.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Julia! Would I be staying with Leilla?" She asked, curiously. It was definitely out of the question for her to sleep with Enjolras. Even if he wasn't mad at her.

"There's a guest room next to Alexander's. You can put your things there before we have some dessert. Coffee wasn't the last thing to have." A grin spread on Melaina's face as she went over to Julia and kissed her on both cheeks before she took her suitcase and walked up the stairs. As she passed Enjolras's room she heard the scraping of a chair and he opened the door and Melaina almost walked into him.

"Sorry." She muttered and was going to walk around him when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder.

"Melaina..."

"I'm staying for the night, Enjolras. Your mother said it was fine."

"I'm sorry." He spit the words at her and her eyes looked up at his face. His lips sneered and he looked like he had swallowed something awful.

"What?"

"Don't make me say those words again." He said and Melaina couldn't help but crack a smile. The way he was acting reminded her of a little boy who felt uncomfortable.

"Well, apology accepted. Kind of. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go to my room." She noted the way he looked at her when she said 'kind of' and opened her door for her. Melaina nodded her thanks and placed her suitcase on the bed before she hung up her dresses in the dresser across the room.

"Melaina..." She turned as she was placing a corset in a drawer and peeked up at the man.

"You're still here?" Melaina asked and Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was wondering, would you like to take a walk with me after dessert? There's a nice garden in the backyard and we can talk." It stunned Melaina a bit because both his sister and mother said that Alexander wasn't the one to notice a woman, to be interested in them. He was 'the lover of liberty' as his mother called him. Leilla had said that he was and still is a charming young man that girls would flock to their door to ask where he was. That charm was being overridden by the shyness that he seemed to be exerting. To Melaina, she thought that she was the only one that he was really chasing after and fighting for. She didn't know why _she _was the one and what she did to be the one that he chose.

"A walk sounds lovely. Should I change?" She saw his lips move into a smirk and he shook his head.

"No, pink looks lovely on you. Come, dessert's ready." He said as he walked into the room and grabbed her hand. Melaina laughed quietly under her breath as she followed Enjolras out the door.

"You don't need to pull, I'm following you," she said and wanted to ask him a question. "Alexander, I noticed that you didn't touch your wine at supper. Why's that?"

"I don't like to get drunk. At all. I'm not like Grantaire." He said with a serious undertone and Melaina knew not to ask again. The wine was just for show? How silly is that?

"There are macaroons and cakes! Pies and little cookies too, Mela!" She heard Leilla's voice as she ran over to the couple. Alexander dropped her hand quickly and hid his behind his back. Melaina's eyes narrowed towards him and his face was impassive. _Trying to cover up his emotions. I see._

"Mind showing me the way, Leilla, dear?" Melaina asked as she wrapped an arm around the younger's girl waist. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Enjolras who just stared at the two girls. Melaina wondered what he was thinking, yet Leilla almost marched her back into the dining room. Maximus and Julia were already seated and waiting for the three of them. Leilla took her place next to Julia while Enjolras and Melaina sat next to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"Which would you like, Mela?" She heard Leilla ask her as the girl took a cookie from the plate.

"Oh, I don't know they all look so good." Melaina mused as her eyes swept over the desserts. Truth was, her stomach was in knots over what had just happened between her and Alexander. To distract herself, Melaina took a cookie that was coated in sugar. Taking small bites, Melaina wiped her hands on her napkin before she heard Leilla start giggling.

"What's so funny?" She asked which made Leilla almost burst into laughter.

"You, ah, you got a little sugar on your face, Melaina." Enjolras said quickly and Melaina looked at her reflection from one of the silver platters. The sugar decided to coat her lips and they were fully white.

"Oh!" She gasped and quickly dabbed at her lips with her napkin. She licked the rest off and felt herself turn pink.

"It happens to Leilla all the time, don't worry." Alexander said and his sister glared at him.

"It does not! You liar." She said, pointing at him. Leilla tried to flick his nose, but Alexander moved away too quickly.

"Enough, you two. Either finish your dessert or leave the table." Maximus's startled the three of them and Leilla sat back in her chair. His blue eyes turned to his son and they stared at each other for awhile.

"I want to speak with you alone, son. Go to my study. I'll meet you there." Melaina watched as Enjolras's face turned back to impassive and his brow furrowed whenever he became serious. He quickly pushed out his chair and got up. His eyes looked at Melaina for a second before he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"You're too hard on the boy, Maximus." Julia whispered before her husband looked at her.

"He needs to learn to not act like a child, Julia. I'll be back." He said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"It'll be alright, Mela. Come on, let's go work on our sewing again." Leilla said as she tugged on Melaina's hand. The girl had no time to argue and she thought that it'd be a good idea to distract herself. The two girls walked to the retiring room again while Julia talked to one of their maids.

* * *

The minutes turned into a half an hour and Melaina was starting to get worried. The girls had given up their sewing and Leilla was sketching the night sky in her sketch pad. She had explained to Melaina that she needed just one more drawing after this one for her art class in school.

"Well, were you thinking of drawing a person?" Melaina asked her and Leilla looked up at her.

"Yes! I was. I was wondering.. Lexi told me of the walk that you're going to have. Can I draw the two of you?"

"Are you going to spy on us, silly girl?" Melaina teased as she bumped shoulders with the younger girl. Leilla hid a smile as she shaded in the stars and the trees that wanted to reach them. Melaina loved to watch the girl draw since she was such an artist. Melaina couldn't draw a straight line to save herself, so she took the time to watch Enjolras's sister. Her eyes were fixed on the drawing that she didn't notice someone standing in front of her. Only when he cleared his throat did Melaina look up. Alexander was standing in front of her with his dark blue vest and white sleeves, his black pants and shoes seemed to shine.

"Ready, Melaina?" His deep voice asked her and she smiled up at him.

"Yes," she said as she got up slowly and took his hand.

"Have fun, you two." She heard Leilla call out after them and Melaina laughed gently. Enjolras didn't say anything as he lead her out the back door that went off to the garden.

* * *

It was silent except for the occasional chirp of crickets. Melaina felt the bottom of her dress brush against the brick and stone that created the walkway. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw the curve of Enjolras's muscles through the back of his shirt. Lanterns littered their path giving off a soft glow and Alexander led her towards a bench that was sitting under a small gazebo. Ivy clung to the wooden posts and Enjolras had to help her over the vines to make sure that she didn't trip.

"It's so nice outside." She whispered and watched her breathe create white puffs in the air. She was glad that she was out there now and looked over at Enjolras. He had sat down on the bench and she followed suit.

"It is. That's why I wanted to show it to you. Plus, I wanted to talk alone."

"About?" She said as she turned towards him and looked up at his face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked down at her.

"It's been months that we've known each other, Melaina. And, I feel a strong.. connection towards you," Only a connection? What was that supposed to mean? Melaina nodded and let him go on.

"I would love to get to know you better. But, in order to do that... I think.. I need to be with you." He stumbled over his words like they were new territory and Melaina couldn't help but smile.

"What are you saying, Alexander?" She whispered as she looked up at him and he didn't respond for a few seconds. Next thing she knew was that his lips were pressed gently against her own with his hand on the back of her neck. A gasp filled her lips as she felt hers purse in response and they were kissing. Sweet, gentle, and very innocent. Just like their first one. She could taste sugar and coffee on his lips from the dessert they had and she smiled quickly before he pulled away. Melaina opened her eyes and she saw a faint smile on his lips.

"That's what I was saying, Melaina. What do you say?" He asked as his eyes slid down to the bricks and Melaina wondered if she could see a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

"Well, think about it." She said and grinned at him. Enjolras seemed shocked that she didn't give an answer right away.

"You'll think about it?"

"No, I want _you_ to think about it. What do you think I'd say?" She said as she poked his nose with a finger. He sniffed and twitched his nose.

"Why are you giving me such an irritating question?"

"I like to irritate you. Isn't that obvious?" She asked him and he chuckled lightly.

"I think I know your answer." He said with a mischievous smile as he tilted his head.

"And the answer is...?" She let the 'is' roll off her tongue for a few syllables more and he smiled.

"Is the answer 'yes'?" He asked her and Melaina nodded.

"You thought correct, good monsieur." She whispered and he kissed her fingers before squeezing them gently. Melaina smiled and tugged on his hand.

"Was that why you wanted to get me out of the house?" Enjolras shook his head.

"I want you to show the flowers. My mother's very proud of her garden." He said as he led her towards a collection of tulips, Alpine Snowbell, Bitter Vetch and Bluebells. The flowers moved gently with the breeze and Melaina could smell them from only a few feet away. The sweet smell surrounded her senses and she smiled softly.

"Would she mind if I picked some?" She asked him and looked up.

"You'll need to ask her. We should go in now." Melaina straightened up and put her hands on her hips.

"Wait, what did you and your father talk about, Alexander?" She asked.

"It was nothing, Melaina. Nothing that needs to concern you." Melaina had the urge to stamp her pink booted foot, but she stopped herself just in time.

"It does concern me! And don't tell me it was nothing. It was obvious about the fight that you had at supper. Alexander, don't you dare keep secrets from me." She hissed at him and didn't move from her spot until he said something.

"I won't tell you. It's none of your business." Melaina's eyes widened and she frowned instead.

"Fine. Then, I won't talk to you." She said as she raised her head and walked past him. She could hear his irritated sigh an mumble something.

"Melaina, you're being silly." The girl heard him call out and she didn't reply. _Let's see how long it takes for him to apologize. _She thought to herself as she went back inside to see Leilla's new drawing. Who knows how long they won't talk to each other. Melaina knew that Enjolras was bad with words, he put his words into his emotions and actions rather than saying them out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Melaina went back inside, Leilla rushed by to her side and urged her to look at the drawing. The girl looked so excited with her finished product that Melaina couldn't say no.

"This way, Mela!" Leilla exclaimed as she rushed back into the retiring room in a flurry of blonde curls and green skirts. Melaina smiled and followed in slowly as her mind tried to decipher of what just happened between her and Enjolras. Something special and sweet, but then another argument. Was it really worth talking to him? Shaking her head, the older girl focused on his sister as she pawed through her sketchbook. Leilla passed the sky, flowers, and teapots that she drew and suddenly hid the sketchbook behind her back.

"Close your eyes." Melaina was bewildered and opened her mouth to speak when Leilla shook her head.

"Close your eyes, Mela." Leilla urged her and she obliged. Feeling the heavy weight of the scrapbook in her hands, Melaina gripped it and opened her eyes. On that page in pencil was the moment Melaina and Enjolras had started to bicker. Melaina's hands were on her waist and she had a fierce gleam in her eyes while Enjolras's blue were cold and trying to stop her from talking. His face in the drawing was as impassive as it was in real life. His blond curls clung to his forehead and his sister seemed to make him an angel in a man's uniform. Something was different though.

Her eyes searched the drawing again and she noticed what was different. Melaina's hair was longer, it seemed to brush just right above her shoulder blades and when her green eyes peeked over the paper, she could see Leill studying her face.

"Well? Do you like it?" She insisted that Melaina answer her now. Hearing the door close behind them, Melaina knew Alexander had come back from outside. Without looking at him, Melaina knelt next to Leilla and handed her the sketchbook.

"It's lovely. I just have one question. Why do I have long hair?"

"I didn't think it'd be proper for a lady to have short hair. You're not in that profession anymore, Mela. Is that how your hair looks when it's long?"

"Yes. My hair is straight with slight curls at the end. You did a fantastic job, Leilla." She said as she squeezed the girl who thanked her and ran off to show her brother.

"Lexi! Come look!" She heard her say and Melaina walked around the retiring room, finally realizing that she could relax and look around. There was a small grand piano and her fingers twitched, wanting to play it. She had such a fascination with the instrument when she was younger that her father had taught her himself.

**Why spend so much money on a tutor when I can teach her myself?** She heard his voice when he and her mama got into their only argument. _It would be easier to teach her the flute, Peter. It's such a nice instrument. _**She wants to learn the piano, not a silly woodwind instrument like the flute. Let's see how she does.**

Melaina was a fast learner when it came to instruments and the piano was her favorite. She went on to play the flute and cello, the only instrument her mother objected to since she had to 'spread her legs like a whore'. _It's silly how we came full circle with that. _ Melaina thought to herself and a giggle passed her lips. She looked around to make sure the two siblings didn't hear and when they didn't turn around, she walked over to the piano and sat on the bench.

Tapping lightly at the keys, Melaina listened to the sound fade throughout the room and she smiled. Mama had sold the piano after her papa's death to help with most of his debt. Melaina had mourned over the loss of the first instrument that she had, but soon began to tap out pieces on counters. She remembered asking Madam if there was a piano anywhere and her Madam thought it was funny. Whore shouldn't be good at music. Only in sex.

_How silly of me._ She thought to herself as her fingers moved over the keys and back. Notes flitted through the air and she dared to do a small and easy piece. As her fingers struck the keys, Melaina felt more relaxed than she had been in a while. Only as the last note echoed through the room did she know that no one was speaking. Looking up, Melaina saw Leilla and Alexander watching her while Maximus and Julia peeked around from the dining room.

"Oooh, Mela that was beautiful! Play it again!" Leilla cooed as she ran over and sat next to the older girl. Melaina laughed and saw Julia wink at her before Maximus nodded slowly. They disappeared quickly and came back with glasses of wine.

"Melaina, dear, you wouldn't mind putting on a show, would you?" Julia asked as she poured five glasses of wine. Passing them out, Julia tapped Leilla on the nose before handing hers to her.

"Of course not. I'd love to, Julia." She said as Leilla took her seat again next to her. Melaina quickly took a sip from her glass before handing it back to Julia who placed it on a table.

"You want the same piece?"

"Yes, Mela! It was so pretty." Melaina laughed before she struck the first note and began to play. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Alexander slink his way into the room and lean against the piano. She was going to say something, but decided against it since she might mess up. Her fingers flitted over the keys and the notes flew across the room. The last one echoed once more and everyone clapped. Melaina smiled at them and Leilla poked one key which made Melaina wince.

"That's minor, sweetheart. Here," she said as she moved Leilla's finger to an 'A' and the girl smiled.

"I play the violin. I have small fingers for the piano." She mused and looked up at her brother.

"You play piano, don't you, Alexander?"

"No. Instruments weren't my forte."

"I'm sure Mela could teach you."

"No, Leilla."

"Oh, why not, Alexander, dear? It'd be nice! Plus, she's a great musician." Mumbling a thank you, Melaina watched as the siblings switched places and Alexander was suddenly sitting next to her. Leilla sat on the top of the piano and watched, a giddy smile on her face.

"I'll show you some chords first, Alexander." She whispered as she placed three fingers on the white keys. She counted them off and showed him where to place his.

"Here?" He asked as he pressed down and Melaina nodded.

"Good. Now, move all three up one key." She did her example and he followed suit.

"Now, back one."

"Now, move your ring finger up one." She could see the uncomfortable reaction from him as only one of his fingers stretched.

"It does hurt, but don't worry, it gets easier." Melaina noted and nodded slightly.

"Good, now continue that." She watched as Alexander repeated the steps and he would curse lightly under his breath whenever he missed a key or forget when to move.

"Christ! How do you remember this?!" He spat as he shoved himself away from the piano. Melaina closed it before turning towards him.

"Well, I was taught by my father. I think when I was around five or so, I wanted to play and he taught me. It was the best thing and we had a piano at home, so it worked out."

"It's so nice, Mela," Leilla cut in and squeezed between the two.

"Want to hear me play my violin?"

"Not that monstrosity." Alexander groaned and got up from the bench. His long legs seemed only grow as he straightened and Melaina didn't really like the height difference now.

"I play the violin very well, thank you Lexi." Leilla pouted and Melaina patted her on the shoulder.

"I would love to, but it's getting late. How about tomorrow?" She asked and Leilla nodded vigorously before kissing her on both cheeks, then going to her brother and parents before bounding up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed too. Night, everyone." Enjolras said quickly as he followed his sister up the stairs.

"Don't stay up too late, Melaina. There'll be breakfast in the dining room when you wake up. We're going to work early tomorrow."

"Thank you again, Julia. Maximus," She said as they bid her goodnight. Once everyone was upstairs, Melaina looked around before she drew the curtains and left the piano. Walking up the stairs and into her room, she left the door open and kicked off her shoes. Walking over to the mirror, Melaina tilted her head and she saw the bruises had turned a reddish pink color. Wondering if Julia had noticed, Melaina felt vulnerable at that time. Even if his parents knew what she had done to make a living, Melaina still didn't like it.

Sighing, she slipped out of the dress and hung it nicely before she slipped on her high necked nightgown and undid her corset under it. Slipping off the rest of her undergarments, Melaina put them aside and finally closed the door. Not knowing if she should lock it or not, Melaina left it as it was and slipped under the covers. She tried to shut out the thoughts in her mind about what had happened, but it still took her many hours to finally fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"We have a meeting today, Melaina." was the first thing Alexander had said to her once he walked in to the dining room. Melaina and Leilla were sharing a bowl of chilled fruit and the other dishes were waiting for her brother. The girls had eaten what they wanted and Melaina offered to do the dishes, but Leilla said their maid didn't mind.

"Good morning to you too, monsieur." She muttered as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. Leilla giggled before she turned towards her brother.

"Can I come?" She asked and Alexander frowned.

"It's not a little party, Leilla. You're too young."

"But, Mela can go! That's not fair!" The little girl whined and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Melaina is a member. You're not. There's a difference." He said and Melaina felt her eyebrows shoot up. Oh, so she was a member? Well, that's good to know.

"Why don't you eat first? We can go after and I need to change." She said as she took a few pieces of melon from Leilla who shrieked. Lifting her eyes from the fruit, she noticed how tousled Alexander's hair was and his eyes still had the glaze of sleep. He sat down next to his sister and took her bowl of fruit away which was met with a sharp slap to the shoulder.

"You could've asked nicely, you know." He said as he pushed it back and nicked a blueberry from his sister. As Alexander helped himself to a crepe, Melaina got up and brought her dish to the sink.

"Make sure you wear the navy blue dress with the white and blue bonnet." She heard Alexander tell her.

"Don't tell me what I should wear today. I'm the lady and get to choose my outfits." She snapped as she walked up the stairs. But, as she closed the door behind her, she saw the dress and bonnet already set out for her on her bed. _Julia._ She thought to herself as she grabbed the dress. Slipping off her nightgown and putting on her undergarments, Melaina tightened the laces to her corset before she slipped the dress over her head. It fit her figure perfectly and the white lace around the collar and puffed sleeves made it more girlish. She took the hat and placed it on the side of her head how it was supposed to go. ((I was thinking of 001/0/6377468/il_fullxfull.392150941_ without all of the flower-y detail and a bit smaller))

Slipping on her boots, Melaina closed the door behind her and she walked down the stairs. Noticing that Alexander was waiting by the stairs, she realized he had changed out of his night clothes to a white shirt and dark blue vest with white stitching. He wore blue pants to match the vest with his black shoes.

"We match." She spat out without realizing and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Hmm, I guess we do. Leilla, are you coming?" She heard a squeal and Leilla ran over towards them in a flurry of purple skirts and ribbons.

"You're the best, Lexi!" She heard Leilla screech as she threw her arms around her brother. Alexander smiled a genuine smile at his sister and Melaina felt a small twinge of envy. All they've been doing was fighting and he and sister were so close...

"C'mon, Mela!" Leilla said as she tugged on the older girl's hand. Laughing, Melaina forgot her mood and followed Leilla out of their house. Alexander locked the door before catching up with them. He took Leilla's arm and his eyes slid to Melaina.

"Do you want my help or..?"

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much." She snapped and her eyes widened slightly. Was she so moody just because the two siblings had some type of contact? _Melaina, you need to be alone for yourself a bit... _She thought to herself as their steps drew them to the cafe. Leilla ran in front of them and Melaina noticed that she was carrying something.

"Leilla, what is that?" The girl stopped short and turned around before she swung the case again.

"It's my violin case! Lexi said it'll be alright for me to play during the meeting." The girl said and Melaina looked over at the man who was standing next to her.

"You're allowing her to play? Since when?" His face turned disgruntled and he looked away from her.

"I'm not overprotective of her. I was thinking that she could help the boys relax. They need it."

"You're one of them," Melaina muttered as she saw his head snap towards her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! We're almost there. Leilla, wait up!" Melaina said as she gripped her skirts and ran towards the girl.

* * *

Melaina thought that the boys wouldn't like Enjolras bringing his younger sister into the meetings, but they really didn't seem to mind. Gavroche seemed to be interested in the instrument that she carried and watched her play. Melaina sat next to her and watched as the boys conversed among themselves and Enjolras was the only one working, his head bent over his history and politics books.

Melaina swayed in her seat as she listened to Leilla pluck the strings of her violin, creating a nonsense tune. Melaina decided to make a song out of it and she opened her mouth to sing. She wasn't the best singer, but her Mama had taught her a few songs that she sang every night to her before bed. The words had stuck and Melaina heard her mother sing some of them when she cleaned.

"_This only goes to show. What little people can do!"_ She started off breathlessly and closed her eyes.

"_And little people know. When little people fight. We may look easy pickings. But we've got some bite. So never kick a dog. Because he's just a pup. We'll fight like twenty armies. And we won't give up! So you'd better run for cover. __When the pup grows up!_" Melaina stopped singing and opened her eyes.

"Mela! What song is that?" She heard Gavroche ask her as he rushed towards her, his blue eyes bright with wonder.

"It's a song my mama used to sing with me called "Little People." Want me to teach you, Gavroche?" She asked him and the boy nodded his head vigorously. Melaina listened as Leilla continued to play as she taught Gavroche the words. He learned quietly and started to bound around the room singing the song.

"So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows up!" He chirped as he lapped around Courfeyrac one more time.

"Ah, we hope you never grow up, Gavroche!" Courfeyrac said as he picked up the boy and put him on his shoulders. Gavroche laughed while Melaina smiled. _They seem to be close to each other. _She thought to herself as she watched Grantaire open up another bottle of wine for himself. She was a bit thirsty for a cup of wine, but the boys drank it from the bottle and she wasn't in the mood for that. Standing up, Melaina quickly walked down the stairs and asked the bartender for a clean glass. He knew she was a regular here and slid a glass towards her. Thanking him, Melania walked back up the stairs and walked over to Grantaire who gave her a sloppy smile. Smiling back at him, Melaina grabbed the bottle out of his hand and poured it herself.

"What was that for?" Grantaire mumbled as she handed it back.

"I didn't feel like opening another bottle for one glass." She answered as she took a slow sip. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joly wince at her actions before he stepped away.

"I'm not going to get sick, Joly." She said and he looked at her.

"Just promise me you'll rinse your mouth out when you get home." Melaina laughed, but promised her friend that she would. Leilla had put away her instrument and was talking to Combeferre. Enjolras hadn't moved from his spot at the desk and Melaina decided to talk to him. Walking over, she leaned against the table and placed her glass a good distance away from his papers.

"What do you want?" She heard him ask and she frowned slightly.

"I can't come over and see how you're doing?" Melaina asked and tapped his arm.

"It looked like you wanted something. Forgive me."

"You're fine. But it looks like Leilla wants to go." The girl was looking a bit tired, but whether it be her mood or from her conversation was Melaina's guess.

"Courferyac can bring you two home."

"I didn't say I was tired! Only your sister." He glanced up at her and a frown appeared on his lips.

"I don't understand why you're arguing with me."

"Well, I don't understand why you're putting words in my mouth and thinking for me!" She snapped at him and whirled away, her hair moving over her eyes before she felt a tug on her hand. Looking down, Melaina saw Enjolras's hand on hers.

"Don't _touch me._" She hissed at him as she pulled her hand away and walked away from him. Her feet brought her to Leilla and Combeferre smiled at her.

"Hello, Combeferre. Sorry to cut the conversation short, but Leilla and I need to go home." She said, her words spitting out of her mouth as she tried to not break something. She wasn't violent, but she needed to do something to get over her annoyance with the older man.

"Aw, but Mela! Do we have to?!" Leilla whined and Melaina stopped her with a short glare. Knowing what was going on, Leilla kissed Combeferre goodbye and took her case.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Combeferre asked and Melaina shook her head.

"No, thank you, but no. We know the way." She said as she turned around and said her adieus to the other boys. They chimed in and only Enjolras stayed silent. She could feel his eyes on her and she made their eyes lock for a second before she pursed her lips and walked down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Leilla tried to ask Melaina what went wrong, but the girl wouldn't answer questions.

Melaina said that she was going to make herself a cup of tea before their conversation. Leilla agreed and quietly went into her room and Mel could hear the soft strains of a scale being heard. Deeply regretting her out lash at the girl, Melaina wanted to open the door and talk, but didn't think it'd be the right time to. But, what was Enjolras's problem? She couldn't even go up to him and see how he was doing? Melaina didn't know what to think about the boy that asked her to be his and she knew that she needed to talk to his parents. Soon.

Julia was the best option, but Melaina didn't want her to think that she wasn't going to stay with Enjolras. She just needed to get some satisfaction in his actions before their relationship, or whatever it is, gets worse. Maximus, on the other hand, was just like his son so he might be the better option than his wife. Melaina's mind tried to wrap around which parent would be better to ask when she heard the door slam open.

Rushing to the hallway, Melaina stopped suddenly as she saw Enjolras in the threshold. Putting a hand over her beating heart, Melaina stared at him before she caught her breath.

"Must you scare me?" She asked, teasing and stopped her joking manner as she saw his bright blue eyes train themselves on her. The blue looked like cracked ice with a fire behind it. Enjolras was angry or upset. Maybe both, Melaina had a hard time reading his body language. He could be on the defensive or attacking side and she couldn't tell which.

"Alexander," She whispered as she stayed where she stood and waited for him to move.

"You will call me, Enjolras. Nothing else." Melaina automatically stiffened at his tone and her eyes narrowed. Hearing the whistle, Melaina turned without answering and went to pour her tea.

"Pour me a cup, too." She heard his voice, thick with disdain and impatience as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Yes, Monsieur." She muttered bitterly as she poured both cups and added their respected sides. Stirring the teas slowly, Melaina made her way towards the small table in the kitchen where the man was seated, his long legs spread out under him. His posture looked relaxed and non-caring, but Melaina knew better. Enjolras could never relax. Not when it came to politics or to her. Placing his teacup in front of him, Melaina ducked her head and curtsied.

"Is there anything else Monsieur would like me to do? Shine his shoes or fix his hair?" She spit at him as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

"This isn't a joking matter, Melaina. Sit down." His voice demanded her to listen and her eyebrows shot up. A joke? Who said anything about a joke? Melaina certainly wasn't joking, but she sat down and sipped her tea. It seemed to take Enjolras a few minutes to figure out what he was going to say. Melaina wanted to tell him to just say it, but remembered that he was bad with words when it came to personal matters.

"What was the point?"

"Point of what?" She asked, perplexed at his question as she placed her cup back on its saucer.

"The point of the fight we had. In the cafe. In front of all of my friends."

"_Our _friends. And we had a fight? I didn't notice." Melaina hoped the sarcasm leaking from her words would throw him off, but he seemed to know.

"I'm being serious, Melaina."

"So am I."

"So answer my question."

"There was no point to it. I just didn't like how you automatically thought I was tired after I told you about your sister."

"Usually when a woman says her friend or sister is tired, it usually means she is. She's just too nice and respectable to say so." That sentence made Melaina purse her lips.

"Since when am I like the other women?" She asked and Enjolras finally looked at her.

"You know that's not what I meant,"

"Well, how would I know that's not what you meant? You said it." He sighed, irritated and lifted his blue eyes to her green.

"Melaina, must we keep fighting?"

"Answer that yourself before I do."

"Melaina."

"Alexander." He sighed again and took a sip of his tea. As he did so, Melaina decided to speak up.

"I hate fighting with you." She saw him raise his fair brows and a ghost smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh, you do? It seems like you enjoy it." Melaina made herself laugh a little bit and she shook her head.

"It might seem so. But, I really don't." She muttered as she twisted her fingers together on top of the table. They sat in silence before she felt his fingers move over hers and he squeezed them gently.

"Are you apologizing?" Melaina smiled softly and looked up at him.

"Not quite." She could hear his low chuckle and Enjolras squeezed her fingers again.

"I'll take that." Melaina smiled as she sipped her tea and heard feet running across the tiled floor.

"Lexi, you're home! Did the boys miss us? Combeferre had a lot of things to say. He and Gavroche are so nice. When's the next meeting?" Leilla rattled off as she almost jumped into her brother's arms.

"That wasn't one of the real meetings, Leilla. Those are only little gatherings to catch up and see how everyone's doing." Leilla frowned and asked if she could go to one of the real meeting. Enjolras shook his head and they had a small bickering before Leilla gave up and stole his cup of tea.

"Urchin." He spat at her in a light manner as she stuck her tongue at him and smiled.

"You love me." She stated as she gave him an empty teacup back and ran off. Not without smiling shyly to Melaina first. Melaina watched the girl leave and sighed quietly.

"I wish I had a younger sister. Or a brother." She said as she looked back at Alexander.

"Leilla really likes you, you know. She said you're easy to get along with and perfect for me." Melaina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Perfect for you, huh? Better propose now, Alexander or she might get upset." She teased, winking at him. Enjolras looked to the side and Melaina could see a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. She giggled quietly behind her hand and got up to take the cups and saucers. Placing them in the sink, Melaina straightened as she felt a hand on her waist, just above the blue ribbon that made her waist tinier along with the corset.

"What are you-?" She stopped talking as Enjolras kissed her forehead quickly. Now it was her turn to blush and she smiled at him.

"I really should go home. Your mama only told mine one day."

"She might not mind another."

"Alexander, I can't. I start work tomorrow with Mama." He tried to reason with her, but Melaina wasn't letting up. Finally, he sighed and raised a finger.

"One more thing then before I walk you home?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Play a piece for me?" Melaina smiled and led Enjolras towards the piano and waited until he sat down before her fingers started to fly across the keys, each note forming a sweet part in the piece that she played.

* * *

"When did you say you started playing?" Alexander asked as they stood in front of the iron gate that led to her house.

"Around five or so, I believe. Papa taught me. Then, I learned the cello and flute when I was in school." Melaina sighed, remembering her times in school and wondered where it went. Leilla had a few years left for her studies and Melaina wondered what she was going to do next.

"I should go, you have work and I don't want to distract you anymore."

"Oh, you're not distracting me. I'm only a bit tired." Enjolras nodded and kissed her hand quickly.

"I'll bid you adieu for now, Melaina. Expect me again, tomorrow."

"And if I don't?" She teased him as she took her suitcase of the stone ground and walked into her yard. Closing the gate behind her, Melaina let herself look back once more before smiling at the man and walking into her house.

* * *

Melaina's mother wouldn't stop asking her daughter questions about his family and what they did.

"Mama! I told you everything that happened! There's nothing else to tell you." Melaina said as she tugged a turquoise dress over her head. After work, her Mama went to boutiques to shop around for her and her daughter. The two were of the same height, yet because of her age, Melaina was a little slimmer. But, whatever didn't fit her mother might fit her and vice versa. If not, Melaina was going to give them to the next family she found when walking to Enjolras's.

"I'm just making sure, Melaina. His parents are nice... now does his father look exactly like him?" Her mother asked again as she tied the sash around her daughter's waist and pulled tightly. Melaina gasped from the force and coughed violently.

"Yes! And his Mama and little sister look a like. It's a bit odd," She said as she placed the matching hat on her head and smiled. It looked nice and Melaina wanted to wear it the next time she saw him.

"Mama, I love these dresses. Where did you get them for such a good price?" She asked as she turned around. Her Mama smiled at her and straightened the hat.

"It's right by my, ah, our place. It's a boutique for working women. We even make some of the dresses there."

"You got so many..." Melaina cooed as she pawed through the pile of dresses. Soon, they sorted all of them out and six went to her mother, seven to Melaina and the other five were the one's she was going to give away. Folding the other dresses, Melaina hung hers and admired them in her dresser.

"Our boss also gave me seamstress clothes for you to wear." Her mama said as Melaina took the bag from her and slipped on the dress, gloves and rag that was to cover her hair.

"I hope you're going to grow out your hair, Melaina. It can help us forget what I forced you to do." Her mother whispered to her softly as Melaina changed back to her night clothes.

"I will, Mama. My hair grows slow, but it will grow. I promise." She said as she kissed her mother goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed and Melaina had started her job at the seamstress with her mother. Their boss had taken a liking to the brunette, even though Melaina had pricked her fingers oh so many times during the course of her sewing.

"Well, that's not a big deal. No girl's a pro at sewing when she starts." She said as she patted Melaina on the shoulder and bandaged her thumb once more. The needle pricked her thumb through the bandage, which made it bleed again. Her boss had a few sons who brought the fabrics to the girls and waited by their sides until they were done sewing and making the garments before they brought them to the back.

The boy that waited by Melaina's side was a few years younger than she was and gave her cow eyes. She always tried to look away from him, but the boy always seemed to be in her view no matter where she moved.

"You're pretty, girl." He told her now as he brought the fabric for the next dress she was going to make.

"I have a name, Matthieu." Melaina responded as her fingers gripped the fabric and pulled it towards her. Matthieu stopped her and held her hand.

"Oh, I know. I just like calling you 'girl' it suits you more." Snatching her fingers away, Melaina glared at him and his response was a wicked smile. _Little prat. _She thought to herself as she bent her head and started to sew.

"But, what's a pretty girl like you working as a grisette?" He inquired and Melaina stiffened. Grisette was the French term for a working woman and she didn't answer his question.

"I asked you a question." He told her sternly as he placed his fingers under her chin to bring her gaze up to his. Muddy brown eyes replaced the blue that she had in her mind and Melaina looked away.

"I don't need to answer. But, no matter what profession I take, I'd be a grisette." She said as she finished her sewing and almost threw the dress at him.

"Take that back to your mother." She snapped at him and watched him smirk before walking off. Melaina put her needle in the needle holder that was for her and the other women who worked at the same table. Patricia, one of her Mama's friends was one of the women. She leaned over the table and said in a hushed tone.

"Watch that boy if I were you, Melaina. He likes to flirt with the new girls. And, if he gets his way, bed them as well. Be careful, dear." She finished talking just as he came back with pink and red fabric for Melaina.

"Mother said this is to be your last dress, then she'd pay you." He said as he placed the fabric in front of her. Melaina just stared, her mind trying out different ways to make this flimsy fabric in a nice day dress for a girl. A girl like Leilla. Tilting her head, Melaina started cutting and sewing the pieces together, stitch by stitch. She felt Matthieu's eyes on her, yet that didn't stop her.

Melaina finished the dress in an hour or so because her mind kept switching ideas and she was getting confused of what she wanted to do. What her result was was a fur lined red cloak and a pink and red dress. _I would love it if Leilla could buy it. I might tell Julia the next time I' d see her. _A small smile crept to her face as she remembered the times that she had with Enjolras. He'd come by after work every day and they'd walk together to who knows where. During their walks, they'd talk and talk. About his studies, her school, their hobbies, family, pets... anything and everything they could think of.

_Melaina wanted Enjolras to break out of his seriousness and have a little fun, so as a surprise, she brought him to a lake that was near a bakery she always went to with her Papa. She taught Enjolras how to skip rocks and she remembered how her belly had hurt with laughter when he almost fell in. His face turned an embarrassed red and Melaina had teased him until he stopped her with a slight tickle under her chin. Screeching, she chased him alone the bank of the lake until she tripped from a pile of rocks that were camouflaged by the night sky._

_Enjolras immediately turned around and rushed towards her, asking if she was okay. Melaina reassured him that she was, but when he made her look at him, he felt tears on her cheeks. Melaina said that they weren't sad tears, only tears of pain, but Enjolras still wiped them away and told her that it'd be okay. She refused when he asked to see if she was hurt, but Enjolras insisted. Melaina had closed her eyes and felt her face grow hot as he lifted her skirts, trying to remind herself that this man wasn't like the others. His fingers had skimmed softly over her leg where there was a black and blue bruise._

_When he asked her if she still wanted to go, Melaina begged him to. There were pastries from Italy and Britain that he just had to taste. Melaina's favorite was a sweet Italian pastry called a Cannoli. The dough was filled with cream and had small chips of chocolate in it. Melaina lead Enjolras to the bakery and was relieved that it was still open. Refusing Enjolras's offer to pay, Melaina bought two for them and gave him one. She didn't want to have hers without seeing his reaction. She had laughed when he first tasted the cream, but it seemed to her that he liked it._

Hearing fingers snapping at her face, Melaina's eyes flew open and she realized that she was daydreaming.

"Ey, girlie. Your shift is up. Everyone's leaving." Matthieu's voice interrupted her and she frowned. Her Mama was standing by her shoulder with their pouches which held their pay.

"Sorry," she muttered as she stood up quickly and gathered her cloak. "see you next year, Madam!" She called out as she waved before turning around and walking with her Mama. Tomorrow was the Eve of the New Year and Melaina wondered what she was doing for it. Enjolras hadn't said anything about it, even when she asked him insistently. The questions seemed to make him uncomfortable and he would always ask Melaina something that he already knew.

"Mama, what are we doing tomorrow?" Melaina asked as they made their way home. Her mother's blue eyes looked at her daughter and she smiled.

"Why, Alexander's parents invited us for dinner and champagne. It'll be fun!" Her mother chirped and Melaina's gaze slid down to her mother's.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not, dear." Melaina dropped the subject.

"Y'know, you should wear that turquoise dress that you love so much. That's the only one you haven't worn, I think."

"I wasn't sure if I should save it or not."

"Well, tomorrow's a good time to wear it." Melaina smiled with her mother and they walked the rest of the way in silence to their home.

* * *

Her mother was oddly secretive during the day. She kept fussing with Melaina's hair, which was now brushing her shoulder blades and wondered out loud if she should pin it up or keep it loose.

"Pin it up, Mama. You do such intricate designs with my hair." Her mother nodded and went to work, curling and placing her hair up and intwining ribbons and little bits of flowers in the places. Soon, her hair was up and a few curls wisped around her face. Melaina hugged her mother tightly and went to change.

"Are you ready, Mama?" Melaina asked as she was finishing placing the matching hat on her head.

"I am." Her mother replied as she walked in and Melaina clapped her hands. Her mother was wearing a dark blue dress with black lace on the edges and she looked around ten years younger.

"Mama, you look amazing."

"Why, thank you dear. You look stunning yourself. Come, we're going to be late." Her Mama pulled Melaina out of her room and they walked outside. As she locked the door, Melaina heard a whiney and saw a coach waiting for them.

"What is this?" She asked her mother who smiled.

"They decided to bring us to them." She said as she took Melaina's arm and led her towards the coach. The horses pawed at the snow that lined the ground and the door opened for the two women. Melaina went in and then her mother, just as the door closed the coach started to move. The ride was in silence and Melaina could see something was up with her mother. Her lips kept twitching into smiles and she couldn't stop twisting her fingers around. It was her nerves and her mother was very jittery.

"Mama? Is everything alright?" Melaina whispered to her as they got out of the coach and her mother thanked the driver. Melaina looked at the horses and smiled softly at them. Her mother didn't respond as Maximus opened the door. His blonde hair was combed back and his blue eyes twinkled with warmth.

"Evening, Madam and Mademoiselle." He said as he walked them through the house. Melaina suddenly felt very shy and skirted around everything like she was going to break something. Her green eyes flickered around the room and she saw Enjolras dressed in his finery. Finery was a black vest over a white shirt with puffed sleeves. The vest was embroidered with silver thread with intricate designs and he had black dress pants and shoes on. His blonde curls were combed, yet they still fell over his forehead. His blue eyes watched Melaina with interest and she noticed his eyes stray from her face to the dress she had on. That was the first time that it ever happened.

"Are you hungry, Melaina?" He asked her as he took her arm.

"A bit peckish. Nothing too major." She replied softly as she turned to look at him.

"Well, can I invite you to a walk before dessert?"

"That sounds lovely, Enjolras. Thank you." She said and looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back at her and she sat down next to him. Leilla made her way and sat on Melaina's right. The little girl wouldn't stop fidgeting and Melaina wondered what was going on.

* * *

The courses came and went very quickly. There was a salad with olives, cheese, and a nice thick dressing. Meats from different cuts of the same animals, roasts, pastas, almost anything and everything Melaina could think of. Heavy and light courses and it almost felt like she couldn't eat another bite. Let alone dessert. Leilla hinted that there would be Crème brûlée and mousses of different flavors. Ice cream, custard tarts and floating islands weren't out of the question either. Melaina felt a nudge on her elbow which interrupted her conversation with Leilla and she looked over at Enjolras.

"You still up for that walk?" Enjolras whispered in her ear as she turned to him.

"I am." She said as she got up from her chair and Enjolras took her arm. The adults suddenly stopped talking and the look on her mother's face looked ecstatic. What in God's name is going on?

"We'll be back." Enjolras stated as he pulled/led Melaina through the back door into the garden. She could smell the snowbells and tulips in the garden and wished to pick some.

"Why did you bring me out here?" She asked him as they walked side by side in a strolling pace.

"Well, ah, I, uh, I have a question for you."

"A question? Couldn't you have just said it in front of everyone?" She felt a tug on her arm as he stopped and she turned around to look at him.

"No. I couldn't. And I won't. Melaina, I... God, I don't know how to say it." Melaina tilted her head and studied the man in front of her.

"I'm just going to say it then. There's..._ something_ about you that makes me want to know more. Something that makes me want to strangle and embrace you at the same time. Our bickering doesn't really matter whenever we have our cups of tea together and talk. Damn it, what I'm trying to ask Melaina is... will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

"M-marry?"

"Here, this might not have been enough," Enjolras said as Melaina watched him sink to one knee and he opened the black felt jewelry box he held in his hands. A gold band held a small, pearl sized diamond with dark green emeralds circling around it.

"I thought that they matched your eyes. They're borderline black, but if it's in the light, they're the prettiest green... just like your eyes. " He stammered out and Melaina watched the ring sparkle in the dim lanterned light that was given and she felt her mouth open slightly.

"Melaina..." His voice seemed worried, uneasy.

"Yes! Yes, yes I will!" She blurted out and laughed almost hysterically. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Enjolras's neck and she felt his shocked laugh. Realizing what she did, Melaina pulled away and she smiled shyly at him.

"Let me put this on before we can't find it." He stated as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Melaina watched the diamond sparkle subtly and she sighed.

"Do you not like it?" She could hear the hurt and irritation in his voice and she shook her head.

"I absolutely love it." She whispered as she kissed him quickly. Pulling away, she scrambled up and put her hand on her hips.

"Now was that why you were being so secretive?" She teased and he laughed.

"It might've been." He said as he took her hand and led her back inside the house. As soon as she stepped foot inside the house, she heard a glass shattering squeal and saw Leilla run towards her.

"We're going to be sisters!" The little girl screeched as she threw herself into Melaina's arms. Melaina hugged her and smiled into her hair.

"Yes, we are." Melaina said as she saw her mother and his parents walk in.

"Mama, you're crying!" Melaina said as she rushed towards her mother. Her Mama waved a hand and shook her head.

"I'm happy, Mel, dear. Don't worry, I'll be fine, but oh you're father would've been very proud."

"He would've liked Alexander, too." Melaina said as she smiled towards her fiancé as he tried to answer the many questions his sister was throwing at him.

"Yes, you can help with the preparations and yes, you can be part of the bridal party. No, you cannot bring in a horse into the ceremony and yes, you can play a piece for us at the reception."

"Oh, but horses are sweet, Alexander." He looked up at Melaina and shook her head.

"They're messy. I'd rather have a puppy."

"I'm taking your word, son." Everyone laughed and they went back to the dining room to finish their dessert. Melaina took a floating island and she shared it with Alexander.

"Now, you want a small wedding, right you two?" Her Mama asked her once the maids cleared away the dishes for their tea and or wine

"Mama! We just got engaged!"

"It's nice to have a wedding right after. Why wait? You two are young." Melaina sighed quietly and Alexander nodded.

"A small wedding sounds perfect. I'd like to have all of my friends there, do we really need a bridal party?"

"Well, all of my girlfriends are in my hometown... I think one person is fine, don't you think?" Melaina asked as she looked around the table. Truthfully, she wasn't really close to her girlfriends. They haven't talked ever since she moved after her father had died in June.

"Me! Me! I'll be Melaina's bridesmaid!" Leilla said as she bounced in her seat.

"Fine, Leilla and whoever Alexander picks." Julia says as she clapped her hands.

"Perfect! Melaina, you won't have to do a thing, Julia and I will take care of the decorations." Melaina paled as she thought of the monstrosity that would be her wedding. Frills and lace everywhere.

"Haha, before that, let me put in my request. _One_ piece of lace which will be on the cake. I want everything to be simple and easy. Nothing too garish or outspoken, got it?" As the two women nodded, Melaina continued. "I also want to pick my own wedding dress." When they looked at each other, Melaina frowned.

"Well... we already picked it out."

"What?! Mama!" Melaina screeched and she saw Alexander take her hand.

"We only picked it out, we didn't buy it yet." Melaina sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes."When's my appointment?"

"Tomorrow."

"In God's name! You planned this out, didn't you?" She asked as she slapped her hands on the table.

"I didn't know, Mela." Leilla said and Melaina laughed and kissed her temple.

"At least someone's on my side."

* * *

The next meeting after Enjolras's question was a few days after Melaina's fitting for her dress. It turned out that she loved the dress her Mama and Enjolras's mother picked out. It was simply pale white with gold embroidery, with lace at her throat and narrowed sleeves instead of puffed. It cinched at her waist and fell straight down around her legs to her ankles. Modest, yet attractive were the words that the saleswoman gave her. (( server4300/69664/products/106/images/472/2012_08_12_ITS_CD_11314018_005AAA_95011.1345533887.1280. ))

As Enjolras told them what happened, the boys let out whooping cheers. While others groaned.

"What's with the groaning?" Melaina questioned and the boys laughed lightly.

"We had a bet on how long it would have taken for Enjolras to propose. He's not exactly the one that was all knowing about women." Combeferre told her in a hushed tone as coins were exchanged. Melaina watched as Gavroche walked towards her in a slump which was unlike his usual bound. Kneeling down on the floor, Melaina brought the boy into a hug.

"What's wrong, my little Gavroche?" She whispered to him and he sniffed loudly.

"I won't be going to your wedding."

"What? Why not?" He pulled away and she could see tears form in his blue eyes.

"I'm not rich like you."

"Since when does that matter to me?" He looked at her and a small smile appeared.

"So.. I can go?" Melaina grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

"Of course you can, my sweet! You're like my little brother." Gavroche gave a whoop of excitement and dashed around the table, victorious. Melaina laughed along with the others as Courferyac scooped him up and tickled the little boy.

"Are we all invited, Enjolras?" Feuilly asked and the boys stopped laughing to look at him.

"Of course. Did you even have to ask that question?"

"Will there be wine?" Grantaire slurred from his stool and Melaina nodded.

"All of it will be for you."

"I'm taking that as a promise." He said before he took a swig from the bottle. Melaina laughed quietly and she wondered if any of them had sweethearts that they could bring. Footsteps were heard and Melaina saw Marius bound up the stairs, a dark haired girl on his heels. She looked like a frightened animal in the middle of her predators. Hair unwashed, face dirty, she seemed out of place. Although, she did look like Gavroche in a way...

"Sorry I'm late. Melaina, Enjolras congratulations. Ah, this is Eponine, a friend of mine. She wanted to be part of the Amis." Marius said breathlessly and Eponine chewed on her lip, unsure of what to do.

"Don't be late again, Marius, even if this isn't a real meeting." Enjolras said sternly and Melaina noticed how he didn't greet Eponine. Gavroche had stared at Eponine, but looked away whenever she tried to talk to him. Melaina walked over to her and gripped her hands.

"Hi Eponine. I'm Melaina, it's so good to have you here."

"T-thank you, Mademoiselle." She heard the girl mutter before she lowered her voice some more.

"Why is my younger brother here?"

"Who? Gavroche? He's a part of it." Eponine nodded and didn't say anything else. She flitted around the room like a shadow, watching everyone yet she wasn't participating. Melaina noticed how her eyes would always flicker to Marius and she wondered if the girl fancied him. Gavroche slipped between everyone and kept glancing over at his sister. Eponine left after a few minutes, mumbling how her father wouldn't want to see her here. Melaina waved slightly as the girl fled down the stairs.

"She is my sister, but I don't live with her." Gavroche said at her side and she looked down at him.

"You don't?" The little boy shook his head.

"Our parents left me to care for myself out on the streets. She and our sister live with our parents and our two brothers are in a foster family." Melaina knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

"You could always stay with me and Enjolras."

"Thanks, Mela, but nah I'll be fine." He said and Melaina pursed her lips, but didn't pressure him into the idea. The gathering ended soon and the boys hugged Melaina as they said their goodbyes and Courferyac kissed her on both cheeks before he left. Marius smiled at Melaina while Enjolras took her hand. They walked home together and once they were at Melaina's, he kissed her hand quickly in goodbye before he looked up at her.

"Y'know, Mama said the date of our wedding is in a few weeks." Melaina laughed fidgeted on her feet. So soon?

"I know! Mama told me this morning. Are you nervous?" Melaina asked him. They'd be getting married in the middle of January. So soon, yet so far. Was it really happening?

"A bit. I should go, Melaina." He said before he kissed her cheeks and squeezed her hand.

"Goodnight, Alexander." She whispered before going into her yard and closing the gate behind her.

* * *

Three weeks passed and Melaina felt different. Matthieu finally stopped badgering once he saw the ring on her finger and another girl came into the shop. In only one day she was getting married and she felt nervous as well as excited. She almost skipped home, clutching the purse of coins to her chest. Her Mama left work early to help finish last minute details to the wedding. Turns out, there was a bit more lace than she wanted, but Melaina decided that she was fine with it. Melaina closed the front door behind her and she was nervous that she was shaking. Her dress was laying over the chair that her father used to sit in all the time. Her fingers skipped over the plastic and she smiled softly.

"You'd like Alexander, Papa. You really would have." She whispered as she placed the pouches on the table and relaxed. Her mother came home soon and together they shared a salad and bits of fruit. Melaina was too excited to eat.

"Mama, I have a question." Melaina said as she dabbed her lips with a linen cloth.

"Yes, Mel dear?"

"What flowers are going to be there?"

"Orange blossoms and roses. Those are your favorite."

"Right, and will there be rice thrown at us while the children catch drages?"

"Yes, my dear, just relax. Everything has been taken care of."

"I'll try, Mama."


	16. Chapter 16

Melaina woke up the next day in a fit of excitement and nerves. Her mother kept trying to make her eat something, but Melaina wouldn't have it. Sipping a glass of water, she waited patiently as her mother twisted and curled her hair around her daughter's crown. There was a knock on the door and Melaina called out to whoever was waiting to come inside.

"Mela! Mela!" She heard and turned slowly. Little Gavroche and Leilla ran into the house. Julia and Maximus followed.

"Where's Alexander?" She asked, fear gripping her throat. Her mother had told her that it was almost forbidden for the bride and groom to see each other during the day of their wedding. It would bring back luck and Melaia didn't want that to happen.

"It's alright, dear. He's with your friends getting ready at our house." Julia said as she looked at Gavroche. "You, little boy, need to get cleaned up and ready. Come on, let's go take a bath." Gavroche looked at Melaina who nodded encouragingly at him. He took Julia's hand and they walked up the stairs together. Leilla was holding Melaina's bouquet which was overflowing with orange blossoms and different colored roses. Orange blossoms represented fertility and prosperity, but Melaina loved the flower. Leilla was wearing a pale pink dress that was borderline white, but it didn't matter to the bride. Maximus watched for a few minutes before he excused himself to check on his son.

Mama inserted a few white roses in the back of Melaina's curls. "Your hair's so long, Mela." Leilla cooed as her fingers skimmed over the soft curls that was her hair.

"Not as long as yours, Leilla." Melaina replied as she smiled at the younger girl. Soon, Melaina could hear footsteps on the stairs and she watched as Gavroche and Julia came down. Well, the boy who resembled Gavroche. This little boy had a clean messy mop of white blonde hair and his blue eyes sparkled from his clean face. She could smell the soap and shampoo as he walked towards her. Julia also seemed to have bought him his own suit.

"You look very much like the little gentleman, Gavroche." Melaina complimented him as he stood on her left side.

"Thank you, Mela." He replied with a small smile. As the minutes ticked by, Melaina was getting antsy and couldn't stop moving. In the beginning, she had refused to wear makeup, but Julia insisted on only a bit. Blush, eyeliner, and a soft eyeshadow were all that was needed. Her lashes were long and thick enough that they didn't need any help.

"Melaina, hold still!" Her mother scolded her as they made her step into her dress. Sighing, Melaina closed her eyes and felt the sashes being pulled, buttons being pushed and the corset, bloomers, shift felt very tight. As Melaina complained, her mother rolled her eyes.

"It's not that tight. Now, stop it." She hissed before she made sure the dress puddled at her daughter's feet like it was supposed to. Leilla 'oohed' and 'aahed' at all the right moments which made Melaina blush. "Now, you're ready. Leilla, the flowers." Julia said as Leill handed her the medium sized bouquet. Pressing her nose against the flowers, Melaina's head was filled with the sweet smell of the blossoms.

"Are you ready, Mela?" The girl asked her and Melaina smiled. "I'm ready."

* * *

As Melaina sipped from the wine that Enjolras had handed her which confirmed their marriage, she felt like everything was over. Hearing the applause from their friends and family, Melaina smiled at the man that was now her husband. The crowd left the church first and Alexander held out his hand for his new bride. The ceremony which made their marriage legal was right before this one. The one in the church was where they accepted each other in the eyes of God.

Melaina couldn't stop staring at him because his whole being seemed to glow. As soon as he saw her walking down on the arm of his father, her face hidden under the small veil, Melaina saw his face light up with joy. Something she only saw when he was giving one of his speeches or talking about a plan.

He was wearing a black suit with a bow tie and Melaina thought he couldn't look any better. As they walked out of the church, Melaina felt something prick her skin. The guests were smiling and throwing rice. "Ready, Melaina?" Enjolras asked her and she smiled at him. They ran down the path that the guests left them into the carriage that was waiting to take them to the reception. Once the door closed behind Alexander, the horses started to move. Melaina looked out the window watching everything go by before she felt a hand on hers. Turning her head, she looked at Enjolras and smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful." He said and she smiled while her eyes slid down to their intertwined hands. She mumbled a small 'thank you' and rested her head on his shoulder. He moved their hands to where their legs met and they rode part of the way there in silence. The other part included them talking about what they were going to do. Enjolras promised to take a small break from his studies and to be with her more. She looked up at him then and wondered what he meant.

"My father told me that there's a small house right in the middle between our parents'. There's a small lake in the backyard, which is fenced and nicely sized. Mother thought it would be the best when we have kids." He whispered in her ear and Melaina blushed.

"Enjolras, did you ever-?" She trailed off as he put a finger over her lips.

"Call me Alexander, Melaina. You're Mrs. Enjolras now. And to answer your question, no I haven't." He didn't seemed to be embarrassed about that fact and Melaina kissed his finger before he withdrew it.

"Alright, Alexander." She said as she winked at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead just as the horses stopped. The footmen opened the door for them and Enjolras helped her out. Thanking the footmen, Melaina walked with her husband into the reception hall and watched as everyone was seated, waiting for them.

Soft strains of a violin could be heard and Melaina saw Leilla standing in the middle, playing the piece she prepared for them. "I think we should dance, my dear." She heard Alexander mutter in her ear and she turned to him with a smile. "Yes, we should." Without missing a beat, the couple started to dance to his sister's playing and soon other couples joined them. Julia and Maximus, Jehan and his sweetheart, Melaina's mother and Courferyac...

When Leilla stopped, the couples halted their footsteps and clapped as the young girl curtsied. Melaina rushed over and embraced the girl and she could feel tears on her shoulders. "Leilla, don't cry, dear." She whispered as she wiped the tears away with her fingers.

"I'm just happy, Mela." The girl choked out and Enjolras suddenly picked her up and swung her around by the arms. Screeching, the girl laughed loudly and her tears were replaced quickly. Pretending to be jealous, Melaina stamped her foot lightly and demanded to know when she would be swung around. Knowing that his wife was teasing, Alexander wasn't sure if she really wanted one. Rushing over, Melaina grabbed his hands and begged him. Smirking, Enjolras suddenly took her in his arms and swung her just like he did his sister.

There were many painters scattered around the room to catch every detail of the reception so Alexander and Melaina could show their kids and remember themselves. Melaina and Alexander had to sit separately while two painted their self portraits. She knew one would get this action and once Alexander placed her back on the floor, knives were being tapped against wine glasses, to tell the couple to kiss. They obliged and everyone cheered before they parted and smiled at one another.

During the dinner, there was no sit down. It was a buffet and the guests came and went while couples danced and Melaina was fed by Enjolras himself. Their friends kept coming up to talk and compliment on Melaina's appearance. Only Joly seemed to be uncomfortable when someone brushed up against him. Feuilly and Lesgle were trying to get two of Melaina's cousins to dance with them who kept looking at the bride. When she nodded, they accepted and joined the men. It was obvious they weren't going to stop dancing any time soon.

Grantaire was the only one who was nursing a bottle of wine, his eyes never leaving the happy couple. He smiled at Melaina every time he looked at her and toasted her silently. Gavroche seemed to be the center of attention with Melaina's aunts on her mother's side. They picked at his hair and clothes and cooed over how adorable he was. He seemed very uncomfortable so Melaina decided to step in.

"Aunt Elsbeth, Marissa, and Paige! How are you, my dears?" Melaina cooed as she hugged the girl's around the waist. Due to her mother's father's third marriage after his first two wives passed, her three aunts were two decades younger than her mother.

"We're lovely, dear. Who is this little boy?" Her aunt Elsbeth asked as she steered Gavroche towards her. Gavroche clung to her skirts and she gave him a hug, plus shielding him from her aunties.

"Why, he's my friend's little brother. Courferyac! Come get your brother, I think he's hungry." Melaina called out to the older boy who seemed to understand what went on. Gavroche sped towards his 'older brother' who brought him to the buffet table and gave him a bowl of ice cream. Dessert was being served and once everyone sat in their seats, Melaina joined her husband. He leaned towards her and took her hand.

"Marius wants to dance with you.. in fact, all of my friends want to." Melaina looked at him and grinned. He had a serious determination with his mouth and he seemed to be biting his cheek.

"That's perfectly fine with me, just don't get jealous. I'm always going to be yours." She whispered as she nudged his ring finger with hers. The silver rings had **Je t'aimerai toujours **etched on the outside of the band while on the inside there was **17/1/1831 **etched.

"Don't tell me what to do." He muttered before kissing her. Melaina kissed him back quickly before nudging his chin with her nose and getting up. The boys had their own table and Marius got up quickly. They danced together before Combeferre interrupted, then Bossuet (Lesgle), Courferyac, Joly, Feuilly, Bahorel, Prouvaire, and Grantaire. As Grantaire led her around the dance floor, Melaina saw someone tap on his shoulder. They stopped and Enjolras smiled at his friend.

"Do you mind?" He asked and Grantaire shook his head before planting a kiss on her wrist and walking away. Gavroche and Leilla joined in their dance and the four roamed around the dance floor. Once the dancing was done, Melaina realized that it was midnight and the cake still hadn't been brought out. As she whispered it out loud to Enjolras he nudged her towards the table where it was being placed.

"Go on and cut the cake, you two!" Marius called out and Julia clapped her hands excitedly. Melaina didn't see her father in law anywhere. Once the cake was settled, Maximus returned and smiled at his son.

"I have something for you two." He said before a small black, brown and white Papillion puppy sprinted towards Melaina. Kneeling down, she caught the puppy as it jumped into her arms and nuzzled her neck. "Oh my goodness! Maximus, why?" She exclaimed as she stood up and the puppy wriggled around in her arms, trying to lick every inch of her face.

"My son said he'd rather have a puppy than a horse. Told you I'd take your word for it." He told his son whose lips frowned slightly. Melaina put a hand on his arm and she let the puppy nuzzle her neck.

"Alexander, look. She's not so bad." She said as she brought the puppy towards her husband, who looked at the dog, unsure.

"She's fixed so there won't be puppies. She's about six months old, Melaina." Maximus said as she kissed him on his cheeks in thanks.

"I don't know what to name her.." She said and Maximus decided that all the guests were to pick a name and whoever won would get a dance with the bride or groom. The two of them sat down and waited until everyone was done and read the names silently. Melaina liked almost every single one, but Alexander said one stuck with him. "Why not Adelia?" He whispered to her and she looked down at the puppy who was sleeping in her lap.

"Adelia... Adelia... it sounds good for her." She agreed and he told his father what they picked. A cheer went up as one of Melaina's cousins, Georgiana, won and almost pulled Alexander out of his seat. Raising a brow, Melaina watched as they danced and she chewed on her lips. Georgiana was known to be a major flirt and was already the mistress of a few lords. She flirted with any married man and Melaina could see that she was batting her lashes at her husband. Enjolras, on the other hand, didn't seem to look at the girl. His eyes seemed to pierce Melaina and she smiled at him while the two spun around the floor. The cake was being served then and once Alexander sat back down next to her turned towards him.

"Did you have fun?" She teased and his eyes slid towards her. He didn't answer, just dipped the tip of his finger in the cream and poked Melaina in the nose.

"There's your answer." He said as she wrinkled her nose at him and laughed. To her, he seemed almost joyful, rather than the serious young man she had come to love. It amused her to see him so excited and smiling. When the cake was cleared, everyone got up to say their goodbyes. Melaina was coddled by her cousins and aunties who wanted to know every detail about later that night. Pushing them away, Melaina refused to tell them anything to which Georgiana called her a 'prude'. They all knew what she had to do earlier last year, but it still made Melaina bristle.

"At least I'm not the whore for five different men!" She hissed as she turned around and her skirts followed. She didn't notice them shoot looks at her and leave quickly. Maximus was outside telling the carriage driver where their house was and Melaina had little Adelia in a basket Julia had given her. The dog had to be trained to go outside to relieve itself, but Melaina knew it shouldn't be hard. As she hugged Gavroche goodbye, she made Courferyac promise that the boy would sleep over his place that night. Once Couferyac picked him up, Gavroche was asleep on his shoulder. Melaina wondered if he ever had that much food at once and watched as they left with the other boys.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Melaina." Her mother said as she focused her attention back on the rest of the guests who were still there.

"Of course, Mama. You can come and visit."

"I need to drop off something Madam is going to give you. As a congratulatory gift. She also said you can come in starting on the first of February." A few weeks off from work? Surely that gift is enough! Melaina kissed her mother goodbye and hugged her new little sister who clung to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Leilla." She whispered in the girl's hair and Enjolras pulled her into a hug. "Be a good girl for me, okay?" He asked her and when she nodded, he smiled at her. They bid adieu to his parents and climbed inside the carriage. Melaina felt tired and rested her head on his shoulder once more, her eyes closing as she felt him press his lips against her forehead. She smiled as she dozed and only woke up when Alexander shook her arm gently.

"We're here, sweetheart." He whispered and she shook her head to wake up. Climbing out of the carriage, they thanked the men again before the horses pulled them away. Holding onto his arm, Melaina followed him as they walked to the door. Taking a key out of his pocket, Alexander opened the door and turned towards Melaina. She looked up at him, curious and squealed quietly as she felt herself being lifted up into the air.

"Alexander!" She said as he walked into the house with her bundled in his arms, the basket dangling from her hands. He placed her down gently and kissed her underneath the threshold.

"It's tradition, you know." He muttered as he pulled away from her. Grinning, she went over to the retiring room, where a small dog bed and other accessories were placed around. Placing the basket next to the bed, she turned towards her husband.

"Looks like Leilla and your mother were busy." He shrugged and looked around.

"They like to decorate."

"I can see that."

"How about we explore the house tomorrow? It's late and we should sleep." Melaina bit her lip as she felt herself shiver. Couples always had to consummate their marriage when they get to their house. Even though it was past midnight, it still mattered for the couple once the marriage was over, no matter what day it was. Obviously Alexander _had _to know... she just wondered what he thought about it.

"Yes, we should." She replied and he took her hand before he led her up the stairs into the master bedroom that would serve as theirs from then on.

* * *

Melaina excused herself quickly and rushed into the bathroom that was adjoined with the bedroom. Scrubbing her face clean, Melaina took the flowers out of her hair and threw them into the wastebasket. Deciding to leave her hair pinned up, Melaina went back into the room and saw Alexander had removed his suit jacket. His narrow sleeved white shirt was fitted nicely and Melaina could see the outline of his muscles.

"Ah, you're back." She heard him say as he crossed the room towards her and placed his hands lightly on her waist. Melaina nodded and her fingers curled gently in his curls that fell over his forehead.

"Alexander.." Her eyes went to his and she felt his fingers move up her dress to undo the sash that was tied around her waist and he undid the snaps and buttons with ease. His face took on a look of serious concentration as he undid her dress and once it was opened in the back, his fingers slid along the skin of her back and she gasped lightly.

"You were saying?" He whispered in her ear as he tilted his head to kiss her neck gently.


	17. Chapter 17

Melaina wished she could focus on her breathing as she felt his lips skim across her neck. That wasn't working and she could hear herself panting. She felt Alexander laugh as his teeth nipped at her neck and she gasped lightly. He picked his head up and moved his hands from her back into the tangle that was her hair. Melaina felt him move so her back was against his chest and she leaned against him. His fingers picked at the pins and flowers that were so embedded in her hair. Melaina heard his tongue click against his teeth a few times in his frustration and she started to reach up to help him, but he told her not to.

"I'll be fine, Melaina." He said as another flower dropped to the floor and another pin was lost in the rug. Her curls tumbled down her neck above her shoulder blades and soon it was free. He didn't stop his fingers from moving down her back which sent shivers up her spine. She closed her eyes briefly before she felt him turn her around. Tilting her head to look up at him, Melaina noticed something wasn't right.

"This isn't fair," She whispered as her fingers curled in his shirt and tugged on it. She heard his laugh again and her fingers undid the buttons slowly as her eyes locked onto his. Pulling down his shirt, her fingers trailed over his muscles as his shirt was dropped to the floor.

"Ah, but now it's not fair again." He said as his fingers dipped into the folds of her dress and pushed it down. It fell to the floor in a puddle and Melaina stepped out of it before pressing up against him. She still had the shift and corset on while he only had the suit pants and breeches under. She gave him a look which was only met with a small smirk from him and she swatted at his arm playfully.

She felt him pull her closer and his lips met hers in a kiss. Lifting herself on her toes, Melaina kissed him back and she felt his teeth bite into the soft flesh of her lip. His tongue skimmed over it as she closed her eyes and slipped out of the white shift, the white corset the only thing covering her. Pulling away, she moved so that her fingers would nimbly untie the laces, her eyes never leaving her husband's face as the corset fell from her body and she saw his pupils dilate. Suddenly, she felt like a schoolgirl, like she did when her first client came into her room and stripped her from her clothing.

Melaina remembered how he took her by the wrist and showed her what to do. The man was gentle with her and gave her a small tip because it was her first time. It had hurt the first time and Melaina wondered if it would hurt for them. It didn't seem to hurt Brandon and she wasn't a virgin with helping men and their first times. Blushing, Melaina slid her eyes to the floor with her head to the side.

"Why are you hiding?" She heard him ask and felt his fingers under her chin as he lifted her head up and she saw his blue eyes showing concern.

"It's nothing, Alexander."

"Melaina, don't lie to me. Please," She looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just thinking of my first night at work." She whispered as she pressed her palms against his chest to push him towards the bed. He took the hint and sat on the edge, sitting in a relaxed position with his hands behind him and his legs spread apart. Melaina followed and grinned down at him. She moved his curls with her fingers and she felt his lips skim over the tops of her breasts. Melaina gasped softly and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as his tongue flicked over one nipple.

The girl arched her back as her fingers curled tightly in his hair. They released from his hair down to his chest and undid the belt before she pulled down the suit pants. His member was already stiff and she undid the laces, never taking her eyes off him Melaina pulled down his breeches and crawled into his lap. Alexander fell back onto the sheets and he moved hair out of her face before kissing her softly. Melaina felt their lips move together as she opened her mouth and their tongues slid together gently before his teeth tugged at her bottom lip.

"Melaina.." He whispered her name, his voice growing husky and she opened her eyes half way.

"Mmm?" She made as she nudged her nose against his. His hands curled into her hair as he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to show me what you did at the brothel. Every little thing." His breath tickled her ear and she felt herself grow warm with the thoughts. A blush spread across her cheeks and she pushed him down while she straddled his waist. It was different to her and she had to remember that this was her husband, the man she loved. _Not_ a client that only wanted her for pleasure. Taking a deep breath, she moved her hands down his chest slowly before she lifted herself up and positioned herself on top of him. Sighing, she lowered herself down slowly and her breath caught in her throat as she adjusted to his size.

"Oh, Melaina..." She heard him moan her name and she started to shift her hips slowly. His moans grew louder as she continued and Melaina couldn't help but whine. Usually, when she was doing her job, she was quiet, but now she didn't have to be. Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist and she was laying down on her back, looking up at her husband surprised. His blue eyes stared down at her and a wisp of a smile was on his lips.

"Let me try something?" He asked as he thrusted into her gently and Melaina felt her breath hitch in her throat and she nodded slowly. His thrusts never faltered as he bent down and nipped at the soft skin skin of her neck. Melaina flinched as it was unexpected, but relaxed as she felt his lips skim over her throat into the hollow of her neck. His hands moved from the patch of hair between her legs to her waist where they gripped tightly as his thrusts became more fluid.

Melaina could hear her panting grow louder as his lips stayed on her neck and started to suck gently.

"Alexander..." She moaned as her head tilted to the side and his response was gentle kisses around her neck before he went back to marking her. Moving her hips, she met his movements and it seemed to be a slow dance, but a pleasurable one. Curling her fingers tightly in his hair, she picked herself up to whisper in his ear.

"Just a bit more, Xander." She nipped his earlobe gently and she felt his warm breath against her neck.

"Well, just relax, my love." He replied as he licked her neck while thrusting slower, his eyes watching her reactions and she begged him to move. Giving her a wicked smile, her husband thrusted faster as her hips met with his. Skin slapped against skin and Melaina felt herself grow warmer until after a few minutes, her eyes locked onto his before she could see the pleasure grow in his eyes as he released inside of her. Kissing her quickly, his fingers moved against her and Melaina almost shrieked from the contact, but that was enough. She felt her body spasm as it was her turn as she clung to her husband until the shaking passed.

* * *

Melaina made a noise of appreciation as she turned on her side and looked at her husband. Her eyes were half shut with pleasure and sleep as she watched her husband watch her. He smoothed a piece of hair out of her face and she laughed.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered as she pressed closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled his neck softly. What she was thinking was how confident he seemed to be as she led and told him what to do. He seemed to learn quickly and wanted to take control. His blue eyes had the glazed look of pleasure and his pupils were still dilated.

"Mmm, just of you." She muttered against his neck and she felt his fingers move in her hair which was spread on her pillow. Resting her face against the curve of his neck, Melaina closed her eyes as she felt his fingers move from her hair to the curve of her back. Melaina giggled as she pressed up against him and nudged his chin with her nose.

"You stop that." She whispered and Alexander grinned at her.

"And if I don't? What'll you do?" He asked her and she smiled before kissing him hard and he responded with his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her onto him as they laughed together.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Melaina was still in her nightgown that she had donned once she woke up when she was making breakfast. Taking the kettle off of the stove, Melaina poured two cups of tea before she fixed the rest of their breakfast. Alexander was still sleeping, his hair tousled from their activities and he had mumbled in his sleep when she got up.

Smiling, she set everything on trays and brought up one before setting it down on their desk before going back down and retrieving the other one. Placing it down next to the other one, Melaina sat on the edge of her bed and watched her husband sleep. It was difficult for her to believe that they were finally together, but she did.

"Mmm, Melaina?" She heard his muffled, raspy voice and she turned around to see him grin at her. His eyes were glazed with sleep and she smiled back. He looked vulnerable at night, when he was sleeping, and when he woke up. He really did look like an angel. Sighing, Melaina made a mental note to get his sister to draw her a picture of him.

"What are you thinking about?" She heard him whisper as he sat up and the blanket fell from his body, revealing his chest. Her eyes strayed before she watched him ruffle his hands in his hair, the curls falling down his forehead.

"Oh, just how you'll need a haircut." She teased as she picked at his hair.

"It is a little long, is it?" He said as he took her hand and kissed it before pressing it to his cheek. Melaina smiled at him and got up, the nightgown clinging to her legs as she took one tray and brought it to him.

"I made breakfast." She said as she joined him with her tray. Balancing it on her knees, she leaned against his shoulder.

"Strawberry crepes?"

"With blueberries. I know how much you love them."

"Mmm, but not as much as you." He said before kissing her gently.

"And that's for a good morning." He said once he pulled away while Melaina felt her face grow hot. They ate in silence while Melaina picked at his hair again with her fingers and he blocked them with a fork. Soon, a small fork fight happened and Melaina yelped when his fork caught her wrist. Laughing, Melaina consoled Alexander who wouldn't stop apologizing and kissing her wrist.

"I'm alright, dear!" She said as she smoothed her hand over his cheek.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh stop and finish your food." She said, poking him in the nose. Melaina saw him frown slightly and they ate the rest of their meal in silent. She could hear a small whine and her eyes widened.

"Adelia!" She scrambled off the bed and almost flew down the stairs as she saw the puppy scratching at the glass door. Melaina opened it and watched the puppy jump around in the grass, relieve herself, and look around. The girl smiled as the puppy ran back to her and she picked up the puppy and cradled her in her arms.

"How's my good girl?" She cooed as she went over to feed Adelia bits of meat mixed with her food. She rubbed the dog's belly when she went into the kitchen and placed a bowl on the floor for her. Adelia started to eat and Melaina was going to go back upstairs, but Alexander beat her to it. She heard his footsteps as he made his way down with both trays in his hands. He had put a loose fitting night shirt on and his hair was still tousled, his eyes bleary with sleep.

"You didn't have to do that. You should sleep in more, Alexander." She said as she took the trays and placed them in the sink.

"I am tired, but I'm staying up. How's the dog?" He asked her and Adelia was playing with a piece of her food, Melaina smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Still can't believe he got us one."

"Well next time say you want a cat." She said, laughing and he shook his head again. Melaina did feel tired herself, it was about five or six in the morning. Why was she up? Covering a yawn with her hand, she feigned that she could stay up, but Alexander seemed to see through her.

"Come on, we're going back to sleep." He said as he took her hand. Melaina pulled away quickly to open the back door enough for Adelia to get in and out. She walked back towards him and took his hand before they walked up the stairs together. As Melaina curled up to go back to sleep, she felt arms around her waist pull her closer to him. She felt his breath against her hair and she smiled softly before sleep took her over.

* * *

Days flew by and the couple's 'honeymoon' seemed to last longer than usual. Melaina still didn't have to go back to work and Alexander would rather go out with his friends. His family was well off that he didn't need to work, but he thought it might've been nice to try to find one.

Melaina was making another cup of tea for him. He was currently in his study, pouring over his books and jotting down notes. Their friends came in and out of the house whenever they pleased and Melaina made note to have a dinner for them. Gavroche was the one who came in the most and Melaina wanted him to stay with them, but he always refused. It seems like he didn't want to take them for granted, but Melaina wanted him to be safe.

Carrying the tray of tea and scones, she made her way up to the third floor where his study was. Knocking on the door with her hip, Melaina entered quietly, the ends of her blue dress rustling against the wooden floor as she watched her husband. It always fascinated her how _involved_ he got with his books and she watched his eyes flicker to each page. His brow set in serious concentration, Melaina set the tray on the desk behind him and placed her arms on his shoulders, reading over his shoulder.

He didn't reply and she started to pick at his hair. It was almost down to his neck and Melaina wanted to give him a haircut soon. He wouldn't let her since he was always working.

"I think you should take a small break, have something to eat and let me cut your hair." She whispered in his ear and knew her breath tickled him because his jaw twitched.

"After this chapter."

"No, now. You've worked all morning. Eat something." She said as she closed the book on his fingers. His gaze glared up at her, but Melaina just blinked at him. She knew she was right. They had another staring contest and she stuck out her tongue before handing him his cup of tea.

"Take a scone, Alexander." She instructed and watched him nibble at one quickly.

"Are you happy now?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Only a bit. Now, sit up straighter and let me cut your hair."


	19. Chapter 19

Alexander gave Melaina a hard time when it was time for her to cut his hair. He didn't want her to go _too_ short or mess it up in any way. Smacking the back of his head lightly with her palm, Melaina cursed him again.

"Sit still, damn it." She said as the scissors were in her hands again. "I know how to cut hair, Enjolras."

"Why are you calling me by our surname, Melaina?" He asked her as he turned his head to look at her. She pushed his head back around and clicked her tongue against her teeth. Her fingers picked once more at his hair and she started to snip away at the curls. Golden blonde locks fell onto the plastic that Melaina had placed under her feet. Her fingers smoothed over his neck and wiped the small hairs that stayed. She snipped the hair that was over his forehead and made it a few inches away from his eyes. Smoothing the hair over his head, Melaina's green eyes roamed over to see if she had missed any.

"How's that?" The girl asked him as she handed him a small mirror. He glanced at his reflection quickly and nodded. "It's perfectly fine. Thank you," Alexander said before taking her hand and kissing it quickly. Melaina pulled away so she can clean up the mess that consisted of his hair, but Alexander had other plans. Pulling on her hand, he led her towards him and set on her on his lap. Melaina sat there, unsure until she felt Enjolras play with her fingers.

"Relax, Melaina. What's wrong? You seem very stiff." He said as he dropped her hands and tapped his fingers along her bare shoulders. They tickled and Melaina couldn't help but laugh and she turned towards him.

"I just never expected you to be this type of person." She mumbled as she suppressed a shiver. Not just because of his fingers, but it was getting cold in his study as well. Enjolras pressed his lips against the back of her neck and Melaina smiled.

"Well, I can be. At times."

"Oh, only rarely." She heard his laugh and Melaina leaned against his chest, her eyes closing. His arms tightened around her and Melaina giggled slightly.

"Melaina, sweetheart," He whispered against her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes found his blue and she didn't realize how _blue_ they were. It was almost like a mixture between the sky and the sea. Or maybe it was just the light. Maybe she was tired. Melaina tilted her head curiously at him and he grinned at her.

"I'm cold, Alexander." She muttered and his smile turned into a smirk.

"I know something to keep you warm." He whispered before kissing her gently. His lips moved against hers and Melaina kissed him back, her lips pursing against his and she felt his hands move over her dress to grip her hips. Melaina pulled away slowly as she felt his lips skim over her ear lobes to bite the earring before he kissed her neck. Sighing softly, Melaina closed her eyes before suddenly standing up and pulling on his hands.

"Where are we going?" He teasingly asked her as she led him away from his study towards their bedroom. Melaina peeked at him over her shoulder and her fingers twisted loosely in the sash that he wore around his neck. "Where do you think?" She whispered as she pulled him into the room before kissing him. She heard the door click closed and his hands fumbled in the layers of her dress as he tried to find the ribbons that tied together.

* * *

After it became apparent that the two young adults had been married for two months, everything seemed perfect. Except for one thing: Melaina wasn't pregnant. The two knew it would take a while to show, but Melaina was getting uneasy. Was she barren? That would be the worst punishment for her. She _wanted_ a son or daughter that looked like her and Alexander. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about what the reason might be. The two were intimate enough, even though Alexander didn't want to be when it was the week of her flowering. Melaina knew that was when it was the best time, but he seemed to always have an excuse during that week. _He might just be scared to be a father. _But, Melaina can see the serious man who was always focused in his work change and be a caring and loving father.

A sigh slipped through the girl's pink lips as she watched a young man pick up his daughter from the stones. The girl started to cry, but once the man tickled her under her chin, the girl cheered up. Alexander did that with Leilla, so why would a child be any different? She made her way home from work, the coins jangling lightly in her dress pocket as she opened the door and slipped inside.

"Ah, you're home!" She heard a voice say that wasn't her husbands. Spinning around, Melaina saw the boys seated around the retiring room. Lesgle and Jehan were talking, Joly was reading one of Alexander's books. Her husband was talking with Marius and Grantaire who had a wine bottle in his grip. Combeferre was looking over Joly's shoulder while Courferyac and Gavroche were playing a game. Combeferre was the one who had talked and Melaina frowned slightly.

"I am, Alexander might I talk to you for a minute?" She said as she passed the boys without a word. Her husband stopped his conversation and looked up at his wife. "What is it?"

"Why is everyone here?"

"They're here for dinner. I know you've been saying you wanted to throw a dinner party for them."

"You could've told me before I left to work this morning."

"I don't see the big deal."

"Well, you should go out to eat because I'm not in the mood to cook." She turned around to go up the stairs and she felt his hand grip onto her wrist.

"Melaina, that's not fair." She spun around and placed a hand on her hip.

"No, what's not fair is you not telling me before hand about your little 'party'. We're going out to eat."

"Fine."

"Fine!" She snapped at him and almost sprinted up the stairs so she can change out of her clothes. Downstairs was silent and Melaina knew that they heard their little argument. She didn't care and changed into a red dress garnished with pearls and pinned up her hair before placing a matching hat on her head and slipping into her red shoes. Walking back down the stairs, Melaina held her skirts as she descended and saw all of them standing.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked them quietly and most nodded. Gavroche was fidgeting with his clothes as Courferyac patted him on the shoulder. Melaina walked past them and the boys walked out of the house, Alexander was the last one. He looked at her, but she just waited until he sighed and left the house. Locking it behind her, Melaina turned and Alexander took her arm. The rest of the boys seemed to have forgotten about the argument as their cheerful personalities were back and they fooled around as the group walked down to the coach that was waiting for them. It took three to fit the whole group and Alexander gave each driver directions to the restaurant.

Melaina, Alexander, Gavroche and Courferyac were the one's in the last coach. Alexander spoke low to Courferyac and Gavroche looked better than he did. Melaina motioned towards him and she lifted him up to sit on her lap. Pressing her face against his hair, she felt the boy's fingers twist the wedding ring that she wore.

"What does it say, Mela? I don't know this." Everyone who lived in Paris was fluent in French (obviously) but for a boy like Gavroche who lived on the streets his whole life, he was going to miss a few words.

"It says "I will always love you."" She whispered and glanced over at her husband. He was still talking to Courferyac, but she saw his eyes stray to his ring quickly.

"But what does that mean?"

"It means that no matter what happens, whatever fights we get into, if we're separated or haven't seen each other in awhile. We'll still love each other no matter what happens." She replied and the rest of the ride was silent. Gavroche found a pearl on the floor of the coach that fell off from her dress and Melaina told him he could keep it. The grin that he gave her made her heart ache a bit more for a child of her own.

The dinner was pleasant as it could've been. The boys were spirited and the couple sat next to each other in silence, the only times that Melaina knew Enjolras was trying to get her to forgive him was when he squeezed her fingers under the table or placed his hand on her leg. Melaina wanted to tell him that she was sorry, but also needed to forgive him as well. When dessert came out, the two shared a floating island and Melaina even caught some cream on his chin. The table erupted in laughter when they realized and he was oblivious to what happened. Melaina dissolved into peals of laughter as Grantaire laughed in the glass of wine he drank and Gavroche almost fell off of his chair. Enjolras blushed beet red and Combeferre that their 'fearless leader' was blushing like a little school girl.

Melaina thought Alexander would go off on his second in command since she saw his jaw twitch, but only glared at him in stony silence. A short silence dissolved when Gavroche burnt his tongue on the coffee he was drinking and almost howled in pain. Melaina got up quickly and rushed over to the boy.

"Gavroche! Don't hold you tongue, silly boy. Drink this." She said as she handed him a glass of water. The boy drained it quickly and whimpered slightly. Courferyac took over and led the boy to the back where the chamber pots were located. Melaina sat down slowly and watched as Alexander paid for the dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

On the way home, the coach dropped off Courferyac and Gavroche at his apartment. The boy was asleep again and Melaina smiled at Courferyac before he shut the door. As the horses pulled away, Melaina took a deep breath and looked at the man who was sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry." They said together and Melaina smiled shyly while Enjolras chuckled under his breath.

"I guess we forgive each other then." He said as Melaina nodded curtly. She lifted her eyes to his and his lips turned to a half smile as he leaned towards her.

"And, you look ravishing tonight, Mrs. Enjolras." Melaina felt her face grow hot and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Thank you." She mumbled and felt his finger under her chin. Alexander brought her head up and his gaze looked curious,

"Why must you duck your head?" He asked and she shrugged slightly. She really didn't know, It might be the compliments. She felt his lips press against her forehead and involuntarily leaned in. The coach stopped at their house soon and as Alexander tipped the man, Melaina made her way up the path to the door. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and waited for her husband.

* * *

As Melaina worked on her last dress, she was hit with a sudden dizzy spell and couldn't focus. Placing her head in her hands, she took deep breathes and what had just happened. It might've been because she hadn't eaten anything the whole day. She tried to eat something to break her fast, but the smell made her nauseous. Maybe she was hungry now? As she struggled to finish the dress, Melaina watched as her mother collected their pay and waited for her. As Matthieu collected the dress from her, Melaina walked towards her mother and slipped on her coat.

"Mama, I've been dizzy for the past few hours."

"Hmm, you'll be alright dear."

"No, but they're different. Not the same." Melaina said as they walked together to get home. Her mother didn't reply which made Melaina worried. She waited as her mother turned towards her when they got to Melaina's home.

"It could be anything, dear." Her mother said, "Are you nauseous too?"

"Yes! Mama, how did you know?" Melaina watched as her mother looked at her and smiled.

"It might be that you're pregnant, Melaina. I had the same symptoms." Melaina blinked a few times as she absorbed her mother's words. She was pregnant? A smile spread across her face and she gripped her mother's hands tightly.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Alexander!" She said, happily as she kissed her mother on both cheeks before she rushed inside. Closing the door behind her, Melaina scooped up Adelia and spun in a circle, laughter spilling out of her still smiling lips. The puppy barked and licked the girl's face.

"Let's go tell him, Adelia!" Melaina whispered and went up the two flight of stairs to his study. Just like she guessed, her husband was looking over his notes one more time. Stepping inside, she let Adelia run around the room as she walked towards him.

"I'm glad you're home." He said as he looked up from his books. Melaina smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, watching as he turned slightly towards her.

"I have something to tell you, Alexander." She said as she moved back and forth. His eyes became curious, yet his mouth was still in that hard line.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" She said and almost squealed at the end of her exclamation. Melaina thought that Alexander would be overjoyed, but his frown set deeper and he didn't move.

"Alexander, isn't that grand?" Melaina asked, a slight tremor to her voice as her smile faltered.

"How far along are you?" He asked her and Melaina shook her head.

"I might be a few weeks along."

"We should wait before we tell anyone else."

"Why? Alexander, we're having a child!" She said and he didn't respond, just sighed and went back to his books. Melaina idled by his side before she left quickly with Adelia following at her heels.

Alexander found Melaina curled up on his chair with a book in her hands and the puppy sleeping on her lap. The girl's eyes were closed with her curls falling over her face and her lips pursed. The girl roused and blinked around the room before she spotted him watching her.

"Hi.." She mumbled, her voice raspy from sleep as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Did you eat something, Melaina? It's midnight." He asked her as she gently placed Adelia in her bed and put the book back on the shelf.

"I didn't and I'm not hungry." She said before turning around and looking at him. He was in his night clothes, yet Melaina was still dressed in her work clothes.

"Well, let's go to bed then." He said as he took her hand and they walked up to their room together. Melaina quickly changed to her nightgown and joined her husband where he kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

Four weeks passed and it was noticeable that Melaina was seven weeks pregnant. Alexander still didn't want anyone to know and Melaina had to take off from work since of her nausea. Her mother kept it a secret and came over every day to see how she was doing. She was over now and they were cleaning out of the chamber pots. As Melaina brought the second one inside, she felt a stabbing pain across her back and had to bend down because of it.

"Melaina, is everything alright?" Her mother asked as she walked towards her and helped her up. Melaina straightened up slowly and grit her teeth. Her hands automatically went to her legs and when she lifted them up, blood stained her hands.

"Mama!" She shrieked and her eyes widened drastically.

"Mama, what's going on?!" The girl yelled again and her mother placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Breathe, Melaina. Just breathe."

"I'm _bleeding,_ Mama! Don't tell me to breathe!" She screeched and she heard Enjolras's footsteps before he rushed into the room. Melaina couldn't look at him because the ends of her dress was soaked with blood. She could feel the sticky liquid down her legs and a strangled sob fled her lips as she closed her eyes tightly before opening them again.

"What is going on?" He demanded and Melaina watched her mother look at him with sad eyes.

"She lost the baby, Alexander. I'm sorry." Melaina stood there, stunned.

"I.. what?" She asked breathlessly and her mother faced her.

"You lost the baby, Melaina."

"I-I miscarried?" The girl choked out and her mother reached for her hand, but she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." She said through stiff lips and her husband walked towards her.

"Melaina..." He said as he tried to reach for her, but she backed up and glared at him.

"You got your wish, Enjolras. You're not going to be a father now. Are you happy?" She hissed at him as tears stung her eyes and she fled from the bathroom to their bedroom.

"MELAINA!" She heard him yell her name which almost stopped her in her tracks since he never yelled, but her saddened state made her continue on until she reached their room. Melaina fell on the bed and she pressed her face against her pillow and sobs wracked her body while the tears freed themselves from her eyes. Melaina had wished for a child and God had given her one, but snatched it just as quickly.

"Melaina..." She heard Enjolras say softly as the door creaked open. Melaina didn't reply because her tears wouldn't let her and her mother stepped in.

"Leave her alone, dear. She needs some time alone." Her mother's voice reached her ears and Melaina was glad that she said that. Except she did want comfort at the same time.

"I'll be back soon. Stay with her." His voice replied and footsteps faded away while some increased. Melaina felt a hand on her hair and she flinched.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Melaina, it's okay." Her mother's voice soothed her sobbing, but the tears still fell down her cheeks. Melaina pushed herself away from her pillow as she sat up. Her hair clung to her face and she could feel the cramps starting again. She tried to blink the tears away, but it was no use. Her mother just kept stroking her hair murmuring nonsense words until she heard rapid footsteps run to her bedroom door. Leilla streaked in the room, the ribbons flying from her hair as she ran into Melaina and hugged her tightly, her face pressed against Melaina's stomach since she was kneeling on the floor. Melaina pressed her face against the girl's hair and smelled the strawberry as she tried to calm herself.

"Melaina, dear, we're going to have to get you out of this dress. We can't save it." She heard Julia's voice and watched as Maximus closed the door, Enjolras's face could be seen as it shut. Leilla got up and helped up Melaina who slowly stripped off her dress. The corset and shift were fine, but the dress and bloomers had to go. Melaina had to close her eyes tightly when she saw the blood in between her legs and she heard the gasps.

"Mela..." Leilla said and Melaina felt a cold cloth pressed up against her legs as Julia washed away the blood.

"You're going to be alright, Melaina. Put herbs in your tea and that'll help the contractions." Julia said as she handed Melaina her nightgown and Leilla helped her into it. Sniffling could be heard and Melaina's mother left to get her daughter tea and to talk to the men. Once Melaina was clean and dressed, Leilla led her downstairs with Julia in tow. Melaina's tearshad stopped and now she just felt in shock. She couldn't think of anything to say as she passed her husband who reached for her hand in a desperate attempt to help her. Snatching her hand away, her dull green eyes looked into his worried blue ones and she could feel tears begin again.

She sat down on the chair that Enjolras claimed as his and Leilla knelt in front of her. Melaina's fingers stroked her sister's hair and she saw Enjolras sit next to her, but she chose to ignore him.

"Is she going to be okay?" His voice filled the room and Leilla picked her head up quickly to look at her mother before placing it back in Melaina's lap. Her mother soon came back with the tea and Melaina placed the saucer gently on the table next to her, waiting for it to cool.

"She's going to be fine. You'll need to be patient with her, Alexander, dear." Julia replied to her son as Melaina watched as Adelia pranced around. Leilla sat on the floor and the puppy snuggled in her lap while Melaina continued to stroke her hair. Melaina's eyes watched as her husband reached for her hand and she let his fingers lace onto hers. Melaina pulled her hand away and placed them on her lap, her eyes not moving from his hand as his followed hers and gripped her hand gently.


	21. Chapter 21

It took Melaina a long time to let Alexander touch her again. When his parents left after the third day, Alexander automatically went to her side and tried to wrap her in his arms, but she wasn't having any of it. Struggling out of his embrace, she walked up the stairs to their room and got ready for bed.

"Melaina.." She heard his voice as he closed the door behind him as Melaina slipped the nightgown over her head. She turned towards him and saw his eyes were filled with worry and concern as he tugged his shirt over his head to change into his nightclothes.

"I'm fine, Alexander."

"It's obvious that you're not. Listen, Melaina, I know it's hard... but talk to me. I don't like being left in the dark."

"I'm not trying to leave you in the dark, Alexander. I just... don't want to talk." She said as a shrug passed over her shoulders. Her eyes watched as her husband chewed on his cheek before he walked towards her and took her hand. Melaina slipped hers out of his grip, but he kept persisting. Melaina moved back until she felt her back brush up against the wall and his hands gripped hers gently. Melaina moved her head to the side and a whine slipped out of her lips as his grip tightened on her hands. Why wasn't he understanding that she didn't want his touch? Not after what happened.

"This isn't so bad, is it Melaina?" He said in her ear and she shook her head while her hands pushed out against his chest.

"Let go of me, please Alexander. Let. Go."

"Why Melaina? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just leave me alone!" She said as she struggled to get her hands out of his. He seemed to have finally gotten the hint and as he let go of her hands, Melaina felt her chin be lifted up by his fingers as his lips brushed against her forehead gently.

"I will for however long it takes, Melaina." He whispered before leaving her and settling down in their bed. He made no movement nor word and Melaina looked over at him to see his eyes closed and breathing steady. Tiptoeing across their room, Melaina opened the door at the desk they shared and took out a leather bound journal. On the cover engraved in gold lettering was _Melaina Clara Enjolras. _Just reading her name made her blush and peek over her shoulder to look at her husband. Inside, Melaina had written her story. From the time she met Gavroche and on. Her last entry was during that afternoon and she didn't think she had any more to include. Placing the journal back in the drawer before walking back and slipping under the covers and laid next to her husband.

She tried to fall asleep, but Melaina did miss the strong embrace that he had whenever he held her. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days after her little incident happened. The dress was burned and Melaina could still smell the blood and herbs that she had to ingest with her tea. Turning over on her other side, she looked at her husband's back and shoulders before she slowly moved over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. I'm going to be okay." She whispered and closed her eyes to finally sleep.

"I know you will be." was the response that she got and it startled her before she heard his husky laugh and they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Melaina promised that she would be okay and she kept to her promise. It took her a few more days until she could let her husband wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder. She could tell that he wanted to be intimate, but waited until she was ready to start again and that Melaina was thankful for. During the first day that she felt one hundred percent better, Melaina put the herbs back in the cabinet where they belonged and took out a few things that she could prepare for dinner.

"Don't take anything out, Melaina. We're going over my parents to eat tonight." She heard Alexander say as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her on a cheek.

"But it's Friday, Alexander. Doesn't your father stay at work late on Friday's?"

"He's coming home early today. He told my mother before he left for work. Come on, we can go over there now."

"It's noon! Surely your mother's busy. Leilla also has school." She said as he took her hand and helped her put the ingredients away.

"Leilla will join us when she's done and my mother said she's free. Everything's planned, Melaina, stop trying to fight it.

"I'm not trying to fight it it's just a sudden announcement." She retorted back and Alexander's lips twitched back up into a smile.

"You'll like it, I promise." He said before kissing her forehead lightly.

"If I don't, you're going to pay." She said as she playfully pushed him away with a hip and grinned.

* * *

Once Melaina and Alexander entered the Enjolras household, everything seemed to work again. The maids and butler curtsied or bowed while Alexander kissed their hands and bowed back. Melaina curtsied in response to which the butler smiled gently at her. Realizing she never met the three, she raised her eyes towards her husband who motioned his hand in a 'later' motion.

As the three disappeared in the back of the kitchens, Melaina turned back to the man and he looked at her. "That was Elaine, Aileen, and Stephen. They've been with us since I was young."

"They look so young.." Melaina said as she sighed softly.

"Elaine and Aileen are sisters and their uncle is Stephen. The girls were here when they were in their teens and never left. I guess my parents are good to them." _Your parents aren't the only ones..._ Melaina thought to herself as she nodded along. Melaina was going to reply when Julia's head peeked around the corner announcing dinner was ready. Taking her arm, Alexander brought Melaina inside and she saw her father-in-law and sister already seated.

During the dinner, Melaina didn't talk unless she was directly spoken to or Leilla said that she needed some advice on an art painting or project. Melaina said that Leilla could paint her for her next sketch that she had to do and Leilla was delighted. They made an arrangement that it would be after dessert.. maybe with Melaina gazing out the window longingly or sitting at the piano, her fingers idly grazing the keys.

But, when her father-in-law and husband were talking Melaina _had _to listen to their conversations. When they bantered, it grew so quickly that Julia had to step in in case it would've came to harsh words. She always reassured Melaina that it never came to that or blows, but she was still surprised with how much... guard they had on each other. As Melaina listened she realized one thing. Her husband was such a charming young man, she could see it on the maids' faces when he looked at them. Their eyes had the quality of being starry-eyed while a faint pink blush rose to their cheeks. Melaina didn't know if that happened to her, but it was nice to see the other's reactions.

Men and women loved her husband which made her feel oddly excited. Women would coo over his manners or the way he held himself, but wouldn't throw themselves at him like her cousin did. The men would always come up and ask Melaina where he got his knowledge, skills of public speaking, and the way he presented himself. She just answered that he was very gifted which was around the time Alexander would notice, walk over towards them and take her hand while asking her if anything was the matter. The fierce gleam in his eyes seemed to tell the men to back off or else there would be problems and they never questioned his authority.

Melaina once asked him why he never let her talk to men alone and the look she got made her afraid for a second. His reply was that he never wanted a man he didn't know to take advantage of her or else he could get very nasty. His friends would never do that, but how did she know about the other men?

Women used to come up to her as well and ask all about him. 'Such a woman's face he has. So smooth like a girl's.' was the statement most said to her. Melaina, herself, couldn't see her husband with scruff or a beard so she shrugged off their words. She did notice when Alexander got into his arguments/speeches that his eyes would go downcast and when they looked at you that there was such a ferocity in them, you'd probably have to back down just because of that. His nostrils were flared whenever he wanted to make a point as well and that's what his features were.

"Alright, you two. Enough. Your coffee's getting cold." Julia snapped and their words stopped, but only for a few minutes while the girl's brought the dishes to the sink where Aileen was waiting with soapy water.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to help you, Aileen?" Melaina asked as she placed her saucer down and she watched the girl's black curls bob around her face as she shook her head.

"It's alright, miss. I'll be fine." The girl replied with a gentle smile and Melaina slowly left the kitchen to join the rest in the retiring room. Maximus had a cigarette dangling from his lips as he heard his son state his argument and why he was right. Melaina slowly sat on the small footstool that was in front of her husband's chair and she took his hand to let him know that she was here. The anger and wrath was known in the way he spoke his words before Melaina looked over at her sister who was curled next to the arm of the couch, the pencil scratching against the paper as Melaina realized she was drawing her. Her eyes lifted back to her husband's face whose jaw was clenched as his father thought against his statement.

Leilla brought Melaina over to the piano and the girl's fingers trailed over the keys lightly as Leilla drew her profile. Melaina decided to play a piece that she had been teaching herself and the notes floated in the air as the men's conversation dulled as they listened to her playing. Her fingers slowed down as the piece came to an end and the last note echoed before she heard soft applause.

"That was beautiful, Melaina dear." Julia cooed as Leilla grinned at her. The men finally finished their conversation and Leilla quickly sat at Melaina's feet, her blue eyes looking up expectantly.

"Can you play another piece?"

"Not right now, sweetheart. How about we get something to nibble on?" Melaina asked as she got up and walked towards the kitchen and asked Elaine where the strawberries were. As the maid asked if Melaina would like her to wash them, the girl refused and said she can do it herself.

"Mela.. I was wondering if I could stay over for the weekend."


	22. Chapter 22

Melaina heard her sister's question as she washed the strawberries and put them in a small bowl. Popping one in her mouth, Melaina crossed over to where Leilla was sitting and sat across from her. "Of course you can! I think your brother would love that."

"I would love what?" Alexander asked as he stalked into the room, hands leisurely in his pockets. Melaina passed a few of the strawberries over to her and looked up at him.

"Love for your sweet little sister to spend the weekend!" Leilla cooed as she picked up a strawberry. The girl had just turned fourteen and the strawberries were from her birthday gathering. It was early June of 1831 and Melaina could feel the want from her sister and mother-in-law as they wished for a niece/nephew/grandchild. Truthfully, Melaina was scared of what could happen to the next child. She didn't want to lose the next one and Alexander was getting ahead of himself with his plans. Hearing a groan, Melaina snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her husband sit down next to her and wrap an arm around her waist. Melaina noticed how he was getting used to public affection even though he still put on the air that their relationship was chaste through and through. Obviously his friends knew that wasn't the case as Melaina heard them ask him about it. Bahorel, Jehan, and a few others had mistresses or sweethearts of their own so they didn't pry. Melaina's fingers picked up a strawberry for herself and Alexander bit into it quickly before giving her a sly smile and kissing her suddenly.

"You thief!" She said, laughing and wiped his chin.

"You too are so cute," Leilla sighed as she placed her chin in her hands. Melaina smiled and finished the rest of the strawberry while her husband chuckled.

"But, yes you can come over, Leilla." Melaina said as the last piece of fruit was finished.

"Just don't go into my study." Alexander yelled as Leilla ran upstairs to pack.

"No promises!" His sister yelled down and Alexander chuckled again.

"So, are you and your father done bickering like schoolboys?" She asked him, teasingly. She saw a frown etch his face and she almost sighed.

"These plans are important to me, Melaina."

"I was teasing you, Alexander. Lighten up for once." Alexander didn't reply as they heard a soft _thumpthumpthump!_ as Leilla's suitcase seemed to be rolling down the stairs.

"Leilla Amely Enjolras, you pick that suitcase up immediately!" Melaina heard Julia's voice echo through the house and Alexander got up quickly before walking out of the kitchen with Melaina on his heels. Leilla was sniffling and Melaina's eyes saw a red bruise on the girl's leg. Did she trip?

"Mama, I'm sorry! The suitcase fell out of my hand and I tried to catch it!"

"Not another word. I don't think you should go over your brother's for the weekend now." The girl's head snapped up and tears filled her eyes.

"Mama! _Please! That's not fair!"_ Melaina heard the girl screech and her hand went over her heart as if it hurt. Tears spilled from her eyes and she ran over to Melaina as she choked on air. Melaina knelt down and felt the girl's tears on her hair as she rubbed her back and cooed in her ear.

"Mother, that's not very reasonable of you." Alexander said softly as he turned his sister's suitcase upright. Melaina watched as Julia flipped her curls over her shoulder to stare at her son. Their ice blue eyes stared at one another before Julia spoke.

"Don't tell me what's reasonable and what's not of taking care of my daughter, Alexander."

"She's my sister, mother, and I know she wouldn't purposely drop the suitcase down the stairs. That's not like Leilla at all." Julia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And?"

"I don't think you should punish her. Simple as that." He said as he walked over to where the two girl's were and drew his sister in a hug who wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Melaina never saw the girl cry before and her brother comforting her was new as well. She got up and moved back a few paces and watched in silence. After a few minutes of him consoling her, Alexander brought her back up on her feet and she collected her suitcase. Julia watched with a thin lipped expression until Leilla sniffed out an apology and Julia pulled her daughter in for a hug. Melaina didn't feel uncomfortable, but she felt more like she didn't belong. She and her mother had a better relationship, but it wasn't like this. Maybe because it was that she was an only child and didn't know what it felt like to have a sibling or someone else to comfort.

Licking her lips, Melaina shifted her skirts as the girl said goodbye to her parents and ran out the door with the ribbons in her hair streaming behind her. Alexander collected his jacket and turned to watch Melaina. She lifted her eyes to his and he took her hand before Maximus got up off of the couch and kissed her on her cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again, Melaina." He said in his gruff voice as Julia swept past him and captured her in a hug.

"Take care of him, Melaina." She whispered in her hair and Melaina nodded.

"Tch, _I _need to take care of _her." _Alexander scoffed and moved out of the way as Melaina swatted at him.

"Liar." She said with a smile as he took her hand and they walked out of his parents' house together with Leilla waiting for them at the gate.

* * *

During the two and a half days that Leilla was over, Melaina rarely saw her husband. Either he was out with Combeferre or with Leilla. Leilla would skip through the threshold holding a new piece of silk or flowers that Alexander had bought her.

"Look, Mela! Lexi got these for me!" Leilla said as she stopped in front of her and Melaina saw roses, orange blossoms, and tulips peek through the paper.

"Those look.. pretty." Melaina said through stiff lips as she watched her husband close and lock the door behind him. He kissed her on her cheek and Melaina wondered if he got her anything, but it didn't seem so as he crossed the room to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about making us something to eat, Melaina. We ate already."

"Oh, did you?" She asked as she turned and followed her husband.

"Yes! We had soup, salad, truffles... Oh, Melaina, you would've loved it!" Leilla chirped as she followed them in and put the flowers in a glass vase. Melaina's lips pressed together and she didn't say anything. _So why wasn't I invited?_ She thought to herself as Leilla ran up to the guest room that she had occupied to get her things ready. It was Sunday night and Maximus was picking her up in a few minutes. Melaina stared at the back of her husband who had a glass of water in his hand.

"Something the matter, Melaina?" He asked with a curious eyebrow as he took another sip.

"Not at all, dear." She said with a smile as Leilla walked down with her suitcase.

"Father will be here shortly, Leilla." Alexander said as he placed the glass in the sink and wiped his hands. Melaina walked away from the two of them and she heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw Maximus standing there with a small smile. Leilla hugged Melaina quickly before leaving with her father who closed the door behind him. There was silence for a few seconds before Alexander cleared his throat.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" He asked her and Melaina didn't answer.

"Melaina?"

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"What?" Melaina turned towards him with dull eyes and she frowned.

"Why didn't you invite me to tonight's dinner?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"You were busy."

"Oh, so you couldn't ask me if I wanted to go?"

"Are we really fighting about this?"

"Yes." An annoyed sigh came out of his lips and Alexander shook his head.

"What's your problem now, Melaina?"

"My problem is that you ignored me this whole weekend to spend time with your sister."

"She's my _sister,_ Melaina. What more do you want?"

"I'm your _wife!"_ Melaina screeched as she walked back into the kitchen with Alexander on her heels. She spun around and pointed a finger at him.

"I should be the one you buy flowers for not a fourteen year old that you've known all your life." She said and saw him watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"Are you _jealous _of the relationship I have with my sister?" That word set Melaina over and she pushed the vase off of the table. The glass shattered with a tinkling _smash!_ and her foot fell on the flowers.

"I am not jealous! I just don't like how.. how you didn't spend any time with me!" She wailed as her boots messed up the flower petals and stepped on the glass, cursing under her breath.

"I spend every day with you, isn't that enough?" His voice was on the edge of anger, but Melaina didn't care.

"_You ignored me, Alexander. I don't like being ignored."_ Melaina screeched as she pushed past him and felt hands on her shoulders before the wall pressed up against her back.

"Listen to me, Melaina," He said as she struggled to get out of his grip and she felt his fingers twist her chin around so she can face him.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was trying to spend time with my sister who I haven't seen in a while. But you had to be the little bitch who ruined this nice day I had with her." He seethed as his teeth clenched and he pushed Melaina roughly away. Her head smacked against the wall and she yelped slightly.

"And for the record, the flowers were for you." She heard him say as he walked up the stairs and she could hear the door of his study slam closed. Then nothing but her ragged breathes as she checked to make sure she wasn't bleeding. When her hand came back it was clear and Melaina slowly got up off of the floor. Adelia ran to her side, her tail wagging excitedly as she licked her mistress's face. Melaina picked her up and walked over to Alexander's chair before curling up and closing her eyes. It was useless to try and talk to him whenever he got angry, plus, he felt bad about what he did/called her and wanted his space. Soon, Melaina felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Melaina sat up slowly and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She realized that she was in their bedroom and she was still in her dress. Slipping out of bed, she changed into her nightgown and heard Alexander's deep breathing. _So he didn't want to sleep in the study..._ She thought to herself as the starlight fell on his face and gave his angelic features a much more innocent look. S_o innocent that it hides the wrath inside him. It hides the form that it never wishes to take._ Melaina knew that her husband was a charming young man who was capable of being terrible. But when he was, he was always regretful right Alexander got mad he would usually spend the night in his study so Melaina thought it was odd that after their fight... he would still sleep with her. _  
_

"Oh, my love, why must you be this way?" She whispered softly as she laid back down next to him, their backs facing each other as Melaina crossed her arms over her chest and tried to get back to sleep. But, she knew one thing. She missed being in his embrace. His breathing finally coaxed her to sleep and Melaina had dreams full of fights and demons.


	23. Chapter 23

"Alexander, I made you some breakfast." Melaina said as she brought the tray into their bedroom. Her husband was sitting in bed with a book in his lap and he hasn't moved from that spot. He hadn't answered any of her questions and Melaina was getting uncomfortable. It was the third day with him not talking to her and Melaina was quite sure that this would go on for a few more days. It was sure to make Melaina go insane. In the mean time, the girl started to grow a bond with their puppy who was a year right now. Adelia loved Melaina and would follow her everywhere except to her bedroom or work. Whenever Melaina sat down to read, sew, or play the piano the puppy wasn't far behind.

Her arms were growing heavy as she held the tray and placed it gently on the desk. The saucer rattled on the plate a bit before Melaina walked over to him with her hands behind her back. Her green eyes searched his face as she watched his curls brush up against his neck with a leather piece wrapped around the curls. He had started to tie his hair back because of how long it was getting and Melaina could hear the whispers from the girls as they passed together. The day before at work one girl whispered to her friend of how she didn't think Melaina and Alexander, or "the Apollo" as she called him had consummated their marriage. Melaina had walked up to the girls and asked if she had any business questioning her personal life. The girl had retorted that it was probably true and Melaina got so angry that she took the girl's hair and dragged her to their Madam. It turns out that the girl was sleeping with Matthieu and she had a long talk with Madam. Melaina left right after since it was the end of the day and she got paid. Her mother didn't say a word as they walked home.

"Sweetheart, I need to go to work. I'll be back later in time to make something for dinner." She said as she walked closer to him and moved a piece of hair out of his eyes. He moved away, his eyes never leaving the page that he was reading. Melaina sighed quietly before kissing him quickly on the temple and tying her hair up in a messy bun. She left the quiet house and went to work.

* * *

"Here, Melaina. Your pay." She heard her mother say as she dropped the purse into her palm.

"Thanks." She said stiffly as her Madam nodded her goodbyes at the two women. They started to walk home when her mother made an excuse and said that she would see Melaina during the start of the next week. Melaina watched her form move back to the shop and she sighed irritably before she walked back home by herself. Crowds of people passed her and Melaina watched as a little girl ran around with her bonnet askew. As she passed Melaina, the bonnet fell off and landed on the ground. Picking it up, Melaina walked over to the girl and knelt down.

"You dropped this, mademoiselle." She said as the girl hid behind her mother's skirts.

"Oh, thank you dear. Jeanetta say thank you to the lady." The girl mumbled out a small thank you and Melaina smiled before getting up and walking home, her heart aching once more. Since Alexander hadn't talked to her, he hadn't touched her either except for the first night of him bringing her to their room. Tears pricked her eyes and she knew that this was her fault, but she didn't know how to apologize. Closing the gate behind her, she opened the door and slipped inside. Silence met her and Adelia was dozing in her dog bed while there was no sign of Alexander.

Forgetting about dinner, Melaina made her way up the stairs to their room and pushed against the door. Stepping inside, she saw Alexander sitting on the bed with his journal in his hands. He looked to be dozing as well, yet his eyes snapped open once he heard her. She felt his gaze follow her as she walked over to the wardrobe to get one of her old dresses to wear. Changing quickly, she let her hair fall down her back and she shook her head.

"Did you stay in bed the whole day?" She asked as she moved her hair out of her eyes. He didn't reply and Melaina sat across from him on the bed with her hands on his journal.

"You finally wrote in it. I'm glad." Melaina had written most of her days down, yet the journal never seemed to end. There was no response from him and Melaina decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry, Alexander." She said softly as she looked up at him through her eyelashes and placed her fingers over his. She watched him stiffen involuntarily before he relaxed slightly. Only slightly.

"I didn't mean to act so.. jealous of your sister. It was petty of me. Just please, _please_ talk to me again. I miss your voice." She begged him as she cupped his face in her hands as she knelt in front of him.

"It hurt a lot, Melaina. You really did hurt me that night."

"I'm sorry, Alexei. I really am," Her voice broke as she tried to express her apology and Melaina searched his face.

"Heh. Again with the nicknames?"

"Sorry,"

"Now _that_ you don't need to be sorry for."

"Apology accepted?"

"Not quite. I want to talk, Melaina."

"Oh? About..?"

"Everything."

* * *

Melaina's face screwed up in confusion. What did he mean?

"Everything?" Her question stayed in the air between them and she heard words pour out of her husband's mouth.

"The relationship I have with my family is very important to me. It's the other thing I cherish the most along with my friends, my studies, France, and you,"

"I understand that, Alexa-" She started to say, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish. It gets me very aggravated when someone tries to step in between my relationships. Especially if that person is close to me. I didn't like how you avoided me and Leilla the whole weekend." His last words sparked anger in her again and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't tell me you weren't because you were." He snapped at her and Melaina took her chance.

"I wasn't fully avoiding you two. I know how much she means to you, I really do, I wanted to give you two time together, but I also wanted to spend time. I had a picnic set out on Saturday and you left without telling me where you were going."

"You should've told me that night, Melaina."

"How was I supposed to know?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"We're both at fault then."

"But more so me. I'm sorry, Alexander." She said softly as her fingers twisted around his.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Melaina. Are you alright?" He whispered as his finger traced lightly on the crown of her head. There had been a bruise, but it was gone now even though she was still sensitive. Wincing slightly, she smiled.

"I'm fine. I promise." She murmured and didn't get a response from him. His head was bowed in front of her and she felt something drip onto her fingers. Raising his head, Melaina saw that he had tears in his eyes. This was new to her and she wiped his cheeks with her thumb and cooed in his ear.

"Alexander, oh I didn't want to make you cry."

"I just didn't think you'd be the one to get jealous of my _sister_, Melaina. I thought you were better than that. I didn't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

"I am, I am. I will be. I promise. Alexander, please don't cry, please, please don't. I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, it's okay." She begged him as she cupped her hands around his face again.

"I hope so, Melaina. I really do." She heard him whimper as he pressed his face against her neck. Melaina thought it was odd that he was crying now, but didn't say anything. She just cooed words of comfort in his ear as his shoulders shook with gentle sobs.

"I hate being weak," She heard him say suddenly and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "You're not weak, Alexander. You're strong. I never saw you cry and it shows that you don't care about showing your emotions." She said as his warm breath tickled her throat.

"I do care. I need to be brave for the rest of the Amis."

"They're brave, too. Not just you." Melaina said as she wrapped her arms around him and comforted him like a mother would to her child. She blinked back tears herself and smiled softly as they sat in silence. After a few minutes of this, Melaina moved away and made him look at her in the eyes.

"I do have a question for you." She whispered as she wiped his cheeks with her thumbs once more. His eyes moved from the space between them to her eyes.

"Why don't you touch me in public, Alexander? Only when we're alone or with your family and our friends." She heard him clear his throat before he replied.

"I like to act chaste in public. It helps me focus and people take me seriously."

"People wouldn't take you seriously if you didn't act that way?"

"They probably wouldn't. I'm the leader here, Melaina. Everyone looks up at me to make things right for our country."

"People whisper behind my backs at work and when I walk home."

"Let them." Melaina sighed and shook her head before take his hand.

"I'm not saying to kiss me in public, but something light is fine. Don't completely ignore me."

"I'll... think about it." He said slowly which made Melaina smile. Alexander kissed her hand before he nudged her nose with his. A giggle slipped through her lips as they moved to lay down and her hands rested lazily on his chest while her lips were at his throat.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Melaina squinted as she saw sunlight streaming through the windows. The warm sun filled the room as Melaina slipped out of bed quickly and made her way towards the balcony. Opening the window, she walked outside and took a breath, not noticing that her nightgown clung to her body as she watched the clouds pass slowly. Her mind started to think of what her day would be like and she wondered about going out.

"Melaina? What are you doing out there?" She heard a groggy voice ask and she turned just in time to see her husband rub the back of his neck and stretch.

"I was just thinking of how nice a day it was. I might go outside for a while."

"Sounds nice. I have to go meet Combeferre for a few things."

"So early?"

"Revolution's don't keep a schedule, Melaina." His voice had an edge to it and she dropped the subject. There was going to be a meeting of all of the revolutionary students in a few days and Melaina knew that Enjolras was going to be the leader out of all of them. Melaina's mind drifted back to their conversation last night and she bit her lip.

"Alexander, I didn't mean to sound so.. so.. naive. So what's the word.. trying to make the conversation about me." She blurted out and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"No matter how childish your reasoning sounds you should know I'll always love you, Melaina." He said as he kissed her hand before leading her back inside. As she moved the curtains over the windows, Melaina heard the drawers open and close as Alexander got dressed. His sash was tied loosely and he struggled to tie his hair back since it looked like he was tired.

"Here let me." Melaina said as she walked behind him and tied the ribbon in his hair for a low ponytail.

"You should cut it soon. It's getting a bit too long."

"I'll do it when you come home. Go have fun with your talk. I need to buy a new dress for the meeting." She said as she pushed him playfully. He chuckled before kissing her on the cheek and left their room. Melaina relaxed as she sat on the bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes before she felt herself fall backwards onto the blankets. Melaina laughed at herself before she sighed, relaxed and fell back asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Hours later, Melaina walked out of the shop with a new box in her hands. It had her newest dress, shoes and hat that she ordered specially for the meeting that was in a few days. Whistling to herself, she made her way over the cobblestones to their house and noticed that the door was unlocked.

"He shouldn't be home this early.." She whispered to herself as she pushed the door open with her hip and a streak of blonde hair came racing at her.

"Mela!" She heard Gavroche say as he put his arms around her waist.

"Gavroche! What are you doing here?" She asked as she placed the box on the floor and knelt down in front of the boy. He had a mischevious smile on his face and he was holding something behind his back.

"Enjolras is talking to Courferyac and Combeferre in his study. He told me to wait for you down here. I got you something."

"Oh? What did you get me?" He placed a small chain in her hands and Melaina saw a small jewel dangling from the silver chain. The girl eyed the necklace and looked up at the boy.

"Where did you get this?"

"A lady had it dangling from her bag and I thought it would look better on you than on her fat neck." He stated plainly and Melaina had to laugh at the way he said it.

"But Gavroche, I can't wear it if you stole it.." She watched as his face fell and he started to take it back, but she gripped his wrist.

"I'll wear it, but promise to never steal another piece of jewelry for me again." She whispered and the boy nodded vigorously before he clasped the chain around her neck. Melaina took the box from the floor and started to walk up the stairs. Gavroche sped in front of her and she gently placed the box on the bed before closing the door behind her.

"Gavroche. Want to help me bring some tea and scones to the boys?" She asked as the boy jumped the stairs. He gave her a dimpled smile and nodded before running to the kitchen. Adelia barked and chased after the boy who laughed loudly. Melaina smiled softly as she followed them and wished their house would be full of laughing children soon. She watched as the boy playfully wrestled with the Papillon while she set a kettle to boil and placed a few scones on a nice plate. Slipping Gavroche a scone who started nibbling on it, Melaina poured the tea and set the cream, sugar and honey down in little dishes with five cups and saucers.

"Gavroche, carry the scones for me, dear." Melaina said as she swatted the boy's hand away from the dessert. He grabbed the plate and ran off with it, Adelia yapping at his heels, her tail streaming behind her. Melaina watched them go and took the tray up the the third floor. Gavroche pushed the door open with his shoulder and scampered inside. As Melaina entered the conversation stopped and she chewed on her lip as she saw the three men look up at her. Gavroche had sat by Courferyac's feet and Adelia was whining at him to share the scone.

"I think it's time for a break, you three. Melaina said as she placed the tea tray in front of them.

"Why are there two extra cups, Melaina?"

"Because Gavroche and I are going to join you."

"We have a lot to discuss about the meeting." Melaina planted a kiss on Courferyac and Combeferre's heads before sitting next to her husband.

"We're going to be attending the meeting as well. Why not include us now?" Alexander gave her a look and she crossed her ankles before tilting her head. He sighed angrily while Combeferre, Courferyac, and Gavroche took turns fixing their tea. Alexander didn't give a reply as he looked through the journals that he had planned. Melaina took this opportunity to kiss his temple and she laughed when he swatted at her leg.

"You're going to get bored, Melaina." Combeferre piped up as he set his cup back in the saucer.

"I can handle it." She persisted as she took a scone and broke it in half before offering it to Alexander. He placed it on the saucer as his eyes moved over the book. The boys started talking about the meeting and what was going to happen. Melaina only paused to listen when she refilled their tea or Adelia started to get antsy.

"Gavroche, go play with Adelia outside." She murmured as she watched Enjolras frown at the whimpering. Gavroche sped off and Melaina heard his laughter as they chased each other outside. Melaina watched through the window as Courferyac asked who would be there.

"The other revolutionary students and the leaders of their groups."

"Should Melaina be allowed?" She heard her husband's voice ask and whirled around, her eyes narrowed.

"She is part of the Amis. Even before you two married she was a part of the group." Combeferre reasoned with him and Alexander sat back in his chair with a sigh. His eyes flickered over Melaina and she felt his eyes linger on the chain with the small ruby that Gavroche had given her.

"Where did you get that?" Her fingers closed around the ruby and she glanced up to his eyes.

"Gavroche found it for me."

"You mean stole it."

"Well... yes."

"Huh." He said and turned back to the other two. The meeting was going to be scheduled for Thursday which was four days away. The groups were going to meet in the wine shop that the Amis had relocated to. As Combeferre, Courferyac, and Gavroche were leaving, Enjolras pulled Combeferre back.

"Make sure Grantaire makes it. If not, I'll need to talk to him."

"He'll be there. He likes to hear you talk." Combeferre replied before enveloping Melaina in a sudden hug. Courferyac thanked her for the tea while Gavroche said that Adelia was sleeping. Hugging the two boys goodbye, the couple walked them to the threshold and Melaina promised a dinner for all of them soon.

* * *

"Do you not like the idea of me going to the meeting with you, Alexander?" Melaina asked once their dinner was finished. Potatoes, greens, venison and bits of fruit was what they were in the mood for. Adelia was licking the plate that the venison had been on and Alexander swirled his glass of water.

"Most of those boys just want to be heroes. Some are drunks like that good for nothing Grantaire and more than half just want a girl." His eyes flickered up to her.

"You're going to be the only female there. I don't want you to get harmed." Melaina couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be fine, Alexander. I know how to fight." She said before making her hands into fists and punched the air between them. She watched as his lips twitched into a smirk and his hands gripped hers tightly.

"Oh, I know you can fight. Your fingernails prove more than enough." He said as they moved together. Their feet started moving and Alexander's hands moved to her waist before she looked back up at him.

"You little sneak! You're making us dance." She teased as her hands twined around his neck.

"Heh. You accepted it though."

"Shush." She pouted and he laughed before kissing her gently. Melaina's eyes closed as she stopped to kiss him back when she felt his hands move to her legs and felt herself be lifted. A squeal died in her throat as she clung to his neck and she felt his husky laugh rumble through his chest.

"I got you, don't worry."

"If you don't you're going to be in big trouble." She said as she poked his cheek and he replied with another kiss as his grip got tighter. His tongue swiped over her open lips and Melaina felt a giggle bubble up in her throat. Alexander brought them upstairs to their bedroom where he finally set Melaina on her feet as he closed the door behind him.

"Am I still in trouble?" He asked as he walked over to her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Not right now, no." She said with a smile as her fingers trailed down his arm. He smiled and started to lean towards her, but she pulled away and walked to her dresser to get her nightgown. As she unsnapped the back of her dress, Melaina peeked over her shoulder and saw that he was watching, his arms over his chest.

"Mind helping me?" She asked in a shy tone as she pushed down her dress and shimmied out of it. The dress fell to the floor and she started to undo the laces when she felt his lips on her neck. A gasp slipped through her lips and his hands pushed hers out of the way.

"Oh, I'd love to help... but only if I get something in return."

"Of course," She purred as her lids fell and she sighed quietly.

* * *

During the next few days, Melaina only saw her husband when she visited him with a cup of tea, a crepe or a scone or two in his study. It was Wednesday night when she pushed her way through and held her hands behind her back. Alexander had taken dinner in his study as he continued to pour through his notes to try and remember his speech. Melaina was envious of how fast he could memorize something as important as a speech. She could remember dates and her schedule, but a whole speech that she had to try and influence a group of students? Never.

"How are you doing?" She asked quietly once she saw him look up at her, his blue eyes watching her.

"I'm doing fine. What are you standing over there for?" He asked quietly as he moved his papers on the desk. Melaina took this time to walk over towards him.

"I was watching you. It interests me whenever you have to memorize your notes. It makes me-" She stopped short and ducked her head as a blush came to her cheeks. She was going to say '_It makes me fall in love with you all over again."_ but she didn't know how he would react to it.

"It makes you what?" He asked as she heard the squeak from the chair as he got up to walk towards her. Melaina felt his fingers gently bring her chin up so she can look at him and she watched him smile.

"It makes me interested in what you're doing." She lied, the words trickling off of her tongue easily and he chuckled lightly.

"I don't think that's what you meant, but I'll accept it." He said before kissing her nose. Melaina laughed and pulled on his hand.

"Are you done? I'm getting tired, plus I wanted to show you the dress I picked out."

"You can show me tomorrow. After all, you are joining me." He said as he tweaked her chin.

"I am done with my work. Let's go to bed, Melaina." She nodded and waited as he locked the door behind him.

"Have you been writing in your journal, Alexander?" She questioned as they made their way to the bedroom. He sighed quietly.

"I have, but only a few sentences a day."

"Really? I put stories about our days in mine."

"You're a better writer than me."

"That's not true."

"Mela-" Alexander was going to object, but she cut off his words with a kiss. As she pulled away, she felt his hands go to her waist and she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Stop that," He muttered before his lips captured hers in another kiss. It was hotter than the others and Melaina almost immediately surrendered.

"Oh, Enjolras.." She whispered as his hands moved over the laces of her dress and she heard his laugh rumble through his chest.

"It's my surname now? Make up your mind, dear."


	25. Chapter 25

"Melaina, wake up." Alexander whispered in her ear which made her shiver.

"I don't want to." She mumbled as she turned over and huddled under the blankets. She could hear his laugh as he got off of the bed and tapped her shoulder.

"You have to. Didn't you promise me to go to the meeting with me?" With that, her lids flipped open and Melaina sat up, the blankets falling down and she didn't care this time. As she looked up, a frown appeared on her face.

"Rude." She huffed as he leaned in to kiss her good morning before pulling away. He was already dressed, yet his hair was still tousled from sleep. Melaina had cut it when he had been home during the last two days.

"Well, you get to model your new dress for me." He said as he leaned against their desk and watched her.

"I do." She said as she flung her legs over the side of the bed and got up slowly. A sleeve fell down her shoulder as she stretched and her eyes found Alexander looking at her.

"What is it?"

"I hurt you." He said, and it seemed like his voice broke. Melaina looked down and she saw bruises on her shoulders and she smiled before looking up at him.

"No, you didn't. The boys won't see the bruises, Alexander." She pulled as she tugged the nightgown over her head and grabbed her corset and shift that were lying over the dress on a chair. She stood up and quickly tied the corset before fixing her shift and pulling the gown over her head. was something that Melaina thought belonged as a curtain, but it was easy to wear and of some sort of fashion. She tied the sash around her waist and decided to leave her hair down with the curls trailing down her back. She lifted her head to look at her husband and he held out his hand for her to take.

"We can eat something quickly, can we not?" She asked as she pulled him down the stairs.

"I'm not hungry, Melaina."

"Just a little something. I won't have you pass out." She said sternly as they quickly nibbled on bread and fruit. Melaina was satisfied that he did eat something and they were probably going out to eat after the meeting.

"Come, the coach is waiting." He said once the last dish dried.

The coach was waiting for the couple as they left their house and Enjolras quickly locked the door behind him before he took Melaina's arm and they walked out together. Enjolras instructed the coachman where to go before he lifted Melaina into the coach and quickly followed.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I didn't want your pretty little dress to get ruined."

"Liar." She said with a smile and his response was a quick kiss to her cheek. His face seemed to glow the closer they got to the destination. It seemed to be a wineshop, but it wasn't the one that Melaina was used to. It was one that was in a different location, less of the poor crowded the streets and more of the rich walking the streets. Melaina tore her gaze from the window to look at her husband who was staring at the ceiling of the coach with a grave expression.

"Alexander, where are we?" Melaina never really left Paris when she had moved here after her father had died.

"In a different section of Paris. Combeferre picked the place. I didn't want people following us."

"By people you mean the police." There was one Inspector who was merciless with his charges. Melaina once saw him pick up a boy older than Gavroche and said he was going to be in prison if he didn't get out of his sight.

"You don't need to worry about Inspector Javert. Courferyac did some research and he never comes to these parts. Why should he?" Alexander said as he looked out the window quickly. "We're almost there."

_We'll be fine. He just said it. Why am I worrying? _Melaina thought as the coach suddenly skidded to a stop. "We're here, Monsieur." Alexander dug a few francs out of his pocket and handed it to the man. "Thank you." Melaina said quickly before Alexander helped her down and gave her hand a quick squeeze. He let go quickly, yet Melaina took her chance to grab his hand and pull him back.

"Alexander." She mouthed his name and he seemed to know what she was going to say.

"I will always love you, Melaina." He said softly before he kissed her forehead and brought her inside. The door opened for them and Combeferre peeked around the door as a smile grew.

"Perfect, you're here!" He exclaimed with a nervous tremor as he brought Melaina inside. Her green eyes flashed around the room curiously and she saw four other groups of men. There were about fifty others with her and she felt very tiny. Most of the boys' looks strayed towards her and some were appreciative, yet one had a lustful look in his eye. Melaina swallowed nervously and made her way towards the boys that she knew. Grantaire was grouped with Courferyac and little Gavroche who lit up at the sight of her. Melaina kissed the boy's head gently. Feuilly, Lesgle and Joly gave her a smile and Lesgle passed her another pin that they had made.

"Thank you. Mine was getting old." She whispered as she heard a throat being cleared. She looked up and saw Alexander looking at her.

"If my wife would be quiet for a few moments, I'd like to get started," He said and a few of the boys looked back quickly before focusing their attention on him. It was quiet for a few minutes and Melaina was going to ask him what he was doing before she heard his voice. It had the lyrical voice of a song, yet strong with the assurance that he knew what he was talking about. His voice grew with the bravado he exerted and as his hands slashed in the air, Melaina sighed in awe. Alexander seemed to glow as he continued to talk about their plans. The leaders of the other groups joined in and asked questions to which he answered that they will discuss the finer points of the plans when he was done. He continued to talk of his reasons why for a few more minutes before Combeferre stood up.

"I think that's enough, Enjolras. We should gather the leaders and pick the plans."

Alexander gave Combeferre a tight lipped look as his arms crossed over his chest. Melaina knew that he was only half way done with his speech and had other important things to worry about. The two stared down when Alexander did something that Melaina wasn't expecting: He stepped down and nodded. Melaina remembered how Combeferre is Alexander's right hand man and he would always take advice from him if it worked with his plan.

The leaders stood up quickly and made their way towards the two men while the boys conversed among themselves. Gavroche took Melaina's hand in his and she felt the little boy shaking like a leaf.

"Gavroche! Is everything alright?" She asked nervously before he looked up at her.

"Yes, Mela! I'm just so... excited." He said in a stage whisper which gave Melaina a reason to smile. His eyes were bright with excitement and as his gaze kept flickering towards Alexander and Combeferre, Melaina thought he was probably thinking of what he wanted to be when he was older.

"I can tell! This meeting has put me in a feeling of.. awe." She whispered back to the boy and he grinned up at her. The two laughed quietly and Melaina ruffled his hair lightly. She felt a gaze on her and her green eyes looked around the room. The boy that had looked at her when she walked in kept glancing at her and grinning in a way that made her very uncomfortable. Her eyes flickered back to her husband who was immersed in his conversation between two other leaders while the three and Combeferre listened quietly.

Melaina leaned towards Courferyac and she whispered softly in his ear. "Do you know when the meeting will be over?" He turned around quickly to look at her and replied quietly. "Only a few more minutes, Melaina. Why? You have somewhere to go?" He asked in a teasing tone which made Melaina laugh a little too loudly and swat the boy on his shoulder.

"Everything alright over there, you two?" Another boy from one of the groups called out and everyone's eyes fell to them.

"Is there a problem, Eugene?" His leader asked him and the man shook his head before sitting down. Melaina felt her cheeks burn as Alexander's gaze fell on her, but there was no look of disdain. Only a bit of irritation. But only a bit, nothing more. There was a moment of silence before Combeferre announced the next plan would be given. He looked over to their group and Courferyac got up and joined his comrades.

* * *

"Oh, Alexander! What a great idea of making Courferyac influence the rest of the groups! It worked perfectly!" Melaina called out as she ran over to her husband as the rest of the men left the wine shop. Combeferre gave an instruction to meet at this restaurant in about ten minutes which is where everyone else was going.

"Combeferre thought of it since Courferyac is a natural influencer." He stated plainly as he accepted her kiss on his cheek.

"You're being modest again."

"Ah, well, what did I tell you before? I have to be." He retorted with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Melaina giggled behind her hand as he took her arm gently and brought her outside. The rest of their group was waiting for them with Gavroche bouncing on his toes, his excitement still plain on his face. The other groups were ahead of them by a few feet, yet it seemed that a few were walking slower than the rest. The boy that had looked at her was one of them and he was conversing with another from his group. Melaina pushed a thought away as she heard Combeferre say how he should check up on his wife.

"How is Genevieve?" Melaina asked as she looked back. Combeferre's face lit up and he smiled at her.

"She's doing splendid. The baby's been quiet and Joseph is a good older brother. He loves carrying Carolyn around." Melaina sighed quietly and smiled at him before looking over at her husband. His eyes found hers and she turned back quickly when Combeferre continued to talk about his children.

"How old is Carolyn now?"

"About eight months. She's getting big."

"I would love to visit one day."

"I think Gene would love that, Melaina." He replied as he opened the door to the restaurant for her. The rest of the boys were already seated and Melaina squeezed her way through so she could sit at one of the chairs they saved. Alexander sat down at the one next to hers while Combeferre seated himself on Alexander's left. Waiters immediately came out to pour everyone a glass of wine which Alexander kindly refused. Melaina sipped on her glass and she watched as Grantaire nursed a bottle for himself. Gavroche tried sneaking Courferyac's who tweaked the boy's nose before tapping at his glass of water.

* * *

During the dinner, Alexander was quiet and stayed in his thoughts. Melaina felt his hand drift over her leg and brushed against her arm so she knew he wasn't so distracted. With the boys drinking and being their true selves, Melaina could see their personalities shine. Combeferre had manners that would put a prince to shame, Feuilly's enthusiasm made the person he was talking to be put to shame, Courferyac had a gleam in his eyes which made anyone want to listen, Bahorel's smile made anyone cheer up instantly, Jehan's sweet remarks and how he was so peaceful, Joly's facts about _everything_, Bossuet's witty and sarcastic remarks while Grantaire absorbed everything that was brought out to him. Stitch them together with their passion of the Revolution along with Enjolras's leadership and they made the perfect team.

There was a lot of bawdy laughter from the other tables and it seemed that the boys were drunk. Even Grantaire wasn't drinking as much as he did... which was definitely odd to Melaina. As the plates were cleaned off, the bill paid, the wine bottles thrown away, the boys got up and walked out of the restaurant with hearty smiles. Alexander took Melaina's arm and walked out when they heard voices yelling outside. The man dropped her arm and rushed outside while demanding what was going on. Melaina took her skirts in her hands before following the rest of the men outside. One of the boys who was piss drunk was yelling at a man who had seemed to just stepped on his foot. Melaina couldn't make out what he was saying because of how the boy was shouting, his words slurring together. The man ignored him and Melaina thought he was going to walk away safely.

But, the boy quickly took out his gun and shot the man. The bullet caught his arm and the man staggered to the ground as the boy's friends kicked the gun out of his hand. The man howled in pain and Melaina rushed over to him as did Joly.

"Melaina, get cloth from the restaurant and hot water. Now." He said, seriously before the girl ran inside and told the workers what had happened. They helped bring out a pot of boiling water while Melaina carried two clean tablecloths and ripped them to shreds. She saw someone move in her peripheral vision and watched as Alexander strolled over to the man, his face clean of any emotion except pure calm and seriousness. His hand shot out to grip the man's hair and pushed him down to his knees. The man started to thrash and scream apologizes and cursing Enjolras.

"You have a minute to say your prayers, boy." He said, calmly as he braced his arm. Melaina's fingers were red with blood as they got the citizen's wound clean, but she couldn't stop looking at her husband. At all the power he radiated from his very being. Her husband's eyes focused on his watch, the silver watch his father had given him for his birthday. He mouthed the numbers down and all Melaina could hear was the boy's screams and begging Alexander to let him go.

"Alexander..." Melaina whispered as she realized what he was going to do. Joly took her arm, blood staining the material, but she shrugged it off and ran towards him.

"Alexander!" She cried out as Combeferre caught her around the waist while Enjolras took the pistol from the ground, placed it against the boy's head who was still screaming, insanely now and shot him. The sound made Melaina grimace and the boy's words were cut off.

Digging her nails into Combeferre's wrists like claws, she ran out of his arms and stood, looking at her husband with a look of pure horror etched on her face. She watched him kick the boy's body away and, with a sneer of his lips, said "Get rid of that." The body fell to the ground in which a puff of dust scattered into the air. His friends carried his body away and Melaina watched Alexander look at them with a sharp gaze. Shaking slightly, Melaina skittered back to Joly whose face was impassive.

"The bullet only grazed your arm, keep the bandages on for a few days and make sure to get someone to clean it every two hours." He said calmly as he helped the man up. His ragged breathes seemed worse to Melaina and he thanked the two before walking away slowly. Melaina watched the man enter a house almost twenty feet away and heard a shrill scream as his wife ran out to meet him. Turning around, Melaina focused on the man that she had to go home with.

"Courferyac, bring my wife home." Not her name, but _my wife._ She frowned.

"Why do I need to go home?" She asked and Enjolras ignored her to clean off the pistol and throw it away.

"Bring her home."

"No, I'm staying." She said defiantly and knew it was the wrong thing to say. His eyes focused on her and before she could react his hands were gripping the tops of her arms as he stared at her.

"You will do what I say." His voice was raw and almost rusty as he gave her another command.

"If I don't? What'll you do? Hurt me?"

"You're impossible." He seethed before pushing her away and leaving her behind. Courferyac walked towards her, but she shook her head.

"I can get home myself."


	26. Chapter 26

That night, Melaina could be found watching her husband with a wary eye. After what had happened with the student and the man his eyes had turned colder than ice. His voice was sharper as a blade and he seemed to throw insults at her when she walked home by herself. She might've imagined it, though. She couldn't stay focused as she walked home, her mind kept going back to the way he looked as he shot the boy. Pure hatred was etched on his face and there was no remorse. Melaina was kneeling on the side of her bed, her hands clasped together as she started to pray. _God, please watch over my husband._ She thought as she continued to pray silently. Her husband, on the other hand, was watching the sky, his night shirt opened and his eyes still cold. He rested his head against a closed fist as he leaned against the glass. He wasn't one to be consoled, to talk to, yet Melaina couldn't help but want to embrace him. Even if she was scared.

"Why are you still up, Melaina? You should rest." Her eyes opened as she finished her last prayer and looked up at him. He had come home only a few hours before and his eyes were rimmed red. He wasn't drinking, whoring, or crying so Melaina didn't know the reason why.

"I wasn't the one who over-exerted myself." She said softly as she got off of her knees. _You only thought of me as another woman, not your wife. I was just another burden in the way._ She thought as she stepped over to her mirror and sat down, her reflection staring back at her. A few freckles were sprinkled along the bridge of her nose and her green eyes found her husband's blue staring at her in the mirror. They didn't speak for a few minutes before she felt his hands graze her shoulders.

"You've gone quiet. What is it?" She shook her head and felt her hair move above her nightgown.

"Melaina." A sudden thought struck her and Melaina couldn't push it away. She bit her lip before replying.

"Why did you have to shoot the boy?" Boy. As if he was sixteen instead of twenty one. Melaina held a sigh and waited for his response.

"He shot an unarmed citizen."

"That doesn't mean to kill him."

"It's justice, Melaina." She dropped the subject with a sigh.

"There's something else, though." He pressed her and she looked up at him sadly.

"You're a lover of liberty and France. So, why did you marry me? You have no interest in women."

"Why are you asking this."

"It's obviously not because of my looks or body nor my feminity. So what is it? Answer the question." He ran a hand through his hair almost dejectedly and sighed.

"Your sensitivity and your maternal side. You care about our country with our people. You help anyone you can without a second glance. Does it matter if I care more about our lives than being intimate?" His words gave her a pang of pain as _You're impossible _reverbated in her mind.

"I just want a child, Alexander. It hurts to see the girls talking and staring."

"Let them. I don't love anyone's body other than yours." Melaina slowly turned around and he raised her chin.

"What do you mean?"

"You were a prostitute for a few months. You don't carry yourself like one. You don't try to show it off, you're careful and secure."

"What are you saying."

"I love you like a man should but more so because of the passion and security you possess." She was quiet as she digested his words and a smile crept to her lips.

"Thank you, Alexander."

"There's no need." He said as he took her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"If I upset you about the boy, I apologize."

"Let's not talk about it anymore." He said as he led her towards their bed. Melaina turned to face him before her fingers traced his eyelids which were always slighty red.

"My angel. My dark angel." She whispered as she kissed his forehead gently before pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed as she looked up at her husband.

"What did you call me?" He asked as he sat next to her and put a hand around her waist.

"Oh, nothing..." She said as she nuzzled his neck gently. Melaina was growing tired, but she wanted Alexander to go back to his regular self. Not this cold statue type who probably said lies to make her feel better. Biting her lips, she moved away and curled under the blankets to give him space.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Melaina. I need to write something down." She heard him say as he leaned over to kiss her temple oh so gently. Melaina's breathing turned deep and rhythmic as she fell asleep to the quill scratching on parchment.

* * *

It was slowly turning to Fall, the leaves changing color right before they fell slowly to the ground. Melaina wanted to go apple picking, but didn't think any of the boys would like it. Gavroche was slowly turning into a boy who threw away his toys of war and wanted to be in the middle of it. He wouldn't leave Courferyac's side whenever he came over to see Enjolras and go talk to him as well. Melaina heard a whoop of joy and watched as Gavroche sprinted down the stairs, the two men following behind him.

"What's going on?" Melaina asked as she put the book on the table next to her. Adelia got up from laying on Melaina's feet and pranced over to Gavroche.

"Enjolras is letting me have a gun during the Rebellion." The boy stated plainly. Melaina's eyes widened as she looked up at her husband.

"He's only a boy, Enjolras! He can't handle a gun nor will he fight in the Rebellion."

"He can handle it, I trust him."

"Mela.. you're not my mama." Gavroche piped up and Melaina sighed.

"No, but I wish I was." She said before leaving them. Her head was pounding from the side effects of her flowering and she wished that she could be alone. She heard Enjolras mutter a quick 'excuse me' as he stalked towards her and took her arm.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Forget it." She said as she pulled away. Melaina walked past the two and said that she was going to read a book. Adelia followed close to her heels and jumped up on the bed before lying down and waiting for her mistress. The girl heard the door close downstairs and sighed as she laid down, the pup rearranging herself to rest her head on the girl's lap whose fingers played in the dog's silky fur. Melaina opened up her book and started to read.

* * *

The girls's eyes opened quickly and she sat up, the book tumbling out of her lap, Adelia's bark filled her ears as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Her green eyes looked up quickly and saw Enjolras staring down at her, his expression neutral as his blue eyes were fixed on her. Melaina groggily looked around before their eyes locked once more.

"You fell asleep."

"For how long?"

"A few hours. You were asleep when I got home." Melaina ran her fingers through her hair before blinking. It was awfully dark in the room with the exception of a small candle that her husband was holding in between them.

"Is everything alright, Alexander? You seem..." She trailed off. _Mad_ didn't seem like the right word.

"We found out who the revolutionary was." Her husband muttered as he face darkened, the flame flickered between their face and Melaina watched it for a while.

"Oh?"

"He was Claquesous of the Patron-Minette." That seemed to snap Melaina awake and she sat up.

"The group that Eponine and Gavroche's father is the ah, leader of?" She asked softly and Alexander nodded.

"It seems that he wanted to get our plans and to just put each group against one another." He said stiffly and Melaina put a hand on his cheek as he blew out the candle.

"I'm sorry, Alexander."

"What's done is done." He said and then the subject was closed. He got off of the bed and changed into his night clothes, the shirt opened at his chest.

"Are you tired, Alexander?" She asked as he sat next to her again.

"Only a bit. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a cup of tea." She said softly as she ducked her head. Conversing over tea was the way to get the couple to open up to one another and Melaina missed the times they did.

"In the morning, Melaina."

"But you said you're not tired." She said and felt his fingers trail over her lips.

"As much as I would love to converse with you, I am feeling a bit tired." He said as he moved to his side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Alexander." She whispered before kissing him on his temple and leaving the room. She went to go make a cup of tea for herself, Adelia yipping softly at her heels before Melaina told her to go lay down. The pup licked her heel before going to sleep on the dog bed in the living room. Melaina waited for the water to boil before she prepared her cup and sat down with it steaming between her hands. She sipped at it slowly while she watched the stars twinkle in the ink blotted sky. The girl sighed softly as she placed the empty cup into the sink and walked back upstairs. Her feet seemed to drag on the wood as she made her way towards their bed and saw her husband sleeping with an arm under his head as he rested on his back. Joining him, Melaina pressed against him with her head on his chest and her fingers trailing gently on his shirt.


	27. Chapter 27

Fall came and went with little to nothing new. Enjolras surprised Melaina with a fur trimmed cloak that Julia had picked out for her. They also celebrated his twenty second birthday in November and it was now the middle of December. Snow had fallen the day before, and it seemed that the white flakes wouldn't stop any time soon.

"Melaina, you don't need to go to work. Madam said that if the snow got worse, you shouldn't come in."

"But I like to work." She said as she gathered her belongings. His hand gripped her wrist just as she was walking out of the door.

"How about we go to the market instead?" He said as he brought her inside, the door closing behind them. Melaina's eyes trailed to the window where she saw the snow fall softly down to the already white ground.

"So we can go to the market, but I can't go to work?"

"Your Madam said no to working."

"Fine."

"Get your cloak." He said before releasing her hand. Melaina's dress was trimmed with fur, the dark green material with white fur. His gift was all white fox fur. Melaina had been upset that the animal had been sheared for this gorgeous cloak, but her husband had realized her sadness and told her that the animal was already sick when the hunters found him. That didn't help her condition, but she realized it was for the better. Clasping the pin to close the cloak, she put a few francs in her dress's pocket before re-joining her husband. She couldn't find Adelia who loved the snow, but Melaina wanted to be alone with her husband.

"Ready?" He asked her as she took the muff that matched the cloak and nodded. She watched him lower his eyes once before he took her arm and led her out into the snow. They got to the market where Melaina was picking out different fruits to buy while Alexander talked to the butcher when she heard a loud squeal and felt arms around her.

"Melaina dearie! It's been too long!" A familiair voice squealed and Melaina had to focus on the girl's face before she blurted out her name.

"Faline?!" The woman pulled away and she nodded.

"Yes! Isn't it grand? I met Franklin at the brothel." She lowered her voice as she pointed to a man holding the hands of two children, a boy and a girl. Faline nudged Melaina's arm and she grinned.

"We met a few weeks after you stopped showing up. He was very gracious and promised to get me out of there. We're expecting our third child now. Well, the boy is my step-son. His mother died a few years ago."

"That's so... nice." Melaina said as she saw Faline's swollen belly and envy pierced her heart.

"Melaina? Is everything alright?" She heard Alexander's voice and she turned around as he walked over to them with a bag of meat he had bought.

"Yes, everything's fine. This is Faline. We ah, worked together." She said quietly as Faline walked up to him.

"You don't look familiair. I would definitely remember a face like yours." Faline said as she peered up at Alexander and Melaina watched her husband lower his eyes to the ground. Melaina put that in the back of her mind to ask about. She sidled up next to the woman and placed her hand on Alexander's arm.

"Oh, we didn't meet at the brothel. I met him through a few mutual friends."

"Oh! Well, he looks to be a keeper. I need to go, Melaina dear, but we must chat soon!" Faline cooed as she kissed Melaina on both cheeks and walked off with her family. Melaina sighed quietly and she looked up at her husband.

"Ready to go?" He asked her and she nodded quickly, the bags rustling in her hands as they set off home. They passed the poor huddling in blankets, children shaking so much that Melaina could hear their teeth chattering from a few feet away, babies mewling against their mother's necks while fathers cursed at passerby. She couldn't bear the site of one family who had three small children hugging each other that she handed Alexander her bag as she took off her white fur cloak. Walking towards the family, Melaina stopped in front of the mother who looked at her warily.

"Please take this."

"Why should I? What have you done with it?" Melaina shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing. I just think you need it more than me." The woman looked at Melaina curiously before silently taking the cloak and passing it to her children who immediately huddled under it. Melaina placed the muff in the woman's hands as well and gave her a gentle smile. The woman stared at her, open mouthed as Melaina walked away. She was about to reach Alexander when she felt a tug on her dress. Looking down, Melaina saw the girl clinging to her and the woman knelt down in the snow.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thank you, Madam!" The girl cried out as she hugged Melaina tightly, almost toppling the woman over. Melaina laughed softly before hugging the girl back, burying her face in the girl's hair.

"You're very welcome. Now go back to your brothers." She whispered as she gently pushed the girl back and waited until she was there.

"That was sweet of you to do." She heard her husband say as she rejoined him. Melaina smiled softly and ducked her head.

"Thanks, I couldn't let them just freeze to death." The girl heard him sigh.

"Guess I'll just have to get you a new cloak."

"Guess I'll just give that one away too." She said with a grin as he looked at her. His lips twitched into a half smile which made Melaina giggle.

"This is what I was talking about. You give away possessions without a second glance." He said as he nudged her with his arm.

"You're embarrassing me."

"Like I could ever embarrass you." He said as they reached their gate. Melaina stepped inside and took a back silently from him as Alexander closed the gate and joined her once more. Unlocking the door, Melaina suddenly shivered as she walked through their house.

"Cold?" She heard him ask as he took her in his arms once they were in the kitchen.

"Oh, only a bit." She replied as she shook off the next shiver. She leaned against him momentarily before pulling away and unpacking their groceries.

"Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"Call over the Amis," She said with a wink, "we're going to have a dinner party."

"Are you sure, Melaina?" He asked as he walked towards her whils she spun around with her hands on her hips.

"Remember that time I got upset that you told me they were there for dinner? Well, now I'm making it up to you."

"You don't need to do th-" His words were cut short with Melaina giving him a small kiss before pushing him gently.

"I want to, so there. Invite Eponine and Gavroche as well." She said as she turned around and separated everything. Melaina heard his low chuckle before he ventured back out in the snow.

* * *

Half an hour later, Melaina heard the door open once more. Laughter, conversation and a whine for hot chocolate immediately made the place seem more alive.

"I hope you don't mind adding another set to the table, Melaina." Alexander suddenly whispered in her ear which made her jump.

"Did Eponine tag along?" She said as she squeezed his hand.

"Ah, no, Joly and Bossuet's mistress did though."

"They're sharing a mistress?" That piqued her curiosity and when she looked up at Alexander, he shrugged and stole a cranberry.

"Thief." She muttered and she heard his laugh echo around the kitchen. Gavroche pedaled in and told Melaina that he couldn't find 'the girl' and apologized.

"Oh, don't apologize, dear. She just didn't want to come, that's all." _Probably because of Marius. _She thought to herself as she leaned against the counter.

"I heard you wanted hot chocolate?"

"Oh, Mela! Do you mind?" His voice questioned and she shook her head.

"Not at all. But be a dear and go ask the others if they want." The boy went out to the retiring room where she heard him ask if they wanted the hot beverage.

"They would like some with a few bottles of wine." He told Melaina when he joined her back in the kitchen.

"Of course." She said as she took a few bottles down and handed them to her husband. He left quickly only to return and hand Gavroche a cranberry before telling the boy to find Adelia for him.

"Alexander!"

* * *

The meal turned out calm and cozier than Melaina thought it would. A cranberry salad, chicken, venison and lamb were the main dishes while many sides were included. Gavroche was sipping on his chocolate as he listened to Courferyac and Combeferre talk as they nibbled on a few desserts. Musichetta swirled the wine in her glass as she looked at Melaina. The girl was kind of scared of this boisterous lady, but she shook it off as they started to talk.

"I have one word of advice for you, m'dear." The lady said before she took another sip of wine.

"What's that?"

"_Never_ and I mean _never_ fall in love with a Revolutionary." Melaina laughed and wiggled her ring finger at the older woman.

"I think you're a little late with that bit of advice." She said as she took Alexander's hand. Musichetta laughed loudly before draining her glass and placing it on the table.

* * *

The night was winding down and the boys finally stopped talking about their plans and decided to catch up over a few games. Alexander was quietly reading a book as Melaina rested with her head on his lap, her eyes closed as she felt his fingers run themselves through her hair.

"Is she your pet now, Enjolras?"

"She always will be, Bossuet." The boys laughed and Melaina smiled softly as she heard Gavroche curse Courferyac for beating him in another round of checkers.

"Just one more game, Gavroche. You'll beat me this round." Melaina opened one eye to peek at the young blonde as he huffed and sat down with his arms crossed. About fifteen minutes later, she heard his howl of indignation and she heard a noise as if the checkerboard was thrown. There was a stretch of silence before she heard her husband speak.

"That wasn't very gentleman like of you to do, Gavroche," His voice silkier than usual that had a harsh undertone to it. "I wouldn't want Melaina to wake up and see your mess, so I would suggest fixing it before she wakes." Melaina could almost see the cold stare he was giving the little boy and wanted to open her eyes to tell him that it was alright, but it was too late.

"Sorry, Enjolras." Gavroche's little voice said and she heard the pieces being put back in their place. Enjolras's fingers ran through Melaina's hair a few times and she felt her breathing go steady once more, but she didn't want to fall asleep while her guests were here. Lifting up her head, she glanced around the room and saw everyone talking softly, Grantaire glancing over at her and her husband before giving her a small smile.

"Good morning, miss Enjolras." He teased as he took another swig from the wine bottle. Melaina laughed lightly and grinned at him.

"Good evening, Grantaire!" She chirped and she saw Gavroche walk over to her, shyly.

"Sorry about the mess, Mela." Melaina ruffled the boy's hair and clicked her tongue between her teeth.

"Don't listen to what my foolish husband has to say, Gavroche. I don't mind." She said with a wink before looking over her shoulder at her husband who looked over the top of his book, his blue eyes curious.

"I'm foolish?"

"You are... at times."

"Call me foolish again, Melaina. See what happens." Melaina didn't know if he was teasing her or not in front of all his friends, but she decided to give it a shot.

"Foo-lish." She said with a grin before poking her tongue out. Her green eyes watched him as he placed the book down on the small table next to them before taking her chin in between his fingers and kissing her gently. It surpised Melaina since it wasn't the outcome that she expected, but her eyes closed and she kissed him back before she heard a 'tut-tut'.

"Manners, you two!" Musichetta tittered as the two pulled away with Melaina blushing.

"Why, I remember you turned away my cousin, Anabelle because you said your mistress was Patria. When did you change your mind?" The woman continued as Melaina gathered the sweet dishes and brought them to the kitchen. She heard Alexander's response.

"Your cousin wasn't like my Melaina. And, I'm only chaste in public since-."

"It helps with your image, Alexander, we know." Melaina interrupted him as she walked back into the retiring room.

"Thank you for stealing my words." He said with a short glare at her as their friends laughed. The group stayed for a few more hours and Melaina served them coffee or tea. Gavroche fell asleep on Alexander's chair, curled up in a blanket. Melaina smoothed his curls away from his face as she watched his breathes deepen.

"He looks so peaceful," She mused to Musichetta who nodded next to her.

"Are you thinking of having children, Melaina?" She asked her softly as the woman moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"I miscarriaged once in the beginning of our marriage. I would like another, but with Alexander so involved in the Revolution." Melaina sighed and tried to smile at the other woman.

"I'm sure he wants children. It's going to take some time."

"I know." Melaina whispered as Courferyac stepped between them to get the sleeping boy as they were leaving.


	28. Chapter 28

"Melaina?" She heard Alexander's groggy voice ask for her and she turned around from looking at her reflection.

"I'm here." The girl said as she watched her husband sit up and stretch quickly.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Well, tonight's New Years eve. I wanted to get everything set up before our guests show."

"You mean our friends, my parents, Leilla, and your mother?"

"Exactly right."

"Melaina, it must get boring with seeing the same people over and over again."

"It's not. My mama told me that all of my cousins on her side moved to England and my father never really talked to his only brother." She said as she tied the sash on a red dress.

"It's not lonely, Alexander." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were still glazed with sleep and he nodded slowly.

"Alright. And you have everything for tonight?"

"All I need is the champagne."

"I'll get it after I wake up, I'm going back to sleep."

"Want me to wake you?"

"I'd rather you join me." Melaina smiled as he laid back down and tilted his head to look at her.

"I have to get everything ready."

"I'm sure our mothers and Leilla wouldn't mind helping you."

"Stop giving me excuses, Alexander."

"Stop fighting them, Melaina." The girl couldn't help but giggle and slipped out of the dress before curling up next to him with only her shift, corset and bloomers on.

"You win this time."

* * *

Melaina didn't like to admit that Alexander was right. Julia and Leilla, plus her mother, started to create the dishes for New Years and Melaina protested their actions.

"You need to relax, Melaina, dear." Her mother cooed as she placed a glass of wine in her daughter's hand.

"Stop trying to get me drunk."

"I'm not trying to get you drunk. I'm trying to make you _relax."_

"Same thing." Melaina muttered as she took a sip of the wine just as Alexander walked in with two cases of champagne.

"Isn't that too much, dear?" Julia said as she took one from him.

"It's not too much since my friends are coming over." He said as he kissed his mother on her cheek before he picked up Leilla and swung her around. Her laugh echoed off the walls and Melaina smiled slightly. Enjolras kissed her mother's hand and as he made his way towards her his eyes locked onto the wine glass.

"Drinking already? It's so early." He said as he took it from her and Melaina frowned before taking it back from him.

"Mama's orders." She cooed as she sipped from the glass again and she felt the glass be ripped from her grip.

"Alexander!"

"You are not going to get drunk before our guests arrive." He told her sternly as he placed the glass on the table. Melaina looked up at him and frowned.

"You're not going to tell me when I can and can not drink!" She snapped as she took the glass once more and swept out of the room. Her dress dragged behind her as she made her way in the living room up the stairs to their room. Pushing the door open with her hip, Melaina walked out onto the balcony and watched the clouds float by as she swirled her wine around in the glass. She heard their door open and close softly as Alexander walked towards her, Melaina turned a fraction of an inch to look at him with a frown on her face.

"What is it." She whispered and his hand grazed over her arm to reach for the wine glass. He took it gently from her and she reached for it, yet it was out of her reach.

"Let me give this back to you at the beginning of the dinner."

"I don't like how you're instructing me when I can drink wine or not. You're not my father, Alexander."

"I understand that, but it's not wise for you to drink so early. Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

"Only tipsy."

"How do you act?" Melaina turned her head to the side and didn't answer.

"Melaina, how do you act."

"I get very tempermental."

"Which is why I don't wan-"

"I know what you want." She said over his words.

* * *

The boys arrived one by one and Gavroche brought in the dessert while Courfeyrac followed him into the kitchen. Combeferre's wife and two children made a short appearance. Combeferre kissed his wife and picked up his little boy while his daughter slept quietly. He introduced Melaina quickly since his wife had to go over her parent's house for the night.

"Don't worry about making dessert, Mela. I have it covered!" Gavroche said, excitedly as he handed her the boxes. Melaina eyed Courferyac curiously and she whispered in his ear.

"Did my husband tell you to do this?" The boy just smiled and looked over at the blonde who took the box from Melaina's hands.

"He might've made a suggestion." He responded and Melaina shook her head.

"You boys shouldn't always do what he says." Courfeyrac responded with a shrug.

"What can I say? He's the leader."

"Not a valid reason, Courfeyrac." Melaina said as she took her glass and walked to the living room where the others were relaxing over plates of food. After the dishes were cleared, the boys brought out cigarettes and cigars to smoke. Maximus held a cigar between his fingers while Joly handed out cigarettes to Combeferre and Bossuet.

Melaina left their families and friends for a few minutes, just to get some of the cold air in her lungs. She didn't have a favorite season, except she loved the brisk, cold air of winter and the clean, fresh air of summer. Slipping off her shawl, Melaina draped it over the nearest chair before she walked into their backyard with her sleeveless dress and cinched waist. Her flats crunched along the snow and she quickly flipped them off, she'd rather feel the cold beneath her feet than the shoe.

"Melaina, what are you doing out there?" She heard Joly's voice as she turned towards the door. He had his head poking out and his nose was wrinkling.

"It's nice. I love walking in the snow."

"You'll get... you'll get a gold, Melina." Joly said as he sneezed three times as laughter punctuated the air before the young man retreated back inside.

"Enjolras, why does Mela like to be outside? It's freezing."

"Well, she's cold blooded so she could withstand the cold better than we can." She heard her husband's voice in a teasing tone as she walked back inside.

"Excuse me? What did you say about me?"

"Well, Enjolras, you're actually wro-" Joly interrupted before Melaina interrupted _him._

_"How dare you call me that."_ She spit and she watched as Alexander immediately stood up and faced her.

"It was a joke, Melaina."

"Oh, so now you know how to crack jokes? You're so serious, I never knew you've had it in you!" His jaw clenched and a hushed silence went over their guests, but Melaina continued.

"You're so serious. You need to relax! Stop thinking of the Revolution. No one cares, Alexander! No one cares what France becomes! You won't be able to help. No one will care of your actions." Her voice grew higher and higher until Alexander's hand clapped over her mouth and she looked up at him.

"We're going to talk upstairs in our room," He said, his voice dangerously low as his eyes locked with hers. "You're not feeling well." Melaina didn't reply as he led her almost roughly to their bedroom where he locked the door behind him and didn't face her for a few minutes. With his back to her, Melaina wondered what he was going to do Her eyes widened and she swayed in place because of the four wine glasses she drank in almost rapid succession.

"Tell me why you said those things." He said with his back still to her as he looked over his shoulder.

"Melaina."

"You provoked me. You were the one who called me cold-blooded."

"God damn it, lighten up, Melaina! I was kidding around."

"Yes, I could tell because you _always_ joke around with me."

"Forget about the god damn joke. Why did you say those things about me?" He demanded an answer from her which she refused to say.

"What does it matter? It's true!" She spit at him as he moved away from the door.

"How can you say it's not true. Everyone looks up to me, Melaina. Everyone wants me to help save them. I have to save our people. Don't you _understand_?" He hissed at her while he kicked away the chair that separated them. Melaina winced from the clatter the chair made as it met with the floor. He crossed the room over to her and gripped her shoulders.

"What don't you understand?" He demanded another answer to which Melaina, again, refused to say. After a few painful minutes of silence, he realized that Melaina wouldn't answer. Pulling away from her, Enjolras stepped away towards the door.

"I'll be downstairs." She heard him say as the door closed behind his retreating form. Melaina stayed still for a few minutes before she bent down and brought the chair back up into its original position.

She slowly went downstairs, the back of her dress dragging behind her as she made her way. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but hers were only on her husband. His blue eyes were downcast as he talked in a low tone to Combeferre. Melaina looked down and sat down in the chair next to him and Courfeyrac, the boy's curls bobbing over his forehead as he nodded feverishly.

* * *

It was five to midnight and Melaina was quiet during the last few hours. Leilla would ask if she could sketch her or play a piece on the piano and she would only shrug and do what she was requested. Gavroche tried to cheer her up, but Melaina's gaze faltered because of the wine and she didn't feel like talking.

Four.

Maximus passed Joly's matches back to him as he started to smoke his third cigar. Julia waved a ringed hand in the air as she blew the smoke away from her and Melaina's mother who gossiped over tea.

Three.

Joly and Bossuet were talking about various antidotes for illnesses and Melaina was trying to focus as she could write some of them down, but her memory kept faltering.

Two.

Gavroche looked over Leilla's shoulder as she perfected the sketch she was doing of the group. Melaina thought of how nice they looked together. Blonde heads close together with baby blue eyes darting back and forth. She could think of them as a nice match.

One.

"Happy new year!" Julia chirped and everyone followed. Julia and Maximus kissed while Leilla kissed Gavroche on the cheek. Melaina turned her head and kissed the boy next to her.

But she didn't kiss her husband.

She kissed Courfeyrac.


	29. Chapter 29

Sunlight filtered in the room and Melaina opened her eyes slowly. Turning over, the girl felt the sunlight on her face and the space next to her was empty. Sitting up quickly, the blanket falling away from her semi-naked body, her green eyes roamed around the room for her husband.

"Alexander?" She almost screeched; if it wasn't for the cottony taste that her mouth had. There was also a pounding pain in between her eyes and Melaina fell back against her pillow with her fists shoved over her eyes.

"You should relax, Melaina," The girl heard his voice say and she opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were cold and serious, with his mouth set in a firm line. "You're probably hungover from last night. All that wine..." He trailed off and Melaina lowered her eyes, her tongue rolling around her cheeks as she tried to wet her mouth to get words out.

"I'm... Alexander, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted her and she shook her head. He was trying to get her off the subject. To forgive and forget. But she couldn't forget. She didn't kiss him at the stroke of midnight like she was supposed to. She kissed Courferyac instead. That was the worst thing she could've done to Alexander. Even though he loved her on some degree; they were still married. She worked her words around her dry mouth again.

"No, I want to talk. I'm sorry, Alexander. I really really am. I didn't mean to kiss Courferyac."

"Melaina, I _really _don't want to talk about it."

"But, _I _do." She looked up at him and found that he was only half dressed. His shirt was still hanging on the back of his chair and his golden curls on his chest looked brighter in the sunlight.

"Please, please forgive me, Alexander."

"Melaina..." Not listening, she sat up and made her way towards him, trying to ignore the not so subtle pounding in her head. Cupping his face in her hands, Melaina kissed his open and unresponsive lips. She pulled away before kissing him again, trying to make her apology known through her lips. He finally responded the third time, yet it was tentative, hesitant, like he wasn't sure if this was right or not. He pulled away and gave Melaina a sad smile before pushing her down against the pillows.

"You need to rest and eat something." He muttered before leaving. Melaina closed her eyes and tried to focus on the pounding in her head, but she heard the door open a few minutes later. He carried a tray that had a glass of water, milk and a bowl of oatmeal on it. Her face screwed up at the sight of the bland, pasty breakfast as he handed it to her.

"Just try to eat it. Eat as much as you can."

"I don't like oatmeal."

"Just.. try." She made a face at him before she took the spoon and putting back down in the mushy substance. Reaching for the glass of water, she took a few sips before coughing lightly. She too the spoon in her hand again and chewed it slowly, her mouth turning down at the corners in disgust.

"You're fine, keep eating." He told her gently.

"Alexander, I didn't ruin your friendship with Courfeyrac, did I?"

"No. Courfeyrac didn't realize what had happened. You kissed him quickly before you realized your mistake and ran up here." The way his voice became detached... Melaina wanted to apologize again, but knew it wouldn't do her any good. She looked down and pushed the food away, her hands circling the cold glass of water before she finished it. She could feel his eyes on her, but didn't say anything. The girl didn't know if she should laugh, cry, or ignore it. The prickling in her eyes seem to be that the second option was the correct answer.

"Melaina?" His question sent Melaina pushing the tray farther away from her and reaching for him, for her angel, the one that she couldn't bear live without. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, so she made her way towards him and laid her head gently on his lap, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Don't... don't cry." She heard his voice, trying to make her feel better. His hands in her hair, moving slowly down her back, she choked out another apology.

"I'm, hic, so sorry, Alexander. I'm the worst wife. You shouldn't have married me."

"Where did this come from?" He asked her quietly and she didn't reply. She wasn't sure why he did marry her, after all, he wasn't interested in what a woman had to offer a man. Their intimacy was only for their marriage, even though she knew he would've kept it chaste if he could've. Melaina wondered if he did truly love her or not and her mind kept going back to their last conversation. She felt his fingers through her hair and her thoughts strayed back to reality. She sniffled lightly and heard his next words.

"Shhh, I told you I forgive you. Just, don't drink that much again. Promise me that." She nodded as the tears streaked silently down her cheeks and she mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that."

"I promise."

"Good, come here." He said as he helped her back to a sitting position and he kissed her gently. Her lips responded with a ferocity that she didn't know she possessed. As they pulled away, she could tell that something else was on his mind.

"You cry... so much... why?"

"My Papa said it wasn't good to bury your emotions." She looked into his eyes and could almost see the ice chipping away. Almost.

"I forgot to tell you. My parents left us gifts last night before they left."

"Oh? Can I see?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"I still have a headache, but I think I'll be alright."

"Leilla found this red jacket for me. I think it fits nicely." He said as he got up off of the bed and went to their closet. He pulled out a dark red jacket that reached his waist and put it on. Melaina cooed over it. It fit him perfectly and it seemed to bring out the power and energy that he possessed.

"I love it! What about me?"

"Think you can go downstairs?"

"Yes.. why?"

"Oh, you'll see." He said as he handed her one of his shirts. Slipping it on, Melaina could smell the musk, his soap, and stale smoke. Taking her hand, Alexander led her slowly down the stairs and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Tell me when you're ready."

"I'm ready, Alexander." He chuckled under his breath before he took his hands away and Melaina saw the sleek black baby grand piano that always sat in Maximus and Julia's living room.

"Where did our piano go?"

"Father decided it was a good idea to give away the little piano we had and give us theirs as a gift. They know how much you love it. Plus, Leilla could stop by more often."

"I... I love it."

"You don't sound so sure."

"No, no, I am."

"You still don't sound sure."

"But, if they were going to give away their piano... why did we have ours in the first place?"

"Father didn't know that the baby piano would take up too much space until now. No one plays it over there either." He said as his hands skimmed over her shoulders. Melaina's gaze tore from the piano to her husband's face which seemed to hold the same sharpness as it did before, but his eyes were calmer.

"I would like it if you could play a piece for me after dinner."

"After dinner? Why then?" She heard his chuckle as he dipped his head and his lips skimmed over the back of her neck.

"Oh, Melaina.. so naive."

* * *

Melaina's headache receded after a few hours of herbal tea and rest. She promised Alexander once more that she wouldn't drink as much as she did the night before. He nodded solemnly and responded with that she didn't need to cook for them last night. Apparently, Julia and Melaina's mother had made something and put it away for them the next day. The girl figured out that something was missing.

"Where's Adelia?" She asked her husband as she took her third glass of water.

"Leilla wanted to bring her home for a day or two. I thought it would be.. necessary." Melaina's lips opened in a small 'o' before nodding, unsure. She missed the little dog and how she would curl up next to her, the dog's back pressing against her stomach.

"Alexander.."

"What is it?" Melaina chewed on her lip, trying to figure out how to ask.

"Did our parents ask about...us?"

"Us in what way?" He asked as he lifted her legs and sat down, placing her legs over his and he squeezed her ankle gently. Only for this day, Melaina was dressed in Alexander's old clothes. A pair of old grey pants and a white shirt that was large on her was her outfit for the day and she didn't care.

"Us in the way of ever having children." She heard his impatient sigh and his hands squeezed her ankles again.

"We are trying, Melaina. You and I both know that."

"Yes, but in a few weeks we'll be married a year. A whole _year _and no child."

"We've had this talk many times. When it happens it happens." He told her sternly and Melaina had a sudden thought, but knew not to say it. They slipped out anyway.

"But, what if you die?" The words tumbled out and she gasped loudly.

"We'll talk about that in a few months. It's too early for that conversation."

"Alright." She said and the topic of discussion was closed.

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair with Melaina trying to get a conversation going and Alexander picking at his food.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Alexander?" She asked as she gathered the plates to put them in the sink to soak.

"Yes, black-"

"With very little cream and no sugar. I know!" She interrupted him and she heard his laugh. Walking into the kitchen, she boiled water for her tea before she prepared for his coffee. Dropping only a splash of cream in his cup, she brought it out to him and was met with a "thank you." before she prepared her cup of tea and sat across from him. The two talked for over an hour and it seemed that it made them closer. Melaina finally understood why he was so aloof with his family, so serious with the work that he did and why he acted the way he did towards her. They cleaned the dishes together and Melaina asked if he still wanted to listen to her play, to which Alexander responded with a simple 'yes.'

Melaina took his hand and they walked over to the piano where she sighed softly in awe at how pretty the little instrument was. Placing her singers on the keys, she tapped out a few notes and played a song that had no meaning or importance. Once she was done, Melaina turned to the man next to her and he pressed her hand against his lips.

"They better have music ability like their mother or else I don't know what we're going to do." Melaina smiled and nudged him.

"Well, they better be as passionate about something as their father."

"Oh, they will." He replied before kissing her.

* * *

Melaina sighed softly as she felt Alexander's fingers skim over the skin of her back. Rolling over, she gripped his hands in hers and pulled herself closer.

"Good morning." She mumbled and saw him smile.

"Oh, you're awake now?"

"You woke me up." She mumbled sleepily as she blinked a few times.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good." He said before kissing her forehead gently.


	30. Chapter 30

Melaina walked inside the house balancing a basket with herbs that she just picked from the garden.

"Come, Adelia!" She called as she poked her head out before seeing the white plumed tail of her dog scurry up and the dog ran into the house, a piece of ribbon around her neck. The dog shook herself off from the small drifts of snow that were slowly falling to the ground as Melaina shut the door. She heard the faint strains of piano keys being touched and she tilted her head.

"Alexander?"

"Your husband is out right now, Melaina. It's me."

"Grantaire?"

"Who else?" Melaina's lips twitched into a smile as she walked into the living room and found the curly haired man sitting at the piano bench, his fingers idly tapping at the keys. The notes jumped into the air and Adelia barked once before her tail went wild. Grantaire smiled as the dog ran around his feet just to lay down next to him. Melaina put the basket of herbs on the table before joining her friend on the bench.

"I didn't know you played piano!"

"I have private lessons when I was younger until my father found out. He pestered me about it which made me stop my lessons and then I turned to alcohol as my little escape."

"Oh, Grantaire..." He shook his head and held up a finger for her to stop talking. Melaina heard the door open and Gavroche's voice echoed around the room.

"Is Mela home, Enjolras?"

"She should be, Gavroche. Melaina?"

"In here!" She said loudly before Grantaire's fingers slipped on the keys which made the notes flitter through the air.

"Are you playing the piano? Can I watch?" Gavroche cried as he ran into the room while Grantaire cursed under his breath and Melaina steadied the keys.

"Oh, hello Grantaire!" He chirped as he squeezed between them as Alexander walked in with Courfeyrac, his blue eyes hooded under his curls.

"Oh, you're playing the piano? ... what are you doing here?"

"Melaina invited me over to listen to a piece she's been practicing for you." The lie slid off Grantaire's tongue like honey and Melaina blushed and looked away.

"Is that true?" She heard her husband's voice directed towards her and she nodded. It was what she wanted to do, just not today.

"Yes."

"Well, when you're done I want to talk to the three of you with Courf upstairs. Melaina, if you wouldn't mind making us a few crepes and drinks."

"N-not at all, Alexander. We'll be there."

* * *

Melaina did in fact show Gavroche and Grantaire the piece that she made for her husband. It was a slow, soft piece that seemed to be very serious. Like him, in a way. Gavroche thought it was 'so pretty' then ran upstairs to join the other two in Enjolras's study. That left the cynical drunk and the naive wife alone.

"Melaina."

"I won't tell him," she blurted out quickly before looking away. She didn't want Enjolras to have another reason to dislike to dark haired man. She didn't really understand her husband's loathing for the man and made a mental note to ask him later that night.

"Alright. You don't need to practice anymore. I'll help you gather everything for them."

"You don't need to-"

"I want to. C'mon." Melaina got up and they made their way towards the kitchen. The crepes were being made and Grantaire had a tray full of coffee and wine.

"You go up. I'll bring the crepes in a few minutes." Melaina said as she placed ten glasses on the tray that he held in his hands. He left with a brief nod and she heard his footsteps on the stairs. She poured honey, bits of pear and a little powder on the crepes before setting the plates on the tray and making her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The girl braced her feet as she teetered on the last step which was in front of her husband's study. Opening the door with her hip, she glided into the room and saw Grantaire place the tray on a side table.

"Good, you're both here." Enjolras stated plainly as Gavroche ran over and took a plate from Melaina's tray. She clicked her tongue against her teeth, but the boy just gave her a cheeky smile and went back to his seat. She distributed the rest of the plates, set the tray down and then prepared the coffee and wine. Handing a glass of wine to Grantaire and Courfeyrac, Melaina paused momentarily to decide what to give the younger boy. He did drink both wine and coffee, but Melaina didn't want him drunk at a time like this.

"Give him a glass of both, Melaina. He's good with this stuff." Courf mumbled towards her and she obliged. Gavroche sipped at his coffee as she prepared her husband's cup and he thanked her quietly, his eyes roaming over a piece of paper that had past Revolutions. It was a excerpt he copied from one of his history books that he saved in his study. Melaina poured herself a small glass of wine and one with coffee before settling down in the last open chair.

"Mela, this is delicious!" Gavroche mumbled through a mouthful of the honeyed dough. She laughed lightly and passed him a handkerchief to wipe his face.

"Thank you, Gavroche. It's a honey and pear crepe. Enjolras likes it a lot."

"That I do." He said as he put his cup down and continued to read. Melaina thought that this would get her an appreciative glance or something of the sort.

"But, you like anything that Mela makes! You said so yourself!"

"I like anything my wife makes. She's an excellent cook."

"Thank you, dear." She whispered behind her hair as she ducked her head to hide her blush. After they finished eating and the plates were stacked on the tray, they got down to business. Courfeyrac had given out flyers and letters which Combeferre and Enjolras had fretted over for the past few weeks. There were going to be speeches in the start of a few days. Days, no less!

"How many days? What should we do?"

"Just a few. Maybe three or four. No one needs to do anything except show up and give us our support. Me, Comb, and Courf are going to take care of the rest."

"Is Marius going to show?" Grantaire said as he swirled the wine around in his glass. Enjolras's face darkened and Melaina bit the inside of her lip. Enjolras had told her a few days ago that, during a meeting for which she wasn't present (she needed to help her mother), Marius challenged Enjolras's word and his way with the revolution. Ever since that New Year's Eve, Melaina knew not to challenge her husband with his plans and he never told her what he said to Marius. She was sure that they made up; to some extent, of course. Her husband was bad with letting things go of something meant very dear to him.

"He told me he would be." was all her husband said as the name was dropped. Gavroche asked him a question and Courf took this time to turn to Melaina with a smile.

"What are you two doing for your anniversary?" He said in a theatrical whisper and Melaina felt her face get hot.

"I don't know. It's so soon."

"Five days."

"You've been keeping count!" She cried as she swatted his arm.

"Well, yes. So, what did you have planned?" Melaina opened her mouth to reply, but closed it rather quickly. The truth was, she really didn't have anything planned. She didn't want to do anything lavish and expensive, but she didn't want to forget about it altogether.

"I-I'll think of something." She muttered under her breath and Courf grinned at her.

"I know you will."

* * *

The speech went phenomenally. Enjolras was so empowering. So enticing with his movements and when he spoke, it sounded like he was going to burst into song any second. Melaina never realized how much of a hymn his speeches sounded like. He had his hair tied back with a piece of fabric and Melaina could see the girls swooning over his every move. But, she had nothing to fear. Nothing at all. Combeferre helped calm the crowd and Courfeyrac influenced them to stay. The three of them were such a powerful team that Melaina couldn't help but watch in wonder. The other Amis were at the front, yelling back questions and helping the crowd feel safe and secure. To let them know that they were on the same side.

"Oh, Alexander..." Melaina sighed as she rested her head on the windowsill. It was the day after their announcement and the day before their anniversary. His parents and Leilla had stopped by to see how they were to which he replied that they were fine and just about to go to bed. Julia had taken Melaina aside and told her that she wished there would be children soon. Melaina nodded and exclaimed that they didn't have time to which Julia laughed and said that they had to find it. She leaned her head against her arms which were resting on the window and in the back of her mind, she wondered what she looked like. A girl sitting on a bench looking out the nearest window with her hair falling across her back with a piano next to her.

"What is it?" She heard him ask as his red jacket fell to the floor. It was a tradition where, if he had something important planned, he would wear the red jacket. There was a purple one Julia had picked out for him, which he might exchange with the red.

"No, you won't like what I have to say."

"I like to hear what you have to say. What is it?" He asked again as he sat next to her and brushed the curls away from her face.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" She lifted up her head and nodded, her eyes flickering over his hair and he notices with a smile.

"It's getting long."

"Do you want to cut it?"

"No, I like this length." She whispered as she curled a blonde lock around her finger and he took her hand.

"Come, let's go to bed."

* * *

Melaina opened her eyes and felt arms around her. Tilting her head back, she saw Alexander still sleeping peacefully with his mouth slightly open. Suppressing a laugh, she turned over slowly so that she was facing him and brushed the curls out of his face. Her hair had more of wave and his more curled.

"My angel," she whispered before kissing his forehead and slipping out of bed to take a bath. She wanted to look nice for him since it was their day. It hadn't been much on her birthday, which was a week or two before. Her birthday didn't matter much, she was now the same age as her husband, but that didn't matter to her either.

As she dumped the bath water down into the streets below, Melaina wondered if he was up yet. Stepping back into their room in just a robe, Melaina peeked in and found the bed empty. Wrinkling her eyebrows, she looked around and wondered where he went.

"Alexander?"

"In here." He said as he straightened up and Melaina saw him lift two shirts with him.

"Which one? The white or black?"

"Black. It looks nice on you. She said as she stepped past him to pick out a light green dress. His hands caught hers and she felt him press his lips to her knuckles.

"I didn't get to say this before you went off for a bath, but happy anniversary."

"You heard me?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. I'm a light sleeper."

"Liar." She teased before swatting his hand and got dressed. The two of them spent the day together and Melaina either idly played the piano or had Adelia in her lap while she read a book. Alexander was sitting in his chair, reading as well, his curls falling over his eyes and he kept shoving them back every few seconds with a frown on his face. Melaina placed the sleeping pup on a pillow before she got up and walked over to her husband.

"Sit up." She said as she pushed his shoulders into a straight position. She gathered up his hair in her hand and tied it back with a piece of ribbon.

"There." She exclaimed happily before draping her arms over his shoulders to give him a hug and to peek at what he was reading.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, dear." Melaina whispered in his ear before squeezing his shoulders. Her arms grazed his sides and she heard something come out of her husband's mouth that she never heard. A laugh. A true laugh.

"What was that?" She asked curiously as she pulled him out of his chair and she knelt down on the floor, her dress in a puddle around her.

"It was nothing." He said quickly once he joined her and sat in front of her, her hands in his. Melaina's lips twitched into a smile and she reached out to graze her fingers over his ribs. She watched her husband's face and he seemed to try to contain his laughter, but it slipped out.

"You're ticklish!" Melaina cried, excited. Her eyes brightened as she moved closer to him and tickled him again. Enjolras swatted at her hands, but it was a feeble attempt as his laughter echoed across the room.

"Melai- Mela... Mel, Mel, Mel, stop-stah ahaha. Melaina!" He cried out as he thrashed back and forth to get away from her hand, but Melaina wasn't having it. He seemed so young and vulnerable that she just _had _ to continue tickling him. A few minutes later, she did stop and the only noise in the room was him trying to catch his breath.

"Never... do that... again." He said to her once he could breathe properly and she gave him a toothy smile.

"No promises, Alexander, dear."


	31. Chapter 31

Melaina didn't want to tell Alexander what his mother had told her, but it seemed that he could sense it. He held her close for the next few weeks and Melaina cherished the time she spent in his arms. Sometimes she didn't get out of bed just because he was still holding her while he slept. When she told him, Alexander would gently chastise her, but Melaina didn't care. She loved him and that was all that mattered. The end of February was slowly approaching and everything went the same. Gavroche turned twelve and Melaina finally had him agree to stay over. Marius was staying over Courfeyrac's flat for the night and Gavroche was too sleepy to move from the food he had eaten. He was eating better than he had, even though he still refused most of the rich foods.

The girl remembered how peaceful he slept, his hair falling over his face as his sides rose up and down in a relaxing sleep. Melaina had the guest room set up for him, the room that she planned to make into a child's nursery when she was pregnant again. If she ever got pregnant again. Gavroche had fallen asleep when she was pulling the blanket over him and he smiled softly.

"Alexander..."

"You want to talk about what happened with Gavroche, don't you?" He said as he looked up from his book. Melaina was leaning against the door between the living room and the dining room. Her eyes were looking at her ankles which were crossed just like her arms.

"How did you know?"

"Your body language. You always cross some part whenever you want to talk." She looked at him, sadly as she walked towards him and took the book from his hands. She placed it down on the table next to them before sitting down on his lap and pressing her face against his shoulder.

"Mela-"

"Just hold me. Please." She begged, her voice muffled from her face being pressed up against his clothes.

"Don't cry, Melaina." He said as his hands rubbed circles along her back.

"I'm not, I promise." She replied as she pulled away, his eyes immediately went to hers as his hands cupped her face gently.

"Good. I would hate to see you cry again." He mouthed before kissing her slowly. Melaina pulled away after a few minutes and she felt his hands go to her waist.

"Stay here as long as you need to. I'm here." He whispered in her ear as she settled her head back down on his shoulder. Soon, she fell asleep and Alexander had taken up his book again to read. He kept glancing down at her to watch the way her lids flickered or just watching her breathes. Holding her close, her head resting on his shoulder and her body curled up like a cat's... he felt peaceful for a while. She roused after he closed the book and placed it back on the table. Her eyes looked around the room as she blinked the sleep away.

"I dozed off?" She asked him, as if she was unsure.

"You did."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You needed it." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you hungry?"

"We don't need to eat a lot, Melaina."

"Okay." All they snacked on was fruit, cheese, and bread. She apologized again as she started to put the dishes away, but he waved away her words.

"I do not mind, Melaina. Understand that."

"I- alright."

"Come, let's go upstairs." He said as he took her hand and drew her away from the kitchen to the stairs where they walked up together. He shut the door behind them and Melaina walked over to their desk where she gently took her journal from the top and looked over at him.

"Do you want yours?"

"If you wouldn't mind getting it."

"Not at all." He walked towards her and took the journal from her hands before kissing her gently. Melaina smiled and moved a chair over so they could face one another at the desk. A sort of peace and calm washed over the two as they wrote down in their books. Alexander moved from reading the same book that he has for months and writing something down in the journal. As the minutes passed, Melaina saw him slow down his movements and she watched his eyelids droop a few times. He was tired.

"C'mon, monsieur. You're tired." She cooed in his ear as she closed both the book and journal. He shook his head.

"But, the people, Melaina... the people..."

"The people can wait a few hours, you need sleep." She reassured him as she helped him out of his chair and brought him to bed. He mumbled something that she couldn't quite catch. Her fingers pulled his shirt over his head and passed him his night clothes. Slowly, but surely, he got them on and Melaina undid the leather thong that he now tied his hair back with. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Middle of March. Why did the days have to go by so fast? Alexander was getting antsy and would snap at something either his friend's or Melaina would say. He would then retreat into his study and Melaina could hear him yelling at the walls. It made her afraid. But she didn't know why. She also didn't understand why he almost made a scene at the Musain with Grantaire that day. Grantaire had left the cafe and Enjolras quickly started pacing and running his fingers through his hair. Melaina watched in silence, her green eyes never leaving her husband. Combeferre leaned over to her and asked if everything was alright at home.

"Everything's fine except when I say something about the Revolution. It seems like he doesn't want to talk about it anymore."

"Give him some space. Brush his hair if you want. That helps calm him down." Melaina just nodded, the idea ludicrous in her mind. She couldn't possibly see her husband letting anyone touch his hair. She pushed the thought away and Gavroche clambered up onto his table and started to talk. Alexander had left the room to get some fresh air and Melaina wanted to go with him, but Combeferre shook his head. So instead, she focused on Gavroche's little voice. She realized the speech that he was giving was on how serious Enjolras was. He got into it and his fists punched the air. Courfeyrac laughed lightly and everyone joined it and applauded the little boy as he jumped down. Enjolras came inside a few minutes later, apologized, and said that the meeting is over. Gavroche and Courfeyrac went to find Grantaire and Melana told them that he should come over for a little practice again. He knew what it would mean. Alexander walked over to the two sitting down and he offered Melaina his hand to take which she accepted.

"Remember what I said." Combeferre muttered under his breath. Melaina squeezed his shoulder as she got up and rearranged her skirts. The couple left the cafe and his hand was cold in hers. He was silent the whole ride home and Melaina got out of the coach before waiting for him to get out. She tried to talk to him but all he gave her was a sulky look and walked inside.

_He's acting like a child. _She thought to herself as she followed. The man immediately sat down in his chair and started reading, his eyes never leaving the page as she stood in front of him. She gently took the book from him and knew that he wasn't reading it since he didn't move.

"Alexander, can you turn around for me?"

"Why?"

"Just do it." She said as she opened up a drawer and took out his brush. Melaina walked back over to him and started to brush his hair. He jerked away and looked at her with a frown on his lips, his eyes glued to the brush in her hands.

"Melaina, I am not a child." He snapped at her with disdain.

"You're acting like one. So be quiet and relax." She hissed in his ear as she continued to brush his hair. He fought with her for a few minutes, but he did start to noticeably relax. He was quiet and Melaina started to hum the song that she taught Gavroche. The man's curls almost seemed to glint in the sunlight and she pulled the comb through his locks once more.

"So curly... our children better have this hair." Melaina said with an anvious sigh. Her hair was wavy and fell down her back, but the curls...

"They'll be lucky if they do," He said as he shook his head. "That's enough, Melaina." She set the comb down back in the drawer and shut it with her hip.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." Melaina didn't know if he was telling her the truth or not. During the two men's shouting match, Combeferre had told Melaina something that she didn't know before. Enjolras suffered from migraines. And very serious ones, too. That was why he took hours long of solitude in his study. That's why he would lay in bed longer than he should. Melaina knew he stifled his groans so she wouldn't worry, but this was making her worry more.

"Are you sure?" She whispered softly.

"I'm sure. I'm going to go lay down." He said before getting up rather stiffly. Melaina reached out and took his arm.

"Enjolras, I know that you get migraines. I know that. Please don't hide them from me."

"Who told you." His voice was stiff like his posture.

"Who else? Combeferre." He cursed under his breath and took her hand before squeezing it.

"I won't hide them from you. Or at least, I'll try not to." He promised her before going upstairs and closing the door to their bedroom behind them. Melaina stared at the door for a few minutes before going back to her work.

* * *

It seemed to be right timing because for the next few days, Enjolras didn't move from his side of the bed and it was starting to worry Melaina. She stayed by his side as he groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Alexander..." She whispered as she smoothed the curls away from his forehead that was damp with sweat. She already cleaned him up after he retched his breakfast into his chamber pot. Her lips were dry and about to bleed since she kept chewing away at them. She didn't know what to do because she never experienced or knew someone who had migraines. This was new to her.

He didn't reply as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Melaina took this time to leave the house for a few minutes to fetch the two that she knew would help the most: Combeferre and Joly. Knocking on Combeferre's door, she waited impatiently.

"Melaina? What is it?" Combeferre asked, fixing his glasses as he opened the door. Melaina could hear his son babbling away in the back.

"It's Enjolras. I don't know what to do with this migraine of his. Fetch Joly and come back to the house." She said in a rush before turning around and sprinting back to her place. She didn't want him alone for more than a few minutes. Closing the front door behind her, Melaina walked up the steps and heard his groans as she went inside their room.

"Alexander..." She cooed as she knelt next to him and pushed away his hair. She cleaned up his face with a handkerchief and he pushed her hand away.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine."

"No, Alexander, you're not. Alexander, stay in bed!" She said as he sat up and started to get out of bed. He stood up and held the blanket as he took a few shaky steps.

"Sweetheart.." was all Melaina could say as he held up his hand.

"Enough. I'm fine."

"No, you're not." They both turned and saw Combeferre and Joly enter the room. Joly's eyes looked over Enjolras and Melaina sighed with relief.

"Why are you here. I'm fine." He muttered and Combeferre shook his head.

"Obviously not. Your arms are shaking, get back in bed and relax." He said with a strict tone of voice and Melaina moved out of the way. Joly asked if she could make them some tea and slipped her a bottle and whispered to put it in Alexander's cup. "It'll help him sleep." She left and as the water was boiling, heard Enjolras's howl of rage from their room. Combeferre probably told him that he'll need to rest for the day. No reading, studying, walking, writing. Nothing. Melaina could taste blood and she felt Adelia whimper at her feet.

"Papa's not feeling to well, Adelia." She murmured as she fondled the Papillon's ears. Melaina brought up Joly and Combeferre's cups and went back down, avoiding their gaze. Her husband was throwing a fit under their hands as Joly bent over to examine him.

"Enjolras, enough of this! You need to lay still." Combeferre said, his teeth grit in concentration as he mopped away the sweat. Melaina's nerves were on edge and she was envious of the way that they handled him. It must've happened a lot when the two men lived together.

"Melaina, get his tea as quickly as you can." Joly said over his shoulder which made Melaina fly down the stairs. She poured some of the medicine into his tea and brought it up. She stepped between the men and brought the cup to her husband's lips.

"Drink some, Alexander, you'll feel better." She whispered soothingly as he slowly drank it. He pushed the empty cup away before coughing and retched, but what came up was phlegm. Joly put away his things and said that if the medicine worked, he would be resting in a few minutes. Melaina wrung her hands together and saw Combeferre place a chair next to her husband and sit down, one of his books in his hand.

"We'll stay with him, Melaina. Relax. Go take a walk or find Courfeyrac."

"I want to stay..." She begged him, but the boy shook his head. Joly dragged another chair over and sat next to Combeferre.

"Melaina, go out for a bit. You need it too."

"Fine." She said softly before looking at her husband before she left quickly.


	32. Chapter 32

Melaina knew what to do when her husband had migraines now. She didn't call Joly or Combeferre over as much as the weeks passed. April and May fly by. June is here and Enjolras was scheduling a new meeting. In front of General Lamarque's flat. The General wasn't feeling well and Alexander locked himself in his study, the boy's moving in and out of the room with books, paper, quills, ink... whatever's needed. The girl watched from her chair with Adelia on her lap, her ears pricked up in alert.

She heard the boy's voices swell up as they walk downstairs for the last time. Bahorel passed Grantaire another bottle as they marched downstairs, Feuilly had his hands full of maps while Marius and Joly walked together, their voices low. Gavroche bounded down the steps towards Melaina with a toothy grin. He took Adelia out of her lap who whined softly. It seemed that the dog missed the little boy and she nuzzled her wet nose against his neck which made him giggle. Footsteps on the stairs made the girl turn and she saw Alexander walking down with Courfeyrac and Combeferre flanking him.

"It's June first. Everyone, we're going to the General's flat." He said with a harsh undertone as the boy's nodded. Melaina took Adelia from Gavroche and muttered in the dog's ear before setting her down in her little bed. The Papillon curled up and watched from the distance while Bahorel took the papers from Marius. Gavroche left the group and ran off quickly to who knows where. Everyone left with Melaina at the end as she locked the door to their flat. Alexander took her hand and kissed it before squeezing it gently.

"You're going to do an amazing job," She said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you." He said solemnly before they walked hand in hand together for awhile. Melaina felt something churn in her stomach, but she ignored it. People were gathered around and Alexander took his place along with Marius on the floor. Marius? Since when was he giving a speech? Maybe he was just helping Alexander... Melaina shrugged it off as she made her way to the front of the crowd along with the rest of the Amis. She could see the crowd getting rowdy as the two men started to shout out their ideas.

The assemblage was getting larger and people started to push. Melaina felt Courfeyrac's hands on her shoulders as he moved her closer to the platform. "Stay here." He whispered in her ear. She watched him move to reassure the crowd that everything was alright along with Combeferre. Marius and Enjolras made their voices louder and the crowd calmed down to an extent. Everything was going smoothly when Melaina heard Gavroche's voice shout out. "Vive La France!"

That seemed to stir up the emotions of the crowd and they rallied with the little boy. Melaina could hear Enjolras's voice cut through theirs.

"Where are the leaders who run this land? Where is the king who runs this show?" He yelled, his fist punching the air. Marius caught on and replied.

"Only one man, General Lamarque! He speaks for the people here below." Melaina saw Courfeyrac get up on the platform and tell Enjolras something. She could see him curse under his breath.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast! The doctor said he might not last the week." The crowd simultaneously made a cry of astonishment and Melaina could feel tears prick her eyes. The speeches were over soon and Melaina saw Marius converse with an older man.

"You have disgraced our family name!" She herd him cry out and Marius said nothing except "General Lamarque."

"Melaina, come with me!" She heard Enjolras say as the rest of the Amis yelled out to meet back here tomorrow afternoon. Soliders began to shove everyone away who cried over "Vive General Larmaque!" "Vive La France!" "Long live the revolution!" and "Death to the king!" Melaina shouted out "Vive La France!" along with Courfeyrac and Gavroche while Enjolras made sure she followed him. She saw Gavroche run back towards where Eponine was and Melaina shouted out for him, but he didn't hear.

"Melaina?"

"I'll meet you at the cafe. I need to find Gavroche." She said before kissing her husband quickly. Picking up her skirts, she ran after the boy and saw Eponine enter the apartment where Marius resided in.

"Mela! Come with me!" She heard Gavroche say as he took her hand and pulled her into an alley. _Why didn't I see it? We're right by the cafe. I'm so stupid._ She thought to herself as a curse slipped out of her lips. This is where most of the poor resided and she heard something going on. Gavroche sped off and she heard him yelp as someone lifted him off of his feet.

"Let him go!" She cried out, but saw it was Javert and stopped in her tracks. He paid her no mind and Melaina took this time to spot Marius who was looking at a blonde girl who was dressed rather lavishly. Her father was standing by her and suddenly fled with her holding on to his hand. Eponine watched with a blank stare while Marius seemed.. heartbroken.

"Get yourselves off of the streets!" Melaina heard Javert bark and he finally let Gavroche go who sulked until Melaina took his hand and ran off. Who was that girl? Did Marius know her? Melaina shook her head and she felt Gavroche veer her in another direction.

"Gavroche! We need to go to the cafe to meet the others!" He gave her a cheeky smile and shook his head.

"Courfeyrac asked me to do something first! I'll meet you there." He promised her before speeding off. Melaina bit her lip and rushed back to the cafe where she found Enjolras and Combeferre, their voices low. Her husband looked up and his expression was slightly startled.

"We were just going to find you. We're going home and coming back here tonight."

"I was with Gavroche-" Melaina said as she walked over towards them and sat next to Alexander.

"I made him stay by General Lamarque's. He's to tell us if he's better or worse." Melaina made a silent 'oh' and nodded in understanding.

"We'll meet you back here, Comb." Alexander said and the man nodded. Melaina kissed him on the cheek and told him to tell his family she said hello. They left and Melaina felt the concern in her stomach tighten painfully.

"We're just planning it right, Alexander?" She asked in a hushed tone as they passed families who looked up to watch and wave.

"Yes. We won't take any action yet." She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at him, but he seemed to be lost in thought. He was silent during the few hours that they were together, but stopped writing in his journal long enough to grip her hand or kiss her gently. Melaina felt a gentleness that she hadn't before with him and cherished every touch.

"I will always love you. You know that right?" The girl whispered as their lips parted the last time before they were to go back to the Musain.

"I do. And I will always love you." He replied softly, his fingers twisting their rings together. Melaina smiled softly before pushing him playfully out of the flat and gripping his hand.

* * *

The rest of the Amis, with new recruits were already there, talking over wine, coffee, tea and papers. Melaina didn't have a chance to introduce herself, but Courfeyrac said that they were messengers from the other barricades. They were to relay messages/orders to their leaders. She nodded as she took a cup of tea and coffee, passing the coffee to her husband who muttered his thanks.

"Where's Marius?" Bossuet asked and Courfeyrac shrugged. Alexander didn't answer and he went through the plans.

"We just need a day. That's all we need!" He said as he pounded his fist on the table. Melaina jumped lightly and she saw someone step up the stairs. It was Marius.

"You look pale, Marius. Have you seen a ghost?" Joly called out, his eyes flickering around the room fearfully. Grantaire laughed loudly and handed Marius a bottle.

"Have some wine and say what's on your mind."

"Did you say a ghost, Joly? Ah, a ghost was she! One second she was there and the next minute gone!" Marius said in a bawdy spirit and to Melaina it seemed that he was drunk on love. She watched as Alexander frowned and leaned against the table, waiting to see the rest of this distraction.

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is our Marius in love at last?" Grantaire said, to which Marius chuckled nervously and Grantaire pointed at her husband.

"You talk of battles to be won, yet here he comes like a Don Juan. Haha, it's better than an opera!" The boys, and even Melaina were laughing lightly. The only one that wasn't laughing was Enjolras. He looked at everyone solemnly with a short glare in his eyes and he stopped at Grantaire.

"It's time to decide who we all are. Do we fight for the right of a night at the opera now? Foolish Grantaire! Is this a game for us rich, young boys to play? Have you asked yourself what your price might be? The colors of the world are changing, Marius!" His eyes flickered to Marius.

"Red, the blood of angry men... black, the dark of ages past! Red, the world about to dawn. Black, the night that ends at last..." He said, his words snapping like barbs. Marius didn't flinch.

"If you had been there today, if you had seen her... you would've known what it's like to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight!" Melaina saw Enjolras laugh and shake his head. She was curious with what Marius had to say and she watched him grip her husband's arm. Alexander looked down in disgust before looking up at Marius who leaned in, but everyone could still hear his words.

"Had you been there, you might have known... how the world might be changed in just one burst of light. And what was wrong seemed right, and what was right seemed wrong..." The boy trailed off, his eyes glazed over with love and Melaina couldn't help but pity him. She must not guess what her husband was thinking right now. Marius then voiced his opinion on the two colors with Grantaire's help and Enjolras looked quickly at Melaina before he spoke.

"Marius, you are no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean well, but there's a higher call! Who cares about your lonely soul or this newfound love that you found? We strive towards a larger goal and our lives don't count at all." He said, his voice almost on the verge of a song. Melaina watched as Courfeyrac rushed towards the stairs where Gavroche was standing in a puddle of water. His hair stuck to his forehead and he whispered in Courfeyrac's ear.

"Listen, everybody!" The older boy yelled out which made everyone else quiet down. In good time, too, Enjolras looked like he was going to hurt Marius.

"General Lamarque is dead." Gavroche's tinny voice rang out through the room and Melaina gasped lightly while the boy's shuffled their feet. Dead. She turned towards her husband who's face was lit up even with his frown.

"Lamarque! His death.. it's the hour of fate. The people's man... his death.. it's the sign we await!" He said, joyfully as his voice rose with each word. He started to walk around, his tongue wetting his lips as he got his thoughts together and his hands swiping at the air.

"On his funeral day, they shall honor his name. With the light of the rebellion ablaze in their eyes! With the candles of grief we shall kindle that flame and at the tomb of Lamarque shall a barricade rise!" He turned to face his men and a wide grin spread over his face.

"The time is here! They shall welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"

"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!" Bossuet added on while Melaina saw Gavroche pump his fist in the air which made her laugh.

"But a jubilant shout they will come one and all!" Enjolras replied and the boy's took up the last reply.

"They will come when we call!" Their voices rang in the rafters and Melaina joined in. Everyone watched as Marius went down the stairs to meet Eponine who was peeking around the banister. Melaina could hear him whisper something to her, which she modded and fled down the stairs. He looked up quickly before following her. It was quiet for a few minutes before Melaina saw Enjolras shove the papers away from him.

"Damn him! Why must he blinded by something as insignificant as love?!" He barked out, his blue eyes raised to the ceiling and he kicked over a chair. Melaina got up from her seat and Courfeyrac put a hold on her.

"Courf, let me go see my husband." She said in a low tone and he shook his head while Combeferre slung an arm over Alexander's shoulder and brought him outside.

"Enjolras, mon ami, come with me. Let's get some fresh air."

Melaina heard Courfeyrac's words, but they barely registered in her mind as she watched Combeferre console her husband. That should be her job, not his. Why was he consoling the person that she loved?

"Before you came alone, Combeferre was always the one to help Enjolras return to... normalcy. They shared a flat for a year together which is why they're so close. Enjolras trusts Combeferre with everything." The boy whispered in her ear as she leaned against him. Her mouth was dry and all she could do was nod.

"Hand me some wine, Courf? I need something to drink." He gladly gave it to her before kissing her on the cheek gently and walking towards the two men. Bahorel was working on the flyers with Feuilly by his side, their heads close together as they talked. Grantaire started on another bottle of wine while Gavroche idled by the stairs, his eyes taking everything in.

"Gavroche, come over here." Melaina said as Joly and Bossuet passed, cigarette smoke lingering. The other boys left one after another and they smiled at Melaina before Bahorel passed each of them a handful of flyers.

"Hand them out to your friends. Let them know during his funeral is when it will start." He told them as they walked down the stairs. Gavroche moved towards Melaina's seat and she moved his hair out of his face. Jehan passed to talk in a low voice with Courfeyrac.

"Are you alright, Gavroche?" He puffed up his chest at her question and nodded. A little laugh slipped out of her lips and she smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Mela. I'm brave just like everyone else!"

"Yes, you are! Are you going to save France with my husband?"

"Don't you know it!" He said with bravado and Melaina laughed while clapping her hands.

"Your life is in my hands, Mela." He said as his brows wrinkled when he looked up at her.

"Oh, Gavroche..." Melaina didn't realize how serious the boy wanted to help. How he wanted to make sure that his second family knows what he's doing. He wanted them to be proud of him, but for some reason, Melaina couldn't grasp it. Maybe because she still thought of him as the little boy chasing sewer rats around for dinner.

The three men came back soon and the meeting was adjourned. The boys gathered up papers to bring home before everyone murmured their goodbyes and Melaina kissed them all respectively. Only she and Enjolras were the only one's left and he stood in front of her, his eyes downcast.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him quietly as she stood up, her palm grazing his cheek gently.

"I didn't mean to go off like that."

"You had every right to. Don't apologize for what you did. Marius shouldn't have brought that attitude here. He knows how much you care.. how much you want to change things." Enjolras didn't reply, his eyes looked down at her before he took her arm and led her away from their gathering place.

"Let's go home," He said as the coach was there, waiting for them. He helped Melaina inside before closing the door behind him. Melaina brushed her fingers through his hair which made him lean on her shoulder.

"When we're home you're going to rest. You're going to have some coffee and relax. No reading, writing, pacing.. nothing."

"But... Melaina..." He sighed softly as her fingers tugged on his curls.

"No, I want you to relax. You need it, ma cherie." She whispered as she kissed his temple. He didn't reply and they rode in silence.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Melaina told Alexander to sit in front of the cold fireplace and wait. He grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told. She came back with two cups of coffee and his comb along with a piece of ribbon. She handed him one cup and knelt behind him, her feet crossing over one another as she began to brush his hair.

Melaina remembered Courfeyrac telling her that Enjolras would always purr like a cat or make pleasurable noises whenever Jehan sneaked behind him and brushed his hair. She could see why he said that. There was a deep rumble in his throat which sounded like an adult cat purring. Melaina smiled to herself and continued the action before he was half asleep. She quickly tied his hair back and gently pulled him down so that his head was resting on her lap. His eyes were closed and he had the resemblance of an angel. How was she so lucky to get a man like this? There was one question that was pestering her though...

"Enjolras?" Her voice wavered on his name and he opened his eyes, the blue shining bright against his pale skin.

"What is it?" He breathed and she could smell coffee.

"Why does Grantaire call you 'Apollo'?"

"He thinks I'm a god. I'm just a man, if I let people call me Apollo then I'm not any better than the tyrants who rule us." Melaina made a noise of agreement and nodded. Their eyes locked and she felt herself blush.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"No... nothing." He tilted his head and his brows furrowed. Her hands cradled his face and she smiled.

"I promise that there's nothing else. And there wasn't. Not right now, anyway. The pain twisted her gut, but she just wanted to relax and spend this time with the man that she loved. Him relaxing as she cradled his head in her hands, watching the shadows move on the walls. Adelia joined them and Alexander tentatively petted her. The dog curled up next to him and Melaina giggled.

"She likes you."

"Where does she go all day?"

"Leilla takes her. She loves her. I felt bad leaving her home alone all day, so your sister takes her in. Julia brings her home every night." The dog barked as if to second her statement and the couple chuckled together.

"You'll have someone to keep you company after." The simple words struck some sort of fear in the girl's heart and she could feel the hairs on her neck raise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She whispered to him and she watched his lips twist in disgust as he realized his mistake.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it another day."

"Alexan-"

"Melaina, I didn't mean to say those words. Forget them."

"Alright..."


	33. Chapter 33

The couple was silent for the rest of the night and Alexander pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're saying that a lot today." She watched him laugh as he shook his head.

"I mean it."

"I know." He cupped his hand over her cheek and Melaina leaned in.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You don't need to do anything."

"But I want to." Melaina shook her head as a smile pricked her lips and she leaned in slowly. She pressed her lips to his gently before she placed her head back on his shoulder. She felt his lips press against her hair and she smiled softly.

"Let's go to sleep, you're probably tired." The girl moved away and tilted her head at him.

"Why not just tell me you're tired? Easier."

* * *

The next day, it was announced that General Lamarque's funeral would be on the Fifth of June.

"Three days away... not bad." Melaina heard his voice as he walked into the kitchen and picked up a peach to eat. She put the last dish away and sighed softly.

"That's plenty of time, isn't it?"

"We have everything done... we're just waiting for the fourth." Melaina nodded slowly.

"But, what about the other revolutionaries?" He chuckled under his breath as he turned the peach in his hand.

"If their messengers weren't idiots, they would know to follow my plans."

"I was just asking, Alexander.."

"I know. I'm a bit... jumpy."

"When aren't you?" She teased and he laughed lightly, but it was strained. She turned towards him and tilted her head.

"Are you alright?" His eyes flickered towards her and he nodded. Adelia trotted around them and Melaina pursed her lips.

"Melaina, I'm fine. I'm going to go read." He said stiffly before planting a kiss on her cheek and left the kitchen to his study. It was silent for a few minutes before Melaina picked up Adelia and walked over to his chair. She curled up in it and read for a while, her eyes closing every few seconds. She was getting a bit tired every day even though she's been sleeping for seven or more hours. Melaina didn't tell Alexander because he'd tell Joly and have him inspect her. She didn't want that. Soon enough, Melaina fell asleep with Adelia in the crook of her arm. Her face pressed against the cushions as her hair fell down the side of the chair.

When Alexander came downstairs after he finished his work, he found her asleep. He smiled gently before going towards her and watched as the dog lifted up her head. Alexander patted the dog before he nudged his wife on the shoulder. He heard her mumble something and she turned her head before opening her eyes.

"Mmm?"

"You fell asleep." Melaina heard him say, her head foggy from sleep.

"Oooh, again!" She cried and she sighed quietly. Adelia licked her cheek and she cuddled the dog before letting her down. Adelia raced to the door where she sat, watching out of the window.

"She wants to go out." Melaina said quietly and Alexander walked over to the door and opened it, waiting until the dog came back inside to close it. The dog ran around her husband's ankles which made Melaina laugh as she watched her husband frown. He picked Adelia up and she licked his nose in response. A giggle slipped out of Melaina's lips and she sat up slowly.

"Silly Alexander."

* * *

For the next two days, Melaina noticed how Alexander didn't leave the house unless she was by his side. She wanted to go to the market to buy a few groceries and he gladly went with her. Spending some quality time together was his reply which made the girl uneasy for some reason. They had all the time in the world to spend time together; so why would he choose now?

He had written a lot more in his journal than Melaina expected. It was the night before the day that they were going to get everything set up and they were sitting by the unused fireplace once more.

"It'd be nice if we could have a fire," she said as her fingers idly moved through his hair. He made a noise of agreement, his eyes closed as he relished her actions.

"It's nice like this, too." He whispered as he looked up at her. Melaina smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Breaking the kiss only to sit up and face her, Enjolras took her face in his hands and captured her lips in his. Melaina's eyes closed and she felt herself press up against him. He quickly pulled away and the girl felt his lips skim her cheek before he kissed at her throat, his teeth barely grazing the skin.

"Alexander..."

"Shh, Melaina.." He whispered against her neck and she giggled because it tickled slightly. Melaina's fingers found his hair again and she curled them into his hair, making him stay at her neck. Which was fine with her husband.

* * *

Her face was pressed against his shoulder and his hand grazed her hip as they talked. Their voices were husky from their lust and Melaina wished they could stay like it forever.

"Melaina, answer this for me."

"Hmm?" She peeked up at him, her hair falling in her face and she smiled. He pushed her hair back and their eyes locked.

"What would have happened if I refused to let you join the Amis?"

"I would've kept going to every meeting until you acknowledged I was there. I know you don't want a woman to fight, but I can help advertise." His lips twitched into a smirk and she tilted her head.

"Who came up with the Les Amis de l'ABC?"

"I did,"

"It's a pun! Friends of the poor."

"I was very pleased with the name until you started teasing me about it, thank you." He muttered as his face flushed. Melaina grinned crookedly and her fingers darted over his ribs. A laugh slipped from his lips and she laughed with him.

"I wasn't teasing. I think it's sweet. It shows you care."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go all mushy like that, Melaina."

"Too late."

* * *

_One more day before the storm..._

Melaina twisted her hands as she triple checked the satchel that her husband was packing.

"You have everything, yes?"

"Yes, Melaina, stop fretting." She left their room and she covered her eyes for a few minutes. The pain in her stomach was back and she couldn't get rid of it. Adelia nervously barked and Melaina scooped her up.

"Leilla's going to take you home for a bit, okay? Mama needs to be alone, Delia." She cooed to the dog who licked her cheek. Melaina hugged the little dog to her chest before she set her down on her basket.

When Alexander came downstairs, Melaina was already telling Leilla what she wanted for Adelia. The little girl smiled and nodded before running over to her brother. They embraced and the little girl kissed him and Melaina before she left.

"Come, Melaina." She turned to her husband and he held his hand out for her to take.

Everyone was gathered there once they arrived. Lower middle class and above who were with this group of Revolutionaries were packed on the lower floor. Alexander immediately went to talk to the men and an elderly woman pulled Melaina into their little circle.

_At the barricades of freedom..._

"Why, dearie, aren't you proud of your husband?" She asked as she placed a red piece of fabric and started making it into a flag. Melaina's eyes flittered to her husband who was clapping a man on the back before he started walking over to them. She watched as he took the elderly lady's hand, thanked her for her work and kissed her hand. The lady giggled like a schoolgirl and Melaina saw his eyes on her. Their gaze was serious and she blinked at him innocently. He and their friends went upstairs to gather their belongings for the barricade. Melaina realized that she didn't want to be here, preparing for their battle. She wanted to help the men with theirs. Not laugh and tell stories about each of the boys while they prepared food or flags. She pushed her way out of the crowd, someone stepped on the train of her dress which made a loud tear, but she didn't care. Melaina ran up the stairs and watched as the boys prepared for the gunpowder.

Bossuet and Feuilly shouted orders at each other while Combeferre and Enjolras talked in low voices.

_When our ranks begin to fall..._

"Watch, Melaina." Jehan said as he took her arm and drew her away from the stairs. Courfeyrac was holding the guns they were going to use and she watched as they prepared the guns. Gavroche was there and even he prepared his own gun. All Melaina could do was watch and she went back downstairs. Enjolras had never shown her how to handle a gun and she didn't want to ask now. The elderly lady pulled her back in and Melaina helped her sew the fabric together stitch by stitch. Marius burst in the cafe and grabbed the fabric from the lady's hand who made a noise of indignation before the boy jumped up the stairs. The crowd started to move out of the cafe and Melaina followed as she saw the group of Revolutionaries wave the flags from inside the cafe.

_Will you take your place with me?_

* * *

Guns ready, flags set, spirits high. Everything was in order for the next day. Melaina sat at the desk, her quill moving feverishly over the paper as she filled in her journal. Alexander was looking out the window, reading his wondering if there was anything else he could add. He already filled out twenty more pages and had about five more or so to go. Melaina paused to watch him take his quill and jot down a few more things in his journal. She was wearing her shift and he his night shirt and pants. His hair was down and the curls just brushed his shoulder blades. The girl gently closed her book and rested her chin on her arms, watching him.

He finished his thoughts soon after and he placed his book on top of hers. Melaina reached out for his hand and she brought it to her lips.

"What was that for?" He asked as she got up and they walked over to the window together. Melaina smiled and looked up at him, standing on her toes so she could poke his nose with hers.

"I just felt like it." He didn't say anything, his lips brushed over hers slowly before he held her close, his nose pressed in her hair.

"Alexander?" She asked, her voice muffled against his night shirt.

"Promise me something, Melaina." He said as he moved so they were looking at one another.

"Promise me that if something happens to me tomorrow that you'll remarry." It took a few minutes for it to sink in and Melaina's eyes widened.

"No."

"Promise me."

"I can't."

"Melaina, promise me." His voice was soft, but Melaina shook her head.

"I'm not promising anything. Why would you say that?" Her voice cracked and she looked up at him.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me tomorrow, Melaina." His words sunk in and she took his hands.

"You are _not _going to die, Alexander. You won't." She hissed, her words disappearing in the air and she knew that they were empty words.

"Stop fooling yourself, Melaina. Stop trying to hide the truth." He said as he pulled her towards him as he shifted towards the bed. They sat down together and Melaina kept shaking her head.

"I just want you to be happy, Melaina."

"But I _am _happy, Alexander. With this life, with you!" She said as she looked up at him. He shook his head sadly and the look he gave her broke her heart.

"You want children, Melaina. How many children have you had with me?" _One._ was what she wanted to say, but she knew better.

"We can try again, Alexander. It.. it doesn't happen right away, you know that."

"Just promise me you'll find someone who will care for you. Better than I did." His voice said softly and Melaina burst into tears. Alexander held her close and she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Melaina, shhh, it'll be okay."

"No, it won't. It won't be okay because of how you're giving up like this." She choked out through her tears.

"I'm not giving up. But, I want you to know that I will be fighting for you. You and everyone else."

"I know," She sniffed slightly and she felt his lips on her hair, cheeks, forehead, nose. They wiped away the tears on her cheeks and he held her close. Melaina pulled away before he could kiss her lips and she looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears.

"Please, Alexander...?" She whispered as she curled her fingers in his shirt. His eyes moved to hers and he tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"Please..." Melaina begged, trying to explain to him what she wanted through her actions. She pressed against him and moved her hands under his shirt. His response of pushing her shift above her legs and moving his calloused palms up her thigh was what she wanted. He gently pushed her down against the pillows and hovered over her, his hair falling around his face and she cupped his cheek with her hand.

"It's okay.. I promise." He told her before ducking his head and kissing her throat.

* * *

The couple took their time that night. Slow, gentle, easy.. the same like always, but it seemed special to Melaina. They held each other close for hours after and Melaina wished that this night wouldn't end. She was curled up against Alexander with her head pressed against his neck. Her hands were clutching his night shirt while his hands were around her waist. Her eyes were open and still wet with tears as she listened to her husband's breathing and felt his chest move rhythmically up and down. She wet her lips and tasted salt. _Stupid, so stupid._ She thought to herself as she tried to make herself fall asleep.

Melaina wondered what the chances were of him staying alive. _He won't die.. it's just a protest. Just... a simple peaceful protest._ She told herself as she felt the soft cotton underneath her fingers. She closed her eyes again and felt herself being pulled to sleep. The girl kept waking up in the middle of the night, her body soaked with sweat and she whined pitifully which made her curse herself. Her husband slept peacefully beside her, his eyebrows twitching as if he sensed her discomfort. Melaina pushed herself up into a sitting position before she looked down at Alexander. Sighing, she curled up against him one last time before her eyes closed again. She felt his hands on her back and they moved in small circles, her eyes flew open and Melaina rolled onto her other side.

"You're awake," She whispered as she looked into his blue eyes. He smiled gently and nodded.

"I am. It's almost seven, Melaina. We should eat something soon." Melaina nodded weakly and she sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"I couldn't sleep." She watched him frown and he sat up. She followed suit and he took her hands in his.

"You should sleep more, Melaina."

"No, I'm fine. I got enough for the funeral." He kissed her gently before getting out of bed and dressing. His blue pants, red jacket, blue sash and white shirt was his outfit for the day and Melaina just wanted to pause time.

* * *

The funeral was a large assemblage of mourners. Mostly everyone Melaina saw were damp eyed, but none dared to shed a tear. The girl herself was dry eyed, surprisingly so after her fit of near breakdown in front of her husband. She was dressed in one of her poorer dresses and her hair was in a messy bun. She found her mother and Enjolras's family standing with other's like them and even though Leilla waved, Melaina had no want to join them. She gripped Alexander's arm tighter as they made their way through the crowd and stood with the other Amis. She could see the other Revolutionary groups gathering to their respected places while Jehan silently gave Melaina a flower and she tucked it behind her ear before kissing him on the cheek. Courfeyrac's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch as he looked at her and the girl scowled at him. Combeferre, Marius, Bahorel, Feuilly, and Grantaire were on the opposite side and the crowd was silent as the funeral progression started.

The large black carriage made its way down and Enjolras gave a tiny nod then sprinted into the middle, the red flag waving high. Marius and the others followed before the whole crowd joined. There were shouts and flags were being waved while Melaina tried to make her way through the crowd. All of a sudden, there was a gunshot and shouting.

"Murderer! Murderer! You killed the old woman!" Combeferre shouted and Melaina saw the soldiers charge.

"Enjolras!" She screeched as she saw him on top of the carriage while Bahorel, Marius and Feuilly. Turning to her right, the girl saw Courfeyrac fall to the ground and she ran to him just as an elder man picked up the boy.

"Thank you, monsieur." Courfeyrac said, breathless before running off. Melaina almost stopped in her tracks... the man seemed so familiar. But where? How?

"Thank you." She said sincerely before hitching up her skirts and running after the boys. They were running to the barricade. Melaina made her way to the Musain and she saw the women throwing all of the furniture and wood that they could find. She passed a few boards to Gavroche who bounded off.

"Melaina! Why are you here?" Enjolras's voice sliced through her like a blade and she turned to him, raising her chin.

"I'm going to help. I'm going to fight." She said, defiantly as she watched him move down and stalked towards her. His blue eyes locked onto her green and she raised her chin again.

"I won't allow it. Get out of here. Go home."

"Not until I know you're going to be safe."

"I can't promise you that." Her eyes slid to the floor and she sighed.

"I want to fight."

"I won't let you."

"Enjolras-"

"No." Her eyes searched his face, but found no sympathy. It was the leader of the Amis that she was talking to; not her husband. Melaina stood on her toes and kissed him hard before pulling away.

"I will always love you." She whispered before tapping his fingers with hers.

"And I will always love you." Melaina tried a half-heartened smile and heard Combeferre shout.

"Enjolras, he's back!"

"Melaina, go!" Enjolras pushed her and she ran off, looking back at all her boys one last time. Their smiles etched into her mind and Courfeyrac blew her a kiss before she saw the familiar man from before pass her. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Was that sadness she saw? Or regret? Melaina didn't have the time to find out. She ran all the way home and spent her night staring out the window, absentmindedly stroking Adelia's fur. The dog whined and huddled against the girl's side.

"What's wrong, girl?" She whispered as she held the dog close. What the girl didn't know was that the man was Javert and he told the soldiers where each barricade was. What she didn't know was that Eponine masqueraded as a boy and was the first one killed. Marius held her close until she died and when Courfeyrac whispered to Gavroche if he was okay, all he said was "That was my sister." What she didn't know was that Gavroche died as he tried to get gunpowder from the dead soldiers. And how Courfeyrac carried the body and wept violently over it. What she didn't know was that Jehan died on the opposite side of the barricade and how Enjolras vowed that they just killed Javert with that act as well. She didn't know that the boy's were scared for part of the battle, yet when Enjolras said they could leave, fire bloomed in their hearts and they stayed.

Melaina didn't see the boys retreat into the cafe and throw cobblestones and wine bottles at the soldiers. She didn't see how her husband was the only one without a scratch and how Grantaire woke up just in time to see the soldiers about the execute his leader. She didn't see how he asked him if Enjolras would permit it who responded with a small smile. She didn't see them clasp hands and die in an execution style. She didn't see Enjolras head fall to his chest and how Grantaire laid at his feet. She didn't know... didn't see.


	34. Chapter 34

Melaina woke up with her face against the cold windowpane, her hands gripping the couch's arm and she jerked up. It was June 7th and she got off of the couch, dressed in a dark green tattered dress and ran out of the house barefoot, her hair streaming behind her. All she thought was _Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet, Jehan, Gavroche, Grantaire, Marius, Feuilly, Bahorel _over and over again as she made her way to the Musain. She didn't look at her surroundings, all she wanted to do was to get into that cafe and find her boys. Find the men that she loved. She wanted to hold Gavroche tightly and whisper in his ear of how brave he was. She wanted to playfully tease Courfeyrac and slip flowers into everyone's hair with Jehan. She wanted to research with Joly and bicker with Feuilly. She wanted to work with Bossuet and help Combeferre with his moths. She wanted to talk about love with Marius and drink wine with Grantaire. She wanted to... she wanted to...

The girl stopped in her tracks and she felt something warm and realized she stepped in blood. As she raised her foot, she saw her foot tainted pink and felt her face go pale. Her eyes roamed over her surroundings now and she saw a few seamstresses and laundry women cleaning the stoned floor. Melaina could see Julia scrubbing her brush as hard as she could, like she's trying to get her feelings out through her work. But why? The boy's were going to be okay!

Racing inside, Melaina kicked stones away and she leaned against the doorframe. Her breathes were loud in her ears and she saw Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Eponine, Gavroche, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly lined up side by side.

They weren't moving.

"Feuilly?" Her voice wavered as she stood near the boy's body, her fingers twitching at her sides. Melaina sucked in a breath and walked around, her eyes roaming over their faces. She knelt next to Jehan and moved his hair from his eyes. She heard footsteps and looked to her right, expecting to see one of the boy's looking sadly at her. But it wasn't. It was the man who seemed to help them. Her eyes never strayed as he walked over to Gavroche and set a pin on his jacket. The pin of the highest honor that an officer could receive. Something snapped in Melaina's mind and she recognized the man.

"Javert," She hissed, rising slowly and pointing a finger at him. "get out of here. This is all your fault!" She screeched. The man didn't say anything, his eyes looking at her sadly.

"You could've stop this.. this... this..." She trailed off as a sob choked her throat and she hung her head as the tears struck. Through the tears she watched the man leave the cafe, his back to her as he never looked back. Melaina hung her head and saw Eponine. _She was here... she fought, but I couldn't._ Melana felt her chest constrict painfully and she struggled to breathe.

"Melaina! Melaina!" She heard Julia's voice through the broken window and she looked up to her left. She saw the woman peering through, her blue eyes round with shock and surprise.

"Don't- don't move. There's broken glass everywhere." Melaina forced out a bitter laugh. Everyone she loved is dead and all Julia cared about was _glass? _As she thought that, she realized that three boys weren't laid out.

"Where is he."

"Melaina..." Her mother-in-law's voice said tentatively and the girl stood up, her eyes piercing Julia's blue.

"Where is my husband." She said once more as she walked towards the window, her feet brushing over the wooden floors. She didn't care if she got glass in her foot or splinters. Nothing as trivial like that mattered.

"Melaina, please.. don't do this-"

"I need to see him." Her voice cracked as her eyes found the stairs and before Julia could protest, sprinted up the stairs and stopped, clutching the bannister. By the far window, she saw two men lying there. They didn't move when she stepped closer, didn't bat an eyelid or smile when she walked closer.

"Grantaire?" Her voice wavered as she saw the boy's eyes look.. hopeful. Hopeful, yet dead. Melaina made herself take a steady breath before her eyes moved from him to the one that he was in front of. All she could see was his curls and Melaina fell to her knees in front of him. Her hands shook as she brought them close to his head.

"En- Enjolras?" She whispered as her hands went under his chin and she brought up his head. His face was smooth like a girl's, the curls falling over his forehead. But, the only thing different was the smile on his lips. Melaina's eyes slid to Grantaire and she blinked a few times.

"You were finally proud of him, weren't you?" She whispered as she brought his head to her chest and pressed her nose in his hair. The tears fell steadily now and Melaina heard sobs echo around the cafe, realizing that they were her own.

"Why.. why did they have to kill you.. why?" She moaned as she picked up her head.

Melaina held her husband's head close to her again, not caring that his blood was on her hands and a moan slipped out of her lips. It sounded like a wounded animal's and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop the shaking and the tears. She couldn't stop the howls that seemed to rip themselves from her throat.

_I have nothing. No friends, no husband, no children. Nothing to look forward to. Nothing, nothing, nothing._ She thought to herself as she rocked back and forth, holding her husband like a babe to her breast and just the thought of that made her cry harder.

"Melaina.. come on, sweetheart. Leave him be." She heard Maximus's voice and didn't respond.

"Melaina... please," he begged her and she looked up with tear stained cheeks.

"I'm not leaving him." She mouthed, her words coming out softly.

"We'll be getting him and the other's later. Please, come home with us."

"I don't have a home with you." Her eyes finally saw his and they were full of pain. Terrible, terrible pain.

_He lost a son, but I lost a husband._

Melaina finally left with her father-in-law, still unconsolable as she watched men move Enjolras and Grantaire down to the others. She was in near hysterics when she noticed how carless they were being and screeched at them like a harpy. She threatened to rip their throats out if they didn't treat the boys with respect and Maximus almost had to drag her out of there.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at him and jerked her hands from his. He stood there, unsure of what to do with the girl who had blood stained hands and feet, who's hair flew around her face, and sadness/hysterics in her eyes.

"Melaina... please come home with us," She heard Julia's voice as she carried her bucket over to them. The bucket was full with watered down blood. The girl suddenly felt sick, but didn't want to show it.

"No, I want to be alone." She replied through stiff lips before turning around and walking into the cafe. She heard her in laws' shouts of her name, but she didn't look back. Not once.

For the rest of the day, Melaina stayed with her boys, the one's she loved with all of her heart. Melaina smoothed Eponine's hair over the wood and she wondered why the girl would do that. _For love. Just like you were going to do with Enjolras._ Melaina looked sadly at her husband who still had that small smile on his lips and look of pride in his eyes. Hour by hour, families would come and pick up the body that they knew the best. Melaina saw Jehan's sister weep on his brother's shoulder and Combeferre's wife faint into the arms of her cousin. Grantaire's sister, who was with Julia cleaning, screeched a harpies' cry and blamed their father for this. Feuilly was picked up with Bossuet while Joly's family took him away. One by one, they consoled Melaina and said that they would be having consecutive funerals. Combeferre's wife embraced Melaina while Jehan's sister promised to keep in touch. All the girl could do was nod. Only Eponine and Gavroche were left. Maximus had helpers take his son away and Melaina wanted to scream at him, but held her tongue.

Eponine's mother found the girl as she was trying to search through the dead soldier's pockets. Her mouth formed a little 'o' and a gasp left her lips. She only looked at Melaina once, and she could see grief in her eyes. The woman collected her daughter and Melaina stood up.

"Wait..." The woman didn't seem to hear her, only to walk with the bundle that was her daughter.

"Wait! Madam! Wait, your son!" She yelled, her voice cracking from disuse and the lady slowly turned around.

"He was never my son." Her words reached Melaina's ears and she silently stepped back inside the cafe and looked at Gavroche.

"Oh, Gavroche..." Melaina whispered before bending and scooping up the little boy in her arms. She made sure the pin stayed on his jacket as she straightened up and placed the boy's head on her shoulder.

"You were so brave, you know that? You saved me from the danger, Gavroche. I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear and hoped that he would hear it in heaven. She held the little boy close as she walked out of the cafe towards Maximus and Julia.

"Melaina.."

"I want him buried, too. Gavroche deserves it."

"Yes, dear, whatever you want."

* * *

After the funerals, no one heard from Melaina. She stayed in black attire and kept her hair up. The boy's each had their own plot and the families put descriptions on each. Enjolras's was simple: The Leader. Son, Husband, Friend along with his date of birth and death. That was the one thing the boy's had in common. Melaina wanted another word added on, but Julia said that there would be a space if she wanted anything else added.

Adelia knew something was wrong because she followed Melaina around, pressed against her stomach when she curled up on the couch and was there for comfort when she cried. Which was often. Her friend's families stopped by to drop off some of the boy's things: Jehan's flowers, Courfeyrac's romance novels, Combeferre's books, Joly's medicine notes, Feuilly's fans... Grantaire's sister dropped off a few piano pieces that the boy had composed and Melaina hadn't touched them.

The piano had been untouched since the Rebellion and Melaina had no desire to play it anymore. The only things that she could do now was look out the window, wander around listlessly, or weep. And she wept more often than the other two. She couldn't eat, everything that went down almost always came right back up. She didn't talk and Adelia seemed to adjust to her body language. The Papillon was staring at her mistress from her dog bed with mournful eyes while Melaina tried to drink a cup of tea, looking at nothing.

* * *

This went on for weeks and Melaina's mother stopped by. They weren't pleasant. She would always whistle softly and tidy up the place while Melaina looked on, her eyes dead.

"Melaina, talk to me, ma cherie." Her mother cooed as she sat next to her and took her hand. Melaina pulled it out of her grasp and her gaze went to the floor.

"Melaina.."

"No."

"You can't keep acting like this."

"I can."

"You're being selfish, child." She picked her head up at that and stared at her mother.

"How am I being selfish? Everyone I loved died, mother."

"Not me. Not Leilla or Julia or Maximus."

"Everyone I cared for died." She repeated herself. She did care for them, but not the way that she cared for her boys.

"I can't talk to you anymore. Visit me when you're feeling better." Her mother snapped at her before getting up and leaving in a flurry of skirts. Melaina didn't move.

* * *

The girl didn't leave her house except for groceries and she needed something... special. As she walked home with the little pouch in hand along with her other bags, Melaina hurried home and locked her door behind her. Making her afternoon cup of tea, she took the vial out of the pouch and looked at it closely. Arsenic. _Perfect._

Melaina placed the vial on the counter as she waited for the water to come to a boil. She uncorked the vial and watched as it moved around in the glass before placing it back down. Adelia barked and Melaina turned before giving her a sad smile. Her fingers reached for the vial without looking and she tapped it. Which made it fall on the counter and the girl spun around as she heard the _clink!_ of glass against tile.

The girl rushed over to the counter, her hands moving over the tile as she tried to save her only way out of this place that was called her world. It was too late and she watched in horror as the contents spilled from the vial and the glass shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"You _bastard_, Enjolras!" She hissed as hot tears sprung to her eyes. "This is all your fault! Why can't I join you? I have _nothing!" _She yelled, her hands folded over her chest as if they were holding her heart. The girl stalked away and let the tears make their way down her cheeks.

* * *

After the incident with the poison, Melaina withdrew into herself even more. Leilla quietly took Adelia home with her one day after Melaina said she wanted to be alone. The girl didn't look her sister-in-law in the eyes; she looked too much like her brother. It was raining the day Melaina decided to go back to the grave to see them. It was about a month after the funerals and she made herself promise that she would go every day and talk to them.

Settling a black hat on her head, Melaina slipped out of their flat quietly and walked briskly to the yard. Her head was down and her green eyes cloudy, she sidestepped all passerby and shook her head if they asked her a question. The graveyard was a nice sized plot and it was filled with stones. Melaina saw the boys' lined up in a row and her chest hurt. The girl slipped through the gates and walked towards the one's that they helped pick out. The first one was Enjolras and the last one was Gavroche. Her green eyes saw an empty plot next to her husband's and she remembered how she told her in laws' that she wanted to be buried alongside them.

"Hi, Alexander," She whispered hoarsely as she knelt down in front of the grave. Her fingers skimmed over the engravings as she felt a laugh bubble up in her throat.

"It still doesn't seem real. I can't think that you're gone. I miss you, Alexander. I miss you so much." The words spilled from her lips and Melaina told stories of the two, little fantasies and dreams that she had of them, how it seemed unreal when they were finally married.

"I miss your embraces, Alexander. I miss the ways you would tell me that everything would be alright. I miss your touch. I just miss you." She whispered as the tears mixed in with the rain. The girl didn't care if she was soaked to the bone. She didn't care that she was getting dirty. Melaina leaned her head against the stone and it felt cool against her skin. Something brushed up against her shoulder blades and she jerked up, looking around. No one else was there.

"What the-" She asked quietly as she felt something press against her. Melaina stood up and wobbled as the wet dirt ran between her feet. It felt like someone was trying to console her. But, no one was there.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, Melaina." She reminded herself as she shook her head. She kissed Enjolras's stone and promised that she would return tomorrow. In succession, the girl kissed each of the other stones and whispered a few words, promising Combeferre that she would take care of his books, Courfeyrac with his romance novels, Joly with his notes, Jehan with his flowers and that she was going to place a blossom on his grave every day, Feuilly with his fans and she hoped that Gavroche was taking care of the pin that Javert gave him. She kissed the boy's stone before she left the yard, her tears still mixing with the rain.

* * *

Melaina held true to her promise and she kept up with news of her day. Which wasn't much, but she tried as much as she could. Her farewell was a kiss to each stone and Melaina felt more... relaxed than she had in a while. Her mother was getting worried with how much time her daughter was spending with the dead, but knew it would help her in the end.

The girl was still having trouble eating. Everything that she had kept coming right back up. When she heard about that, Melaina's mother demanded that either she move in with her daughter or vice versa. Melaina refused to leave her house so in a day she had a visitor.

"Mama, you don't need to be here."

"Yes, I do, you're sick."

"I'm fine." Melaina's mother didn't say anything except moving her way through the house. Her daughter sighed and moved into the kitchen to make two different cups of tea before she served her mother.

"Mama, please-" Her mother held up a hand and shook her head.

"No more, Melaina. I'm staying here for a few days." She snapped as she took her cup and stirred the sugar around. Melaina sat across from her mother and fiddled with her tea. They nibbled on biscuits and fruit before Melaina excused herself.

She returned a few minutes later, pale and her mouth wet when she rinsed it. Her mother's eyes were on her.

"How long has it been like this?"

"It's been.. three months since... it happened." She couldn't make herself say those dreaded words.

"Three?"

"Yes."

"Melaina... sit down."

"Mama-"

"Sit down, child." Melaina did as she was told, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Melaina.. I think you're with child again." Her mother said softly and it took the girl a few minutes.

"I'm..."

"Pregnant, yes dear."

"But I... we... oh.." The night before the event was the last time that they were intimate. Tears pricked the girl's eyes and she hated herself for it. That's all she's been doing. Crying, tears after tears. The salty taste never left her lips.

"Melaina, why are you-?"

"That bastard. He knew. He knew I was flowering that week. He knew and he planned it. He wanted to leave me with the one thing that I wanted." She hissed as the tears freed themselves.

"Sweetheart, you don't know that."

"No. Alexander always has... had a plan. He knew that he was going to die and.. oh God, Alexander!" She hated using the past tense. It meant that he was gone, but she wanted to remember him.

"Melaina... are you alright?" Her mother asked her softly as she placed her hand on her daughter's arm.

"What if I... what if I lose this one too?"

"You won't."

"How do you know? If I lose this one.. then his plan wouldn't have worked! I would never be able to have another child with him again!" She said through her tears, her voice quivering as she held her stomach. Her mother embraced her and she felt her run her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Melaina, it'll be okay... I promise."


	35. Chapter 35

Melaina's mother was right. She did keep the baby and her belly swelled as the months went on. The girl kept in touch with Marius and she finally met his fiancèe, Cosette. She was the girl that Melaina spotted Marius looking at the day before the Rebellion. The two looked so in love as the trio chatted over tea and crepes. Cosette was walking among the backyard, looking at Jehan's flowers that Melaina planted. Melaina felt Marius's hand on hers and she looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little sick, but better." She said as her gaze slipped towards her tea. Her hands held her swollen belly and she swallowed nervously.

"That's not what I meant, Melaina." His voice said softly and she felt his fingers squeeze hers. Melaina looked over at Cosette, who looked so carefree, who didn't carry the scars of war in her heart. Melaina licked her lips and turned back to the only friend she had.

"It is not something I'm ever going to get better from." She said slowly, making sure she made sense.

"I understand. Listen, Cosette and I have been talking and we want you to be at the wedding."

"When is it?"

"We decided on February 16th."

"Only a month away."

"Yes, we didn't want to wait too long." Melaina slowly looked up at the man and she nodded.

"I would be enjoyed to go." Marius's smile didn't reach his eyes, but it was enough for Melaina.

"Thank you, Melaina." Marius said as he squeezed her fingers gently before pulling away. Cosette was walking back towards them with a rose in her fingers, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"The flowers are lovely, Melaina." She said as she placed the rose on the flower. Melaina's eyes watched her ring sparkle in the light and her fingers placed themselves on the flower's petals.

"Thank you. Jehan... he loved roses of all kinds. He's the one that taught me everything I know about gardening." And poetry. But Melaina didn't want to delve into that. It was hard speaking of Jehan when Melaina regretted not spending so much time with the poet. She watched as Cosette nodded and the two talked in quiet tones as Marius listened, his eyes seemed far away.

* * *

"Only a month away," Melaina whispered to herself as her hands held her belly protectively. She was seven months pregnant now and during the wedding, she would be eight. Her mother refused that her daughter would work until she was better. In both health and mind, really. Melaina thought that she would get better soon, but knew that she would always be in pain after what had happened. Melaina changed into a black dress and made her way towards the graveyard. Even when she was ill she would always find time to go to their graves, keeping her promise.

Instead of kneeling, Melaina would lean against the stone instead.

"Hello, Enjolras." She whispered as her hand moved across the stone. It felt rough between her fingers and she scratched her nails on it.

"Marius invited me to his wedding today. I finally met Cosette, too. She's not as bad as you thought she was. Marius misses all of you and I think he would love to be the godfather to our child. What do you think?" She let the question linger in the air before she laughed again.

"I'm sure he would love it," She replied to herself softly and she felt something press gently against her stomach. The baby responded with a kick which made Melaina suck in a breath.

_There's no such thing as ghosts, Melaina. _She thought to herself as she shook her head. She talked to her husband's stone a while longer before kissing it and walking over to the others.

Melaina told Jehan about his flowers, how she kept Feuilly's fans in boxes for him. Melaina admitted to Courfeyrac that she tried reading his romance novels, but they were too raunchy for her taste. Combeferre's books and Joly's notes were mixed together in her little bookcase in her room... their room. She kissed the rest of the stones and walked back to her flat, her head slightly lifted.

* * *

"Oh, Melaina! I'm so excited for you!" Leilla said happily as her hands moved through the dresses in her closet. She was helping Melaina pick out the dress for the wedding and this was the most animated the girl had been.

"Leilla, you're going as well." Melaina said as Julia curled her hair up.

"But, you're going too! I just hope a dress fits you. It must be hard finding outfits when you're getting bigger."

"Leilla!"

"I'm kidding, mama!" Melaina heard a laugh slip through her lips. It was the first time that she had laughed in awhile.

"Melaina, are you sure you're only having one child? You look as if you're carrying two." Julia asked as she helped her daughter in law dress in a navy blue dress. She refused her wearing black on such a happy occasion.

"I'm not sure, really. But two? Twins don't run in your family, Julia."

"Mmm.." was all that she responded as Leilla brought out her flats for Melaina to slip into.

* * *

The wedding was something grand and Marius's grandfather paid for the whole thing. The couple came over to Melaina during the reception and Cosette took her hands.

"Marius and I have been talking and we're wondering if you would want to live with us after we move from Marius's grandfather's." The question or offer shocked Melaina and she had to think about it for a few minutes before she shook her head.

"That's such a generous offer, but no, thank you." Cosette's face fell, but she nodded slowly before kissing Melaina on the cheek and leaving with Marius. Melaina watched Leilla twirl with a few young men of her age and Melaina felt someone looking at her. Turning her head to her left, she saw a young man that seemed to be of her age looking at her over his glass of wine. Their eyes met for a few seconds before he raised his glass in a silent toast and disappeared into the crowd. Melaina looked down at her hands which were twisted together and she twisted her engagement ring around her finger. She never took off either ring and remembered how he wanted her to promise that she would remarry. _Never._

Melaina peeked over her shoulder and she saw the man look at her again. His eyes were hooded from his dark brown hair and his eyes were a startling blue. _Not as blue as his... but... still blue. No, Melaina, stop! _She jerked her head away and took a deep breath. She drank some watered down wine and left with the rest of the guests. Melaina's mother, Leilla, and Julia made their way home.

"I'm going to stay with you for a bit more, dear." Her mother said as she walked in behind her daughter. Melaina kissed the two women goodbye and she closed the door.

"Mama, you don't need to."

"This is the last time we're talking about it, Melaina. I'm staying."

"Yes, Mama."

* * *

"Melaina, there's a letter for you."

"Who's it from, Mama?" The girl was trying to finish her breakfast of toast and tea. It was the only thing that she could keep down these past few days. She heard her mother's footsteps as she entered the kitchen. Melaina looked up to see her mother place a letter next to her saucer.

"Do you know a Monsieur Beauchene?" Her mother asked as she sat next to her daughter and took her left hand. She still had the engagement and wedding ring on, the stones glittering in the soft light.

"I do not." She stated simply as she took the letter from the table and opened the seal. Her eyes skimmed over the fancy scrawl that took her a few times to read.

_Dear Mademoiselle Alon ne Enjolras,_

_My deepest regards to your husband's and friend's passings. If there is any way I can comfort you, please let me know. My apologies since I have not introduced myself. I am Marius's elder cousin and I wish to make your acquaintance. I'm the one who silently toasted you during the wedding. I must say that the dress you wore suited you very well. I might make a visit in a few day's time if that pleases you. Reply soon._

_Acel Beauchene._

Melaina's eyes skimmed over the letter once more before she placed it gently on the table. Her mother was watching her, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Well?"

"He wishes to visit one day. He and Marius are related."

"Melaina, he might be a suitor."

"I told you that I'm not re-marrying, Mama."

"It's not suitable for a girl your age to be a single mother."

"Everyone knows that Alexander and I were married. It's not like my child is going to be born out of wedlock." She placed her hansds gingerly on her stomach, as if protecting her baby from the words.

"At least see what happens with Acel."

"I'll see." The girl said stiffly and took a piece of parchment and quill before scribbling out a quick letter. She told him that it would be best if he came over at the end of the week. Maybe for some tea and biscuits. As she folded the letter in half, Melaina was wondering if she was doing the right thing. She passed the letter over to her Mama who gave her a bright smile. Melaina turned away as her face flushed from embarrassment. Melaina didn't want her mother's hopes to get up. It was tea and biscuits. Nothing more.

* * *

"I do hope I am not intruding." Acel told her mother as he sat down with his ankles crossed as Melaina joined him shortly with two cups of tea.

"Oh, no, no! You're fine, Monsieur Beauchene. Melaina wanted the visit to be sooner rather than later. It's her condition, you know."

"Yes... her condition. How _are_ you feeling, Melaina?"

"Fine, thank you." She said in a short tone with a purse to her lips. Her mother clicked her tongue against her teeth and gave Melaina a short glare.

"That wasn't very nice-"

"He's just a friend, Mama! Leave me alone." Melaina said as she got up, unsteadily, and left the room with as much grace as she could muster. She could hear her mother's voice stammering out an apology while Monsieur Beauchene accepted it with good help. _That bastard._ Melaina thought as she opened a door and walked into the room.

**(I'm sorry each part was short. I was getting writer's block and wanted it to go along to get to my main point.)**


	36. Chapter 36

The girl took a deep breath and found herself in her husband's study. She hadn't opened the door in eight months. It was a different experience and her eyes roamed around the room. It looked exactly the same that it did the day before... Melaina shook her head and she took a shaky step as one hand rested on her stomach while the other gently moved along the top of his desk. It looked exactly the same, but something was missing. _He_ was missing and that made Melaina's chest hurt. Melaina sat down in the chair that stayed behind his desk, her fingers trailing over the arms. It was hard for Melaina to breathe since the room seemed stuffy.

_Well, it hasn't been opened for months. Of course it would be stuffy._ She thought to herself just as she heard the door creak open. Her mother walked in at a swift pace, patches of pink on her face. Like she was flustered. The woman crossed the room, the dust gathering in her skirts as she stood in front of her daughter.

"I hope you're happy. Monsieur Beauchene left after I almost had to grovel at his feet to come back! You're lucky he's inter-"

"Mother, will you _please_ stop yelling at me about this stupid suitor of mine and leave me alone?!" Melaina screeched as she looked up from the peace and tranquility that she felt. She felt the muscle in her neck tighten as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm opening a window. It's too hot in here." Her mother said as she crossed the room and threw open the window despite Melaina's yell of refusal. Cobwebs glinted in the sunlight and a slight breeze blew through the study.

"Goodness, Melaina! We really should clean it out one day." Her mother exclaimed as her fingers ran along part of his bookshelf which came up with a ton of dust. Her mother grimaced and swept her hands together to get rid of the fluff.

"We're leaving it as it is."

"At least clean it-"

"We're not moving anything an inch." Melaina said, sternly and watched as her mother pursed her lips. She knew that her mother hated things to be messy, but Melaina wanted this room to stay as it was. It wasn't her room; it was her husband's. And it was his call to say where he wanted things to go, but obviously can't now. Her mother left the room in silence and Melaina exhaled softly.

"I'm sorry for that, Enjolras." She whispered out loud and she could feel something lay gently over her hand which was placed on her stomach.

_No such thing as ghosts... or spirits... _She thought to herself as her eyes closed gently. Melaina felt whatever it was leave after a few seconds and she opened her eyes. His study smelt like wood, stale cigar smoke and wine. It was because during the last day before the Revolution, the boy's made it seem that his study was the cafe. Melaina remembered the frown that seemed to never leave her husband's face as Joly shared his cigars with Bossuet and Feuilly. It wouldn't leave until after she made him a cup of coffee and a sweet crepe. He has changed his pallet and wanted her to make him coffee no matter the time of day. He was restless during those times and loved to spend so many hours working on his plans. It took constant coaxing and pulling on his shirt sleeves to get him to sleep for a few hours.

Melaina's lips twitched into a smile as the memories flooded her mind. Her fingers brushed up against the top of the desk, over papers, spilled ink, an old quill... everything that he used to use. A shaky breath left her lips as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She would never watch him scribble down notes, his curls falling in his eyes which were set with determined concentration. She did have her memories though, ones that she can pass on to her child. Or children.

Her fingers fiddled over the drawer that was on the side where she was sitting. Her nails kept scratching over a piece of paper that jutted between the small space. Her green eyes flickered towards it, but she hesitated in opening the drawer. _But what if it's something important... _She thought to herself as she slowly opened the drawer and realized that it was his journal in the drawer.

"But... when did you move it?" She mumbled to herself as she brought it out and placed it gently on her lap while she closed the drawer. The leather bound journal with its gold etching of his name seemed like a weight. But also a treasure. Her hands fluttered around the journal, wondering if she should open it or not. Taking a deep breath, the girl undid the string and opened the journal slowly.

On the first page, in his untidy scrawl, it had his name and birth date with the names of his family. It also had her name under theirs with a bit of space under hers. "That's where your name is going to be, little one." She muttered as she rubbed her stomach gently. Her eyes roamed over the rest of the words before Melaina mustered up the courage to begin reading her husband's journal.

Most of the entries were about his plans which is what she expected, but some were addressed to her. Like this one that she was reading right now:

**Dearest Melaina,**

**I know it's probably difficult for your mind to wrap around the plans I have for me and my friends. **(She scoffed at this, thinking that her called her dumb)** But, I'm sure you're confused why I'm loyal to Patria. But, if you think about it, I'm loyal to France's people. I want to improve the lives of the people that reside in this beautiful country. I want to help everyone who calls France their home. That's why... why I wouldn't rest when I was ill, tired, or hungry. I had to continue to help them, no matter what it took from me. Does that help now, Melaina dear?**

**Combeferre is currently pulling on my shirt sleeve to get ready for our next speech.**

**Till then,**

**Alexander.**

Melaina read it a few more times and she rubbed her eyes gently. She knew, only a little bit, that he was protecting the people, but this entry didn't sound like him. The words sounded forced and rushed. Nothing like the usual speech-like quality his other entries had. There was another one for her a few pages away, but Melaina didn't want to read his journal all at once. She wanted to go slow and figure out what her husband was thinking. The girl watched the light play off of her rings and her fingers brushed against them gently. They were the only pieces of jewelry that she let herself wear.

She did understand his reasoning after Combeferre explained it to her many times, yet she still liked how her husband told her as well. He wanted her to read it from his version, not just expecting her to believe whatever his best friend told her. Closing the journal, Melaina held it to her chest as she felt her lips twitch into a small smile. Maybe... maybe she'll clean his study. Getting up slowly and waddling towards the door, Melaina poked her head out.

"Mama?"

"What is it, dear?"

"Do you think we can clean out Alexander's study tomorrow? Just clean it and put everything back." There was a pause and she heard her mother's voice.

"Of course, Melaina."

* * *

That night, Melaina could be found curled up in his chair. It still smelled of his cinnamon and vanilla along with sweat. Her mother already went to bed and her daughter couldn't sleep. Deciding to read more of his journal, Melaina opened to the spot that she placed her bookmark. Her eyes flickered over to the date and she noticed that it was the night before the Revolution... the last time that they were intimate.

**Dearest Melaina,**

**Right now you're dozing while the moon's light hits your face oh so gently. I snuck out of bed to write this letter to you, hoping you'll find it once I'm gone. You're probably curious as to why I chose this night to be intimate with you.. it's because I know I won't come back alive. I've known since the day we were married that you wanted a child and when you miscarried... I knew you wanted one more than ever after that happened. I planned it this way because I knew I wouldn't get to see the child. I would never hold him or her, never watch them walk, smile, and run around with you. I would never get to see the smile of delight on your face as you chase them around the yard with Adelia at your heels. I hope the dog is okay. I will never get to see the absolute wonder on your face as our child brings something for you to look at. I won't get to experience any of that with you, and for that I apologize. I do have two more wishes for you. If we have a son, name him Leon. If we have a daughter, name her Clarisse. If we have one of each.. well, you know what to do.**

**I also want you to tell them stories about me, about our friends and my brothers. Tell them every story you can possibly remember. Jehan was nice enough to put a few sheets of parchment with more stories in case you forgot. Don't try to make us the heroes, just tell our child everything about us. Tell them that their Papa and uncles are looking down and watching. I also want you to re-marry because I want there to be a father figure in the child's life since I won't be present. **

**Stay strong and remember that I will always love you,**

**Alexander.**

****Melaina could feel tears sprinkle her cheeks and she didn't try to stop them. _You knew all along... I... Alexander..._ Her thoughts were a whirlwind inside her mind and she re-read his words again, savoring them. Her fingers trailed across the dried ink and she sniffed gently before closing the book.

"I will respect your wishes, my love."


	37. Chapter 37

On March 23rd, 1833 Melaina gave birth to Leon Michael Enjolras and Clarisse Jeze Enjolras. The girl was catching her breath and tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched Julia and her mother hold her children.

"Oh Mela.. look," Leilla cooed as she took her sister's hand. Melaina tried to tell her that she didn't like that nickname anymore. Not after Gavroche. But, the girl persisted, saying that it was a memory of their friend. One that they had to keep together.

"I know. They're precious."

"Lexi would've been proud." The girl said with a waver in her voice. Melaina pulled the girl to her and embraced her.

"He is. I know he is." She whispered in her little sister's hair as she watched Julia wipe happy tears from her eyes and her mother glow. Finally there was something to celebrate and not mourn. The bloodied sheets were being burned outside and Melaina was washed and had a nightdress on while Leon and Clarisse wore white dresses. Well, smock looking things really.

There was a knock on the door and Melaina's heart leapt, in one instant she forgot that the Revolution happened and she waited for her husband to walk in, his blue eyes lit up in joy. But it wasn't him who walked in. Maximus and Acel joined the women and Melana's features fell slightly. She forgot how similar Maximus looked like his son. Taking a shaky deep breath, the girl looked up with a smile and she watched Acel's gaze move from her children to her.

"How are you feeling, Melaina?" His voice entered the air and she grinned.

"Better. Thank you for asking, Monsieur Beauchene." She replied and inclined her head. The spasms were slowly coming to an end and she knew that she had to rest for a few days.

"I keep telling you to call me, Acel."

"I keep telling you that I'd think about it." She teased the man and grinned at him. During the last month of her pregnancy, Melaina kept getting the same visitor. Monsieur Beauchene. He persisted in visiting her and his visits became frequent. Almost every day. It flustered the girl at first, but then remembered her husband's words and let the man into her life. Marius gave Melaina his consent with Acel courting her, yet the girl still felt uncomfortable. She knew that Marius and her husband both gave their consent of her re-marrying, but Melaina felt like she wasn't being true to her or her husband. He hasn't even been gone for a year and she was already looking to remarry? What would the gossips say.

"Alright, everyone should leave. Melaina and the children need their rest." Melaina's mother's voice stopped everyone's conversation. Acel and Leilla were getting along perfectly which made Melaina smile, but stopped herself before he could see. Julia, Maximus, and Leilla all kissed Melaina goodbye before they left. Julia promised to help out and Leilla too since she was done with her schooling.

"Acel, that means you as well."

"I can't stay for a few minutes?"

"No, she needs her rest." Melaina watches as Acel looks at her, then the babes who were sleeping soundly in cribs on either side of her. She smiled weakly at him and heard his voice whisper in her ear.

"You're not getting rid of me so easily, Madam Enjolras. I'll be back tomorrow." Melaina was surprised that he didn't call her by her maiden name. She watched him leave before her mother left to escort him out.

* * *

For the next few months, Acel wouldn't leave Melaina alone. Her mother would always find him dozing outside at ten o'clock sharp. Melaina would either be feeding the twins by then or making herself a cup of coffee. Adelia was always by her side and she sniffs at the blankets which cover Leon and Clarisse, but doesn't do anything about it. Acel would sit down across from her and the girl realized that his eyes made their way down before he would look into her eyes. A frown would form on her lips at that. What a simple time to lewdly stare at a young woman when all she's doing is feeding her child. Turning away, Melaina covered herself while wiping Clarisse's mouth clean.

"Mama? Should I put Clarisse back in her crib?" The girl asked as she watched her daughter open her eyes and look around. The children were five months and already so big. Clarisse's eyes were turning dark while Leon's were light blue. Her mother entered the kitchen with Leon in her arms.

"Might be best, dear. You do have a guest after all." She said, with a pointed stare at her daughter. It's like she's saying how rude it is to take care of her children before talking to Acel. Melaina scowled at her mother before walking back in the dining room.

"Morning, Monsieur." Melaina said kindly as she rejoined him at the table.

"How is everything, Melaina?" His voice was soft and she had to strain to hear him.

"Fine. I was just about to go out. I have errands to do." Yes, errands.

"That's fine. I'll go with you."

"No, I'd rather do this alone."

"A young woman like yourself shouldn't be walking the streets of Paris alone." Melaina gave him a bright smile at that.

"You forget, Monsieur. I was a prostitute for a time, the wife of a Revolutionary and I know how to fight." The last was a lie, but she could always teach herself. If Acel was shocked, he hid it well.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'm not letting you come with me." The girl snapped. She was going out to visit the graves and she did not want a stranger going with her. Well, a stranger to them. Melaina wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and kissed her mother on the cheek before checking on Leon and Clarisse.

"Mama will be back soon." She whispered quietly before kissing them both on the forehead.

"Mother, please make sure that Monsieur Beauchene is kept here." Her voice was sharper than what she wanted, but it fit her words. The dark blue shawl fell around her shoulders and she walked swiftly to the graveyard. She looked back a few times to make sure that the man wasn't following. It's not like she didn't trust Acel, she just wanted him to understand that this was her time. It was the only time that she can go visit her friends. She passed a man drunk off of his ass, whose hands immediately went to her shawl.

"Mighty pretty thing you have here, dearie. I don't think you can afford it yourself." He slurred at her and Melaina's lip twitched.

"My husband gave it to me as a gift." She said sweetly before stealing her shawl back and walking away.

* * *

"Oh, Alexander, I don't know what to do. You gave me your consent of me re-marrying, bu I just can't do it. I feel like I'm going to forget all about you. _But I don't want to forget. Not while I have Leon and Clarisse to take care of._" Her voice moved with the wind and Melaina knelt in front of the stone.

"Acel isn't like you. He's not. I feel like he's ruthless, but not the same way as you. I know he's Marius's cousin.. but I'm not comfortable marrying him, Alexander. I know he's right for marriage, but he's not for me." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them and knelt there, staring at the newest word that was engraved in the stone. _Father._

"I wish everyone was back. I miss you all." She whispered before kissing the stone and making her way down the rest of the line. Walking back home, Melaina pondered of who Alexander wanted her to marry. _Maybe I didn't look closely enough at his journal. I only saw him say it was alright.. knowing Alexander he would've made Combeferre or added more details himself._

As Melaina walked through the door, she watched as Acel stood up from the dining table. A mug was set in front of him and Melaina could smell coffee.

"That was a long time. Where're your bags?" Melaina looked down and locked eyes with the man.

"I didn't find anything I l liked." She said just as her mother entered the room, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Melaina, you don't need to lie. I told him where you went." The girl sighed roughly before walking past the two.

"I'll be in his study."


	38. Chapter 38

_Dear Melaina,_

_It's not Enjolras writing this. It's Combeferre. He gave me permission to write this little snippet to you. He recently told us of his request for you to keep. He also forgot to mention this: Enjolras doesn't care who you marry. As long as they keep you and your child(ren) safe, that's all that matters to him. He doesn't mind if you fall in love with this man and if you choose to have children with him. He just wants you, your mother, and his child safe from harm. Under this should be a few folded pieces of paper. Jehan decided to write down stories about us to tell your child at night. I think he pressed some of your favorite flowers in them, too._

_Till next time,_

_Combeferre._

Melaina read her husband's right hand man's letter to her and she smiled softly. The stories that Jehan wrote in his script were placed on the desk next to her husband's journal. Melaina didn't open them now because she didn't want the flowers' smell to fade away. She heard her mother enter the study and she looked up slowly.

"Acel left and the babes are sleeping. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's wonderful, Mother."

* * *

On September 23rd, the day that Leon and Clarisse turn six months, Acel surprised Melaina with a bouquet of flowers.

"I also wanted to give you this." She heard him say and she peeked over the bouquet of daisies, roses, and baby's breath to find him on one knee. _Here it comes..._

"Melaina... will you marry me?"

"You know nothing about me, Acel." She said softly as he took her hands.

"I will. I know I will. Please, answer the question." _He just wants you and your child safe from harm... he doesn't care if you fall in love with the man..._ Combeferre's words echo in her mind and Melaina licked her lips before nodding.

"Thank you, Melaina. You won't regret it." Acel said before Melaina nodded again and brought the flowers inside. Her mother had Clarisse in her arms while Leon was holding on to her skirts. His face broke out into a smile and he squealed when he saw his mother.

"Did you miss Mama?" Melaina cooed as she picked up her son and hugged him. Clarisse cooed and Melaina ruffled her hair.

"They did. I see everything's well with the two of you?"

"Yes, Mama." There was no new ring and there won't be. Melaina didn't love Acel, yet he loved her. Her mother could see that well through her daughter's disguise and didn't say anything. She knew better.

* * *

There was only a tiny ceremony and no reception. Melaina, Acel, her mother, Leilla, Julia, Maximus, Marius, Cosette, his grandfather and her twins went back to Melaina's house to have tea and dessert. It was December of 1833 and the twins were nine months old. Cosette had Leon while Leilla held Clarisse. The little girl pulled on Leilla's blonde curls and tried to put them in her mouth.

"No, Clarisse, you don't do that." Melaina told her daughter and she watched as Clarisse's eyes locked on her own. The same color. Her daughter pulled on Leilla's curls again and Melaina shook her head.

"No. Don't do that." Clarisse dropped the curl and Leilla kissed her on the head while saying what a good girl she was. Leon was watching Marius's hands as he told a story to Julia and Maximus. _His eyes are exactly like Alexander._ Always watching, listening...

"Mama!" Melaina turned and she heard Leon's voice again.

"Mama! Mama!" Melaina smiled and took him from Cosette.

"Yes, my dear?" Leon answered with his arms around her neck, giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Oh, Leon. I love you."

"Mama, Mama, Mama."

"I'm here."

"We all are." Leilla whispered softly as she looked up at Melaina.

* * *

(Sorry for the fast forward!I wanted Leon and Clarisse to be older quickly)

"I'm here, Alexander. Leon and Clarisse are with me. They're currently chasing each other around the stones..." Melania trailed off as she watched her children running around. Acel was standing by Gavroche's stone, his eyes watching them as well. That brought a memory back to her mind.

_"Melaina, we've been married for six years and we haven't been intimate. Not once."_

_"I don't see a problem with that."_

_"I do. Tell me the reason."_

_"I don't love you like I love Enjolras. That's why I haven't changed my and my children's surnames. I don't want to have another child. No one else can have my heart. Not after him."_

_"Melaina..."_

_"If you want to sleep with someone so badly then go find a prostitute! I can tell you a few names. I was one." _

After that argument, Acel left her alone and Melaina relished the fact that he didn't force himself on her. She didn't care if he did or didn't take up a mistress. But, knowing Acel, he wouldn't. He would wait until she consented to him. Which wouldn't happen.

"Leon! Clarisse! Come here." Melaina called and she watched as her daughter held on to her hair ribbon as she ran towards her, her blonde curls fanning out behind her. Leon's messy hair covered his eyes as he chased after his sister. They were both wearing green and Leon clung to Melaina's shoulder as Clarisse sat in front of her.

"Mama... who's this?" Clarisse asked in her high pitched voice and Melaina retied the ribbon before responding.

"That's your Papa."

"Isn't that Papa?" Leon pointed towards Acel and Melaina shook her head. She was waiting for this day to tell them, yet didn't realize it would be so soon. As if six years were soon.

"No, he's not your real Papa." Melaina felt her children's eyes on her and she just let her fingers slowly move down the stone, as if stroking a cheek.

"Papa." Leon whispered and hugged the tombstone. Clarisse did the same and Melaina felt tears slowly move down her cheeks.

"Yes, my darlings, that's your Papa. Come, I have a story." The young woman got up, wiped the bits of grass off of her dress, took the hands of her children and walked back to Acel.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her and she nodded. He took Clarisse's hand before taking Melaina's arm and the four of them walked back home. As soon as they entered the living room, Leon jumped onto the couch next to Melaina and Clarisse clambered into her lap. They cuddled into her and she kissed them both on the forehead before taking out her husband's journal. Melaina read one of his earlier entries about his plans for the Revolution. Her children only interrupted when they had a question which wasn't often.

"When can we meet Papa, Mama?" Leon's voice asked her as she shut the journal and made them go to dinner. She paused as she wondered how to word it correctly.

"You'll meet him soon, Leon. He'll be waiting."

* * *

The years passed and Melaina's heart still hurt, but she put on a brave face for her children. Acel was the father that they had, but Leon and Clarisse just called him "Acel". Even though they're now three and ten, they still loved to hear stories about their Papa and uncles. Especially the one's about Grantaire and their father bickering. They also made it their tradition to go to the cemetery after school was over. As her children grew older, Melaina noticed that they shared a love of history with Clarisse following in her aunt's footsteps while Leon started to play instruments.

"Leon? What is that noise?" Melaina asked as she walked down the flight of stairs and stopped as she saw her son tap the keys on the piano. She hadn't touched it since the night that her husband had passed. Leon didn't reply and he started to play a song that seemed oddly familiar to Melaina, but she couldn't place it. Why was it so familiar?


End file.
